Pioneer Days
by Mariposa Prime
Summary: Two girls are discovered by Doc Greene in Griffin Rock. Once their history gets out, Chief Burns decides to take them in rather than try to send them back, and longs to adopt them, but steps back when he learns a small fact about them. Follow these girls as they learn how to survive in the modern world, all while dealing with their past and the discovery that changed Charlie's mind
1. Prologue

Hey! This is another story I wrote while in the abusive situation. Maybe they'll come out better as time goes by, and maybe they won't, but I don't plan to stop writing. This story takes place in two different settings: Past, which is 1880, and "Present", which is around 2011-2012.

* * *

I only own Emily, Nellie, and their parents!

* * *

Prologue

Hi. My name's Emily, and I have a twin sister named Nellie. We're nine, but almost ten, and we can't wait for our birthday. Mom's going to have a party after she gets done with the doctor—she works for him, but she's also pregnant—6 months along—and Dad's going to bring something he ordered from the mainland home for us when he leaves his store. They always do that for us. It's a tradition, and our little island is big on tech and tradition.

"Girls, it's time for chores!" Dad's an angry man, but he's never hurt us, so we're not really scared of him, but we know better than to disobey.

"Coming!" We scramble out of bed and into our chore dresses—they're long sleeved: mine is blue, and Nellie's is yellow, with the others' color for our aprons and bonnets. We pull on our oldest brown shoes and head out to the barn. Nellie's stronger than me, so she milks our one cow and gathers the eggs, while I care for our horses—we each have one to get us to school: Nellie's is a Palomino named Honey, and mine is a Morgan named Star.

Once we're done, we head inside and give Mom the eggs and milk before heading upstairs to get our school dresses on—they're light pink, long sleeved, ankle length dresses with peter pan collars. We tie on our blue aprons with light pink trim on the pockets, pull on our white stockings, and pull on our new pink button shoes—we'd been saving them for spring, but we'd gotten them for Christmas. Then we take turns braiding each other's hair, and tie the ends off with pink hair ribbons before tying on our matching blue bonnets.

After breakfast, we saddle our horses—my saddle is black and pink, and Nellie's is brown and blue. Once we're done, we slip our books into our saddle bags, climb on our horses, and start off for school. We're running late today, because we overslept.

* * *

We slide off our horses and lead them toward the stable, waving toward our teacher as we do. We're in the fourth grade books now, making us fourth grade in our one room schoolhouse. "Hey, Ms. Smith!"

"Good morning, Girls. Put your horses up and come get settled in. Class is about to start."

We get our horses settled in, and I lay a pink blanket over Star's back, while Nellie covers Honey with a blue one, then we head inside.

While we're "town girls", we don't pick on some of the other, less-fortunate girls—not like the other town girls here. We dress similarly to the "country girls", even though we could afford better, more stylish dresses, we choose to wear what the other girls do, because we're not stuck-up.

* * *

We rush home and change into our chore dresses—mine is blue with a yellow bonnet and apron, while Nellie's is yellow with a blue apron and bonnet. We get our chores done before reporting to Dad, who sends us to change into our everyday dresses—we're not allowed to wear them during chores because they could get destroyed. Once we're in our red and white everyday dresses, we run back to Dad, who gives us each an armload of packages. "Be quick, and don't dawdle."

We're only nine, but we help out in the store—making deliveries and such—after school. Sometimes we even get to run the cash register!

The two of us run for the first house, and quickly deliver their packages, take the required amount of money, and rush through the rest of the deliveries in the same manner, making sure to say "thank you" and "you're welcome".

* * *

Supper is late—Nellie and I have to cook it because Mom hasn't come home. Dad says that our sibling was coming early, and that he needs to hurry up and eat so he can get back to her. He leaves the two of us in charge of the store, and leaves us there to get to Mom.

I leave Nellie to clean up, and I head into the store so I can watch the cash register. As usual, very few, if any, people come in before we're supposed to close at seven. Once the clock hits the hour, I lock the doors and flip the open sign to closed before heading back to join Nellie. We quickly get changed into our flannel nightgowns—mine's light pink, while Nellie's is yellow.

* * *

 **2:00 AM**

We wake up to find Dad leaning over us, tears in his eyes. "Dad? What's wrong?"

"Girls…your mother died last night."

Nellie bursts into tears, while I look up at Dad. "The baby?"

"Too early. He didn't make it either." He leaves, and heads to his own bed.

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

With Mom gone, life has gotten a lot worse. Dad took up drinking, and we lost the store. Our tenth birthday came and went without even a present. Dad used what money he had left—from owning the store—to pay for a little house in in the mountains, and sold Mom's horse, as well as our horses and their pretty saddles, so he could drink himself into a stupor every night. In addition to that, we now have to work—he takes our wages to buy himself more booze—and more often than not, we miss school for one reason or another. Also, if we're anywhere nearby when he comes home from the saloon, we get beat. We've been planning to run away, but we haven't decided when yet.


	2. Discovery

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Discovery

 **normal pov, Griffin rock, 1880**

' _My name is Emily, and I'm ten. I have one sister, named Nellie. We're twins. We have blonde hair and blue eyes. We live with our dad. Our mom's gone, so it's just the three of us. He started drinking after she died, and he beats us. We've had it. We're leaving tonight. Hopefully, my entries will get better as time passes._ '

I sigh, and finish packing my dresses into a small carpetbag as my sister does the same. We then each change into a dark pink dress with white lace cuffs and hem, a light pink half-apron, a dark pink bonnet with white lace trim, white stockings, and red button shoes. Dad's going to the saloon soon, so we can get away.

* * *

I run out the door and behind the house, my salmon shawl fluttering behind me. I've got one hand on the handle of my carpet bag, and the other clinging to my sister. I see a blue glowing light and run toward it, pulling Nellie. I don't know why, because I have no idea what it is, but I hate the dark, and it makes me feel safe.

* * *

 **griffin rock, 2012**

Once we're free and clear, we slow down, then stop. I don't recognize anything around me. We're in some kind of building, but besides that, I have no clue. "Nellie?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"Good."

"Who are you and what are you doing back here?"

We look up to see a girl with dark skin. She's wearing a short dress and pants. "Who're you?"

She crosses her arms. "I asked you first."

I roll my eyes. "I'm Emily. This is my twin sister, Nellie. We were born in 1870. Where's here?"

"You look like you're only ten."

"We are. We were runnin', then all the sudden, we were here." I sigh. I'm not going to get any answers out of her tonight.

She grabs my arm and drags me inside. "DAD!"

"Frankie?"

I turn to her. "Your name's Frankie?"

"Francine, but I prefer Frankie." She looks up to her Dad. "Call Chief Burns."

"Who's—"

"He's a police officer. He'll be able to help you, until we can get you back home."

Nellie and I share a look before speaking at the same time. "I don't want to go home."

The man kneels in front of me. "Why not?"

I'm the oldest, so I speak up for both of us. "Dad beats us. W-we ran away. We ain't goin' back. I can take care of us."

"You're my age, Emily, and I still can't take care of myself."

"I've had to since I was little."

"You won't have to anymore." He turns to the girl with a sigh. "Frankie, take them to the guest room. They can get settled in. I'll wait for Chief Burns."

She grabs our arms. "Come on."

* * *

A man with gray hair runs over. He's wearing some kind of blue uniform. "What's the problem, Doc?"

We're now wearing our white nightgowns. "Sir?"

"They are, I'm afraid."

The new man kneels in front of me and runs a finger over my black eye. "Hi Sweetheart. What happened?"

"Dad beats us. We were born in 1870. I-I don't know how we got here."

"Time machine." He sighs and turns to the first man. "Doc?"

"She refuses to go back."

He sighs and turns back to me. "I can take you in, but I have to get the room ready first." He looks up to Doc. "Can you keep her for the night?"

"I guess, if Frankie doesn't mind having company on a school night."

"I don't mind, Dad." She grabs our arms. "Come on!"

* * *

We climb into her bed beside her. She doesn't seem to mind, so it's not a problem. She's wearing pink pants and a long sleeved top, while we're still in our nightgowns. I know we're going to be really out of place here. Part of me doesn't mind, while at the same time I want us to fit in.

* * *

 **the next day**

We climb out of bed and turn as one to Frankie's mirror, smiling when we find that our black eyes have already healed.

We change into our everyday dresses. I change into my old blue long sleeved dress, yellow half-apron, white stockings, and red button shoes. I braid my hair and tie off the ends with thread, then tie on my yellow bonnet and push it back so that it hangs from the strings. It's faded, but that's why I use it for chores.

Nellie changes into a yellow long sleeved dress, a blue half-apron, white stockings, and red button shoes. She finishes braiding her hair, then ties on a blue bonnet before slipping it back.

We sit beside her father as she walks over with a plate of pancakes for each of us. "Thank you." I look up to her. "You didn't have to cook anythin' for us, though."

"Chief Burns is coming for you in an hour." She looks at our dresses. "Are you sure you want to wear that?"

I brush it down, obviously self-conscious. "It's just my chore dress, Frankie. We'll change before we go." I finish eating and stand before grabbing my plate. "Here. I'll help ya clean up."

"Thanks, but you don't have to."

"I _want_ to." I shrug. "We're used ta chores."

"All right."

* * *

We sit on the steps in matching pale green dresses, dark green checked half-aprons, dark green checked bonnets, white stockings, and red button shoes. My carpetbag is in my hands while Nellie's is on the steps beside her. I'm watching for Chief Burns.

I stand when what Doc called a car pulls up and stops. The man from last night climbs out and walks over to us. "Hey, Little Ones. You ready to go?"

I nod, and we stand before following him to the car. He opens the door to let us in, then moves around to the other side. "We're getting new vehicles, but for now…"

* * *

 **Charlie's pov**

I had to make an appointment for Emily and Nellie to get their required shots, so they can start school. Since they want to start as soon as possible, I had to make it for an hour after I picked them up from Doc Greene.

Emily eyes me wairily. "Where we goin'?"

"You need to see a doctor."

"Why?"

I sigh heavily. I don't want her to be afraid. "It's just for a checkup." She gives me a look. "You need one if you're going to start school."

* * *

 **Health department, normal pov**

We walk in and sit in two of the chairs against the wall. Charlie signs us in before moving to the chairs.

"Emily and Nellie?"

We stand and follow her back to the room.

The nurse flips through the paperwork Charlie gave her. "They've never had any vaccines?"

He sighs softly. This is going to be some story. "I'm adopting them. They somehow got stuck here from the past."

"We were born in 1870, if that helps."

The nurse looks like she wants to say more, but holds back. "We'll start with six vaccines. That will get them caught up." She walks back in with six needles contained in a tray. "Hold still for me. It's only gonna hurt for a second."

I do my best to comply, but it hurts. Once she's finally done, the nurse hands me a sticker, and does the same for Nellie before leaving the room.

* * *

"Thanks for takin' us in."

"I'll have to get you into school, you know."

"I know." I look down at my lap. "I don' do so well with others. Nellie either."

"We'll try Cody's school. If you can't get along with anyone, we'll try the private school outside town."

"Okay."

"I'll take you home and let you get settled in."

Nellie and I share a look. "Can we start now? I _need_ to know."

"I'm getting you registered as soon as I drop you off at home."

"Jus' give us time ta change. We have our school dresses with us."

"Okay, Sweetheart."


	3. Family of Heroes

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Family of Heroes

 **MAINLAND, third pov**

A ship crashes to the ground. Four robots step off the ship.

Boulder looks around as Optimus steps out of the hanger. "What is this place?"

"Earth." The rescue bots turn to face the hangar. "And I am Optimus Prime."

Heatwave salutes. "Rescue Force Sigma-17 reporting for duty."

Optimus retracts his face mask. "I was not aware rescue teams were still active."

"Wherever there is an emergency, there are Rescue Bots, sir."

Blades looks up to Optimus warily. "Wait, why wouldn't we be active? How long were we in stasis? We better check it with Cybertron H.Q."

"That will not be necessary. Or possible. Cybertron is no longer our home. This planet is."

* * *

 **firehouse, normal pov**

We walk down the stairs in our light pink school dresses with peter pan collars, our blue aprons with light pink trim on the pockets, our blue bonnets, white stockings, pink hair ribbons, and red button shoes. Cody has already left, so Charlie is taking us and his older kids with him.

* * *

 **Griffin Rock, Cody's pov**

I'm riding my bike to school. Now that the weather's warming up again, Dad's not too worried about me.

Mr. Harrison walks out and puts a hat on over his helmet before taking off on his heli-pack.

"Hi, Mr. Harrison!"

His heli-pack malfunctions momentarily when he waves, but he's able to regain control. "I'm okay!"

Dad pulls up with my older siblings in his old cruiser. "Cody Burns, Griffin Rock PD. Please, pull over." I stop and climb off my bike. "Figured you would wanna say goodbye to the old rust bucket. It's her last day on the job."

"I still don't understand why the city is making you get a new car, Dad. This one works fine."

"Progress, kiddo. It wouldn't be high-tech testing ground if we stayed back."

Kade shakes his head. "Give it up, Dad. If Cody had his way, we all would be pedaling everywhere."

"Dani reaches forward and ruffles Kade's hair. "'Course you'd still be on training wheels, Kade."

Graham does the same thing. "And the helmet would mess up your hair."

Kade turns and glares at him. "Quit it, Graham."

"Don't forget to be at the dedication this afternoon."

"Think I can test-drive the—"

Dani shakes her head. "We're getting rescue vehicles, not go-carts."

"Sorry, pal. For authorized emergency responders only."

"So basically, everyone in the family but me."

"I've to drop these troublemakers off and catch the chopper to the mainland. You get your bottom to school. And Cody, give it time. You'll find your place."

* * *

 **normal pov**

I sigh as we climb out of the car and look up at the building. We wave to Charlie before walking up to the building and Cody.

"Hey. Emily, right, and Mellie?"

"Nellie." She corrects. "I'm Nellie."

"Dad said he was taking someone in from the past."

"Yeah. It's nice ta meet ya."

"How old are you?"

Nellie smiles. "We're ten."

"Me too. Just stick with Frankie and I. We'll help you figure out where you're going."

"Thanks."

He leads us to the classroom, and the teacher pulls us to the front. I sigh softly. I hate speaking in front of people. "H-hi. I'm Emily."

"A-and I'm Nellie."

"Why are you dressed like that?"

I look down at my school dress, confused. ' _What's wrong with my dress? It's the closest thing to what's in style._ ' The teacher looks down to me, prompting me to speak. "W-we got trapped here, from 1880."

"This must be a huge culture shock for you."

I shrug. "It was at first, but it's better than gettin' beaten again."

"You were abused?"

I nod. "Yeah. Mom died a few years ago, and Dad started drinking. When he gets home, he beats us."

Cody smiles. "Dad's taking them in. They're safe now."

"That's good." She turns to me. "Take a seat beside Cody." She turns to Nellie. "And you sit by Frankie."

* * *

 **MAINLAND, third POV**

Optimus turns to the bots and addresses them. "Heatwave, Chase, Blades, Boulder. After careful consideration, I have chosen your new mission."

"Nice!"

"We are happy to join the battle, sir!"

"So, when do we roll out?"

"You do not. As, perhaps, the last rescue bots in existence you are uniquely suited to help the people of this planet, as well as learn from them."

Boulder turns to Optimus excitedly. "You mean, we would interact with humans?"

"You will be ambassadors to the people of this planet. The first Autobots to live with a human family, study their customs, obey their rules, and work together to keep this planet safe. During this mission you four must appear to the humans as machines, robots in disguise."

"What?"

"While the people of Earth are comfortable with advanced technology, the idea that alien beings are living among them will undoubtedly cause panic."

"So, we can help the humans as long as we hide our true selves."

"You are right to question what is best for your team, Heatwave. That is why I am asking you to lead this mission." Optimus opens a garage door. "To maintain your cover, you will each adapt a vehicle mode based on Earth's technology."

Boulder steps forward when he sees the vehicles. "Wow! Look at those lines. This thing's a powerhouse."

"Boulder, do you wish to scan first?" Boulder scans the bulldozer and transforms.

"Ha, primitive. But apparently they use this one for what I did back home." Heatwave scans the fire engine and transforms.

"Is this one Earth authorities use for rule enforcement?" Chase scans the police car and transforms.

"It seems, your choice has been made for you, Blades."

Blades scans the helicopter and transforms. "Wait, this thing flies."

Boulder addresses the Prime. "He doesn't like heights."

Optimus turns his attention to Charlie. "This is Chief Charlie Burns. He knows our secret, and will help you keep yours. Rescue Bots, good luck!"

Charlie turns to the normal vehicles. "It is an honor and a privilege."

Heatwave speaks from the other side of the room. "Over here."

* * *

 **STAGE, cody's pov**

I lock my bike and turn toward the crowd before leading my soon-to-be sisters toward them.

"Cody, come here!"

"Hey, Doc, Frankie."

"Isn't this exciting? The tech's like nothing I've ever seen."

Nellie, Emily, and I look up to the stage when Dad walks on. "Thank you for coming, folks."

"I'm not talking about the rescue stuff, I'm talking about this." Frankie holds up her brochure. "The new Dino Exhibit at the museum. Cyber-wired arranged actions and infused with real Cretaceous DNA!"

"Our town has a long history of being on the cutting edge of new technology." I turn my attention back to Dad. "Now, thanks to our friends in Washington, I give you the latest in emergency response: the Rescue Bots! Robots, transform! These robotic rescue vehicles will streamline our resources. Now one human teamed with one robot can do the work of an entire police force, fire department," Kade steps out from behind the red robot. "Emergency response unit" Dani steps out from behind her orange robot. "And engineering corp." Graham looks up from his tablet. "Each robot is programmed to respond only to the commands of its handler, so you can sleep in peace at night knowing that Griffin Rock is protected by the very best technology, and humanity have to offer."

A butterfly lands on the green one's nose. I notice the green robot reaching to brush it away, and the red one elbow him. "Hey, that robot moved on its own."

I climb onto the stage, only to be shoved away by Huxley, the town newsman. "You, kid. Can you move, I want a photo of Burns family of heroes."

Everyone turns to Dad when his comm goes off. "This is the Chief. Go ahead." He looks up from his comm. "Fire at the natural history museum."

The red robot transforms. "Hey, I didn't tell to do that."

Dad sighs. "It's new technology, son. Bound to be some bugs."

I sigh, and climb down to the girls, then walk over to my bike before taking off, making sure I ride at a pace where they can keep up.

* * *

 **dani's pov**

I can't believe this helicopter is so slow! I have to force the controls just to move! "Come on, faster! We're being outrun by a bulldozer."

"I do not understand."

"Not so slow."

"Fly low. Understood."

* * *

 **cody's pov**

Emily and I duck behind the bushes as Dad addresses his blue bot. "Transform. Clear the museum of civilians."

"Please evacuate in an orderly passion." He turns to Dad with two mummies in his hands. "These humans did not respond."

"Well, I don't think we should worry too much about them, partner."

The rest of our family pulls up and gets to work.

"We need to move the planters to create a fire block."

Graham's bot is once again seriously failing at being a robot. "But—I— That would destroy the harmonious nature of the plaza's design."

"What?"

Kade turns to Dani. "Nice of you to show up, Dani!" "Could've been here sooner if my ride wasn't stuck in neutral." Dani sighs. "Next time I'm walking."

* * *

 **Normal pov**

We follow everyone inside. Graham starts examining the wiring. "Looks like a short started the fire, but this should hold for a while. Cyber wires are too much for these old circuits."

"I have to insist the good thing is that nobody got hurt."

Charlie spoke too soon, as the brontosaurus head suddenly falls off right above Graham. The red robot reaches through the window and grabs it before it flattens him and Charlie.

"I didn't tell it to do that."

Dani rolls her eyes. "I wouldn't complain."

Charlie then turns to Kade. "Your robot was still in rescue mode. You gave him the directives to save lives, so it did."

Kade smirks. "You're welcome, Graham."

* * *

 **FIREHOUSE, THIRD POV**

Heatwave transforms and walks over to a control panel. Boulder transforms. "Where are you going?"

Heatwave sighs. "I need some space. Chief said there is a bunker below street level. A relic from something called the cold war.

Chase notices they're going down with the platform. "Apparently, we're getting some space too.

Blades transforms and runs over before jumping on the platform. "Wait for me!"

* * *

 **that night, KITCHEN, NORMAL POV**

Cody tries to ask Charlie a question, but his sister interrupts him. "I still don't get it. How did Kade's robot know that—"

"Pass the carrots?" Graham passes them to Dani. "I know there is a glitch with my copter, too, but at least I had it under control.

Cody tries again. "A glitch is one thing, but I saw—"

Charlie turns to his adult children. "Kade, Dani, Graham, you guys did great work today."

Cody sighs. "Can I be excused?"

Charlie nods.

"Can we be excused to follow Cody?"

"Yes, and you can call me Dad. It's okay with me, and I'm planning to adopt you."

* * *

 **bunker, third pov**

"Optimus or no Optimus, I don't know how long I can put up with this! Ordered around, others taking the credit, having to pretend we're _tin cans_."

"Did you see the way my partner pilots me? My controls are still sore. It's always higher, higher, faster, faster." Blades sighs. "Still, it was nice being a part of emergency response again."

"I find our Chief quite competent. There's much he can teach us about this law enforcement procedures.

Boulder sighs as he looks at a painting. "The humans do have strange ways. But that's what makes them so interesting.

Heatwave jumps off the pedestal he had been training on. "I'm leaving."

Boulder turns to him in shock. "You can't leave. You're our leader."

Heatwave groans. "Then, we'll all go. Those humans will never understand us. We'll never belong here."

* * *

 **normal pov**

Cody slides down the fire pole, then motions for me to follow. "I know what you mean." They all start acting like robots. "Don't bother. You're not fooling anybody." They stop and give him a look as he walks over, leading me with one hand and Nellie with the other. We're both back in our everyday dresses. "Trust me. Living in Griffin Rock, I know robots and you guys worst robots I've ever seen."

Chase sighs. "We failed in our mission. Our cover is blown. If this human knows, he'll tell the others."

Cody grins. "Are you kidding? And waste a chance to know something they don't, something this huge? I'm the best thing that could happen to your mission, 'cause I'm gonna teach you everything you need to know about Earth."

"Can you teach me how to make my human stop yelling?" "Dani? I don't think anyone can do that. I'm Cody, by the way, and this is—"

I glare at Cody. "I can say my own name." I smile up at them. "I'm Emily."

"I'm Nellie. Em's my twin."

"I'm Blades."

"Boulder."

"Classified."

Boulder turns to Cody. "That's Chase."

"And I'm Heatwave." He turns to Cody. "So, Cody, now that you know what we are, name one good reason why we shouldn't leave this planet right now."

* * *

 **OUTSIDE**

"There's tunnels like this one all over the island. And they all end in the bunker. Great for sneaking out of the firehouse."

I cross my arms and glare at him. "Cody. That's wrong."

"Who are you to talk? You ran away."

"We escaped abuse. You have a loving father."

Boulder looks up at the sky. "Wow. It's like a million optics set in carbon. So beautiful."

Cody looks up from our seats on a rock and smiles. "I guess…it kinda is. So why would you ever wanna leave?"

Cody turns to the drive-in screen. "This is what everyone would expect you to act like. See? Lock your legs, stick out your arms. You try."

The others start. Heatwave looks down to Cody, Nellie, and I as we cross our arms at him. "Really?"

I turn to look at Blades after Heatwave moves to find him doing the robot. I giggle and nudge Nellie, who looks and giggles as well before nudging Cody. "I don't know where you learned that, but no."

"Look, Cody, I understand what you're doing, but what I don't understand is how "talking-like-this" is gonna make my ride-along respect me."

Cody sighs. "The trick with Kade is to make him think he is in charge." Cody smirks. "Trust me, I've been doing it for years."

We all stop when we hear a dinosaur roar. "Is that part of the film?"

The T-Rex from the museum exhibit suddenly runs over and chomps a street light. Blades points to it. "I know I'm new here, but aren't dinosaurs extinct?"

Heatwave punches his hand. "This one's about to be."

"Heatwave, wait! Look, if anyone sees you taking down that dino on your own, there goes your cover and your mission."

Boulder watches it near the drive-in. "It's attracted to the light!"

"Chase, hit your lights!"

Chase does. "That got its attention. Now what?"

"We need to lure him somewhere with no people around."

"Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue!"

Heatwave starts down the hill after his team before backing up and letting Cody and I in. We then start toward the woods. "He's following, but we're still gonna need an assist."

Heatwave answers his problem. "I'll comm-link the Chief in."

" _Rescue headquarters. Go ahead._ "

"Dad, okay, first, don't worry. I'm with the Rescue Bots!"

" _What? Who gave you permission to_ —"

"They did. I mean Dad, I don't know how to tell you this but the Rescue Bots aren't robots, they're from another planet. They're aliens!"

" _How long have you known?_ "

"Wait, you know?"

" _Cody, where are you? Are the twins with you?_ "

"Yes—"

Chase interrupts. "Chief Burns, if I may, we're headed westbound to Lake Street with a dinosaur in pursuit."

" _A dinosaur, again? Cody, you're not driving, are you?_ "

Cody pulls his hands off the wheel. "No!"

"Why did we take the old squad car?"

We speed past with the T-Rex behind us. "That's why. I'll explain later."

We pull into the woods and hide. Dad pulls up and they all get out. Kade runs over and opens Heatwave's door. "Cody, you jacked my ride?"

Cody climbs out. "Listen, the T-Rex likes lights. I think you should—"

Kade climbs in and shuts the door. "Less talk, more action."

Graham tries to grab the lever only for Boulder to move it. "Oh, this machine almost drives itself."

Dada helps Cody, Nellie, and I into his old cruiser as the dino chases Heatwave. "Stay here, son."

Dani sighs before returning to her struggle with the controls. "Come on, we have to fly closer to the dinosaur or we're useless." She returns to the Comm. "Cody, what did you do to our robots?"

" _If you need them to do what you want, you have to ask nicely._ "

Kade snaps at him. "Cody, get off this channel. It's for emergency responders only."

" _Pipe down, Kade. Cody spotted the dinosaur first. For now, he's on the team._ "

Graham shrugs. " _Fine by me. Got any ideas, Cody?_ "

Cody sighs. "Not exactly. But I know someone who will."

* * *

 **FRANKIE'S HOUSE**

"Hello. Cody? The Dinosaur Exhibit. Fine, now you're interested."

* * *

 **RESCUE TEAM, with Graham**

" _How is that going, Graham?_ "

"I'm almost there. Just a little more to the right."

Dani lowers the wench. "Preparing to lift the payload."

"Good to go, Dani. You really think this will hold the tyrannosaur?"

"We'll find out."

" _Keep him busy, Dad. Dani's on their way._ "

Kade finishes hosing down the dirt cliff. "Now, how are we supposed to get that thing over here?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Heatwave transforms and activates his lights. When the dinosaur runs over, he throws him into the mud. When he tries to stand, he slips.

"Incoming air support." Cody walks carefully through the mud to the cage. "I hope Frankie was right." He pulls a switch, thankfully stopping the dino.

* * *

 **firehouse**

We change into our white nightgowns and slip on our nightcaps before climbing into our new full size bed. It's comfortable, and warm—not to mention twice as wide as we're used to.

 _I look around, not seein' much. I can feel my sister beside me, and I reach for her hand fearfully. Everythin' around me is metal, and giant robots like the ones downstairs walk around._

 _"_ _ **Mariposa**_ _ **. Safire.**_ _"_

 _I look around the chrome-colored room, searchin' for the source of the voice._

 _"_ _ **Mariposa. Safire.**_ _"_

 _"Okay, this is scary." I look around carefully, only to realize that Nellie and I are also metal, then turn behind us, releasing Nellie in the process. There, we find a large, bearded Cybertronian standin' behind me. He's white, and seems to be surrounded by a blue-white glow. He's holding a book and a quill pen, both things I recognize, though the rest of this place is too strange and unnatural._

 _"_ _ **You have been chosen for a special destiny. You have the spark of the Star Healer, held within the All Spark.**_ _"_

 _"Which one of us?"_

 _"_ _ **The spark was split when you two came to be. You are both the next Star Healer.**_ _" I know I should be scared, but I feel oddly at peace around him. "_ _ **I have been watching you both from the day you were born. You have led a hard life, yet done everything in your power to protect others, not caring what happens to you. Emily, you are Mariposa Prime, and Nellie, Safire Prime: Star Healers, guardians of the universe, and protectors of the weak. I trust that you will both act wisely. You carry the secret of our race within you.**_ _"_

 _"Thank you, Sir, but what is she, exactly?"_

 _"_ _ **She is a femme prime.**_ _" He focuses on me directly. I guess he knows I'm older. "_ _ **A great battle is going to occur. The Autobots will need your assistance, on the battlefield and in the subsequent repairs. We need you, Mariposa and Safire Prime. You may be our final hope.**_ _"_

 _I hook my fingers through my twin's. "We'll do whatever we can, Sir."_

 _"_ _ **All of Cybertron thanks you, as do I, Younglings.**_ _"_

 _I look up at him. "How did we get to 2012?"_

 _"_ _ **I created a rescue portal from your time to now. It would not be right to leave our Star Healers with an abuser.**_ _"_

We jolt awake and share a look of pure shock, saying the same thing. "What. Just happened." I turn and see a small stuffed blue bear, a large one, and a blanket on the bed against the wall by me, and pull them close. That dream scared me. It seemed so real. I turn at a sound to find that Nellie's grabbed the pink bears and blanket that were closest to her.

I move them to one arm and put the other around her. "It's all right. At least we're here together."

"What do we do now?"

I sigh and listen to the sounds of everyone settling in for the night. Once they are, I take her hand and climb out of the bed. We sneak down to the living room, still holding our teddies and Blankie. Nellie stops me. "What are we doing?"

"I want to be with those aliens. They're nice, and I feel like I know them from somewhere."

"You too?"

I nod. We sneak over to the pole that leads to the garage, and bunker, and look down. "Let me go first. That way I can catch you if we fall."

* * *

 **bunker**

We sneak through the bunker, not wanting to wake one of the aliens. I motion Nellie to one side of their hall before moving to the other. Nellie peers into the first open door to find Boulder snoring. She winces, and shakes her head in my direction. He's asleep, and that's not going to help.

I peer through the first door on my side to find Chase, also asleep. I shake my head, and we move on.

She turns to the second door before peering inside. Blades is inside, but he's asleep too.

I peer into the last door to find Heatwave sitting at a desk. I know it's late from that clock in my room, so I'm curious as to what he's doing up. I motion for Nellie to follow me, then sneak through the open door and creep to his side. "H-Heatwave?"

He looks down to us. "Shouldn't you be recharging?" He reaches to us, causing me to push myself in front of Nellie. If he's gonna hurt us, he's only hurting me.

Nellie glares at me before pushing me to the side. Mom's been dead for two years, and she's tired of me trying to protect her. "Don't hurt us! We're sorry!" She cringes, looking at the floor.

"We'll go back! Just don' hurt us!" I cringe and look down, bracing myself for the hit that never comes.

Nellie nudges me, causing me to look at her. She's staring up, and simply points up. I look up to see Heatwave looking down at us, surprise in his eyes. "What happened to you, younglings?"

I sigh softly. "Mom died. Dad beat us. We ran away and wound up here, over one hundred thirty years in the future. Charlie took us in."

"I thought Chief Burns was your sire."

Nellie shakes her head. "But he wants to be. We just got here yesterday."

He nods, then leans down and picks us up before setting us on his desk. "Now, why aren't you two recharging?"

Nellie looks down. "W-we were, but…"

I sigh softly. "But we had a weird dream, and it had your kind in it. I wanted to ask you about it."

Nellie nods. "It scared me, and we didn't want to wake Charlie up."

He nods. "Go on. I'm not going to hurt you."

"O-okay."

I sigh softly before laying a hand on her shoulder. "I've got this." I look up to the fire-bot. "This old-looking robot with a beard was talking to us. He said we have a special destiny—that we're the Star Healer, and primes because of it." We look up to him. "What are they?"

He sighs. "Primes are our leaders. I answer to one. The Star Healer was a powerful and noble femme." He sighs. "And you're twins, and apparently identical, which means her spark would have split. What else did he say?"

Nellie continues. "That there's a great battle coming, and they'll need me in the fight, and after. He called me Safire, and Em, Mariposa, too. Safire and Mariposa Prime." She looks down at herself as I do the same. "But we're not your kind, we're human."

"You could be what we call a techno-organic. We'll have to check, and I'll have to report this to Optimus." He lays a finger on our shoulders. "But don't be afraid. We won't hurt you." He sighs. "Just let me get Blades."

We sit on the edge of his desk and wait for him. Once he returns, we look up at the two. I shudder at the scan, and pick at a loose thread on my nightgown as I wait for the report, while Nellie starts kicking her feet.

"You were right, Heatwave, but it looks like they're low on energon."

"Energon?"

"Our fuel." Heatwave turns to Blades. "Get them both a small cube of low grade. I'm contacting Optimus." He picks us up gently. "Come on, Little Ones."

* * *

 **command center, rescue bots, normal pov**

Heatwave hits a few buttons before stepping back. A white and orange mech comes on the screen. "What?" He sighs heavily when he sees Heatwave. "Hold on."

A moment later, a red and blue mech walks over. "Heatwave? Have you encountered difficulties?"

"No, Sir." He motions to me. "But we have located two techno-organic femmes. They said they traveled through time."

A portal opens in the room, and the mech steps through. He stares at me for a moment. "H-Hi. I'm Emily. This is my twin sister, Nellie." I look at my bare feet. "The mech in my dream said we were primes—the Star Healers."

He kneels to us. "Can you describe the mech?"

Nellie nods. "He was big, bigger than you, and he had a beard."

I nod. "He was holding a book, and a pen—the kind I saw back in my time. I think it was made by a feather."

The mech can barely hide his surprise. "Alpha Trion." He stands and turns to Heatwave. "Take care of them. Protect them. The future of our race is in your hands. You will be required to teach them how to use their abilities, and raise them as your own."

Heatwave looks surprised, but agrees nonetheless. "Yes, Sir. Is there anything else?"

"Not at this time. Good luck." He steps back through the portal.

Nellie and I share a look before looking up to Heatwave, and address him at the same time. "What. Just happened."

"That mech was Optimus Prime." We gasp softly. "He placed me as your guardian, and asked me to train you."

Nellie and I share a look before turning back to him. "Oh… So…you're…gonna raise us?"

Heatwave nods. "I am bonded to Blades." We give him a shocked look. "It's normal for our kind." We nod. "He's an EMT. Once you get past what we can teach you, I'll have their medic—the mech who answered the comm—teach you through the vid-comm." He motions to the screen. "Our tech will be a lot for you to take in, but you'll get used to it."

"Thank you."

Blades runs in then, carrying three glowing blue cubes. "It's the smallest I could find."

"I'll have Chief Burns get some bottles for them." He sighs as Blades hands each of us a cube. "We may have to move them down here, so we can care for them properly."

Nellie looks up at them. "What is this?"

"Energon. You're low."

Blades smiles at us. "You drink it. See?" He drinks some out of his own cube, receiving a glare from Heatwave.

I take a sip from my own. It's sweet, but not too sweet, and cool. "It's good!"

Nellie sips from hers. "You're right!"

"You need to finish that quickly, Little Ones. We need to recharge."

"Okay." I finish the cube and hand it to Blades. "Where are we gonna to sleep now?"

"With me, for now." Heatwave sighs and lays us in his giant bed. "We'll start your lessons tomorrow."

I lie down with my two teddies, using Bluebell—the big teddy bear—as a pillow, and covering up with Blankie. Nellie gives me a look before shrugging, and doing the same against the wall. She's out within seconds, while I lie awake, listening to the two.

Heatwave and Blades sit down on the bed in front of us. "What are we going to do now? Are they going to stay with us?"

"Obviously, Blades. Optimus asked me to raise them."

"How are we—"

"I'll have Chief Burns move their things down to that old storage room. It's not very close, but it's big enough."

"Haven't they already been moved around enough?"

Heatwave sighs. "I know they have." He glances back at us before turning back to Blades. "But hopefully they won't have to for a long time."

"What about when we go back home?"

"They'll come with us. They're our future, Blades. Without them, we may never go back to Cybertron."

Blades sighs. "I thought you wanted to wait a while before we started a family."

Heatwave glances back, then again turns to Blades. "They're already my spark, Blades. I can't lose them now."

"Are you sure you're ready for this? I know we decided I'd carry, but—"

"I was the first to form a bond with them, making me equal to their Carrier. I know." He smiles slightly. "But they're worth it."

"What about Kade?"

"Kade will have to deal with it. I'm not abandoning them."

I smile and drift off to sleep. I think I'm gonna like it here.

* * *

 **the next morning, normal pov**

I stir and bump into something warm and…metal? I sit up and blink, to see Heatwave beside me. Everything from the night before rushes back to me. We're part of them. Optimus himself made Heatwave our guardian. Heatwave wants to move us down here. I sigh softly. "This is too much to think of before breakfast."

"Mariposa?"

"Emily is fine, 'Wave."

"You need to get used to your Cybertronian designation."

I nod. "Okay." I look around. "Where's Nell?"

"Safire is already upstairs."

I sigh. "I need to go upstairs and change my clothes, and I need to get breakfast before we can start."

"Chief Burns may need us this morning."

"I know." I turn toward the elevator. Charlie taught us how to use it when we first got here. "I'll see ya later, 'Wave."

 **my room**

I walk in to find Nellie already wearing a purple floral print short sleeved dress with a peter pan collar and a white apron with a scalloped hem, and braiding her hair using a wall mirror. I pull my own purple dress and white apron out of the closet and slip it on, then pull on my white stockings and red button shoes. I braid my hair and tie on my purple floral print bonnet, then slide it back. Once we're dressed, we start back downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

 **kitchen**

Nellie slips into her chair Charlie turns to me. "Morning, Emily."

I slide into my own chair. "Mornin', Charlie."

He walks over and lays a hand on my shoulder. "I thought I told you two to call me Dad."

I sigh softly. "Optimus over-ranks you, Sir."

He steps back in shock. "What? When did Optimus come?"

I look down. "Last night. We had a weird dream, about them, and we asked Heatwave to explain it. Optimus told Heatwave to raise us."

"Ah. I'll talk with him before we leave."

"Thanks."

* * *

 **bunker, Charlie's pov**

"Heatwave?"

He steps out of the storage room. "Chief Burns?" He kneels to me. "What's wrong?"

"Emily said Optimus came by last night."

He sighs. "I was hoping to bring it up later, but…" He glances back to the storage room. "We found out they were techno-organic, and both a special being to our kind—princesses of sorts. Optimus asked me to raise them, and train them. I'm working on getting them a room down here, so they can stay close to us."

I sigh softly. They may have only just come into my family, but I already look at them as my own. "Kade and I will bring them down when we get back from the museum." I glance behind him to the storage room. It's just as large as the other rooms they've chosen for their own, but I'm not sure it's suitable for two young girls.

Heatwave glances back to the room before turning back to face me. "Don't worry. It's already cleaned out, and Blades plans to ask Dani to help paint it."

"You're going to spoil them, Heatwave."

He scowls down at me. "And maybe they need to be. They've been through a lot of scrap, and it's time someone showed them they're loved."

* * *

 **MUSEUM, normal pov**

The dinosaur is back where he belongs, but on his back. Graham looks over the dino as Charlie takes a picture. "You think anyone will notice?"

We walk outside together. Charlie stops us before we reach the Bots. "Wait. I want to get a picture of my heroes." Cody takes our hands and starts to walk toward the bots to wait for him to finish. " _All_ my heroes."

Kade, Dani, and Graham move join Cody, Nellie, and I. Kade stops and crosses his arms. "Come on, Dad. Just because Cody answered one rescue call doesn't mean he's part of the team, and they're—"

"Yes, it does." Heatwave steps over to Kade. "Or we're not." Heatwave steps over and kneels between Cody and I, resting a hand on each of our shoulders. "Cody is our liaison on this mission. He's the reason we're even giving this place a chance." He growls. "And the twins are our Star Healers." He gets into Kade's face. "Are we clear?"

Kade shrieks and runs to Charlie. "Dad, did that thing just talk back to me?"

Dani nods. "Something's definitely wrong with the robots."

Graham has to agree. "We can't use technology prone to malfunction."

Charlie turns to them. "They're not malfunctioning." He turns toward the camera. "They're aliens."

"What?"

"What?"

The picture snaps. Charlie's standing, looking stoic. Kade looks surprised, Dani looks horrified, and Graham simply looks confused. Cody is beaming, and he's got a thumb up. Nellie and I are standing on Heatwave's foot while touching his leg, beaming up at him.


	4. Under Pressure

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Under Pressure

 **that night, firehouse, Charlie's pov**

We finally finish setting up the twins' room in the bunker at midnight. Their room is bigger than the one upstairs, and I know they're going to love it. Heatwave tucked them into his bed a few hours ago, and they're sound asleep. He said he'd show them in the morning.

* * *

 **morning, normal pov**

I wake up and turn at a sound to find Heatwave—my new Dad-to-be—working at his desk. Nellie's sitting beside me, making her smaller pink teddy bear dance to whatever song she's thinking of. "Dad?"

He jolts before turning to me. "Mariposa. You scared me." He sighs as we jump off his bed. "Come on. Let's go."

"We don't need someone to help us get dressed."

"I'm not." He kneels to us. "I'm taking you to your new room."

"Oh…" Nellie and I share a grin before running after him.

* * *

"Wow." I look around. The walls are lavender, and the carpet is light pink. It's twice as big as our room was upstairs, and we've got tons of books. The closet and dresser are filled with modern clothes, more than likely from that prime, because I'm not sure Charlie can afford all this. At home, we were lucky to get schoolbooks and what we have with us in clothes—and most of those are too small.

"So? Do you like it?"

We nod. Nellie turns to Blades. "So, you two are together?"

"Yeah…"

I turn to Blades. "So, what do we call y'all, if ya don' mind?"

Heatwave kneels to us. "Blades and I are both carriers. We're not sure we're ready to start a family yet, but we have agreed that since your guardianship was assigned to me in the first place, that I would get the Carrier bond."

I give him a confused look. "So…"

"Just call me Carrier here, and Blades Sire."

"Gotcha." I sigh softly. "What about—"

"Outside, you still have to refer to Charlie or one of the Burns as your family."

I sigh softly. Nellie and I had been talking about which Burns we'd want as a parent. "Dani. We lost our Mom, and we don' have a mother figure here. A girl needs that."

"Understood." He motions to the closet. "I'll let you two get dressed. We'll have your energon out here, and Chief Burns said he'd send Cody down with your breakfast."

I look up at him. "We can't leave here anymore?"

He—Carrier—kneels to me. "No, Little One. You can still leave." He smiles slightly. "I just want to start your training as soon as you're done."

I blush slightly. "Oh."

Nellie nods. "Okay."

"But you two still have Monitor Duty with Cody upstairs before we can start."

"I know." We run into our room and change into matching green floral print short sleeved dresses, white half-aprons with lace hems, white stockings, and red button shoes. We braid each other's hair, then tie on green floral print bonnets and slip them back.

* * *

 **command center, normal pov**

Cody, Nellie, and I are in the command center while Papa's on patrol. He and Chase are driving down the street after an out-of-control robo-landscaper, which mows down an elephant topiary. "You will be compensated for any damages, citizen."

* * *

Papa's voice comes over the comms. "Attention, rescue team. Robo-landscaper out of control! Could use a hand here."

Cody sighs. "It might be a while, dad."

I turn to Cody as Nellie and I stand. "We have to go. 'Wave wants us to roll with him."

* * *

 **GARAGE**

Graham is standing on Boulder's treads, leaning inside. "That's just too bizarre. They're alive, but we're supposed to ride inside of them?"

Kade groans. "Don't be a wimp Graham, they're just vehicles."

Heatwave sighs. "Hey, I can hear you, you know."

"WAIT!"

"WAIT FOR US!"

Kade leans out the window. "You're not coming."

Heatwave opens the passenger door. "Yes, they are."

We grin as we clamber into the fire engine and sit down. The seatbelts slide around us. "Thanks, Carrier!"

Dani groans. "Hurry up, Blades, we have to go." Blades takes off from the roof, still moving slow.

* * *

 **TOWN**

"No sign of the suspect. What now, sir?" The landscaper suddenly appears behind him. "I advise you to hold on, sir." He flips over it, and grabs the landscaper. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you." He throws the landscaper into the dumpster. "And you will not be compensated for any damages!"

Dani looks down from the roof. "We missed it, didn't we?"

Papa looks up to her before turning to Graham, Nellie, and I. "What kept you all?"

"Our rides wouldn't let us drive. They're slowing us down."

Heatwave transforms. "Fast enough for you?"

"Let me out. I'm gonna hurl." Papa crosses his arms at him. Heatwave transforms and opens the passenger door. Kade tumbles out, followed by Heatwave tossing his hat out. The hat lands crooked. "Never again." He fixes his hat.

"Look, I know we're all adjusting to being a team, learning about each other, but it'll go a lot smoothly if we'll work together."

"I signed up to rescue _people_." Kade points back to Heatwave with a thumb. "…not make nice with _machines_." He storms off.

* * *

 **Command center, Cody's pov**

" _These humans don't even realize they're on a team._ "

"Don't worry Heatwave, I'll talk to him."

* * *

 **Kitchen, normal pov**

Nellie and I run alongside Kade, on either side. "What do you have against 'Wave, Kade? He's not that bad!"

"He's a machine, Emily. Get your facts straight." Kade pulls a bag of popcorn out of the cabinet.

Cody walks in and leans against the fridge. "Hey, Kade, can I pop that for you?" Cody takes the popcorn and presses a button, causing it to pop. "You know, it's pretty amazing you get to be partners with an alien.

Kade takes the popped bag. "Oh, yeah, amazing, I have to ask my ride to roll down my own window." He starts for the stairs.

"But you and Heatwave have ton things in common. He—"

Kade starts up the stairs to his room. "It's not a "he", Cody, it's a truck."

I sigh as I turn to Cody. "Not goin' well, huh?"

"Nope." He turns to me. "Want to help?"

I shrug. "Why not? Nell?"

"I'm in." She smiles. Now that we're getting used to them, we're starting to go our own ways.

* * *

 **outside, with Dani**

Cody, Nellie, and I look up to where Dani is climbing her rock wall. "And back home, Blades had wheels. He never flew until he got to Earth."

"That's why he is so bad at it."

Cody shrugs. "Plus, he kinda hates heights."

"Blades is my partner, he better learn to love them." She reaches up and rings the bell.

Cody frowns.

I cross my arms. "Dani, this isn't how you go about give and take, ya know? Ya gotta give a little."

* * *

 **garage, with Graham**

Cody sits on top of a machine, handing tools to Graham while I watch. "Boulder is crazy about Earth. He wants to silk up everything he can."

Graham sits up from under a machine. "And I'd love to learn about his planet's tech." He takes a wrench and lies back down.

"See, you're the perfect team, you can teach each other—"

Graham stops working and props himself up. "Cody, Boulder is an alien from a highly-advanced society. How am I gonna teach him anything?"

I scoff. "These people are hopeless."

"You're telling me."

I turn to Cody. "We're goin' down to the bunker, Cody."

He follows us down the pole. "Why did Dad move you two down here anyway?"

"Because, we're part of them. Heatwave's our Guardian, not your Dad."

Nellie sighs. "We just have to use one of them for cover, so we chose Dani."

"Really?"

"Why not?"  
I sigh heavily. "Mom died, Dad became an abusive drunk. We need a mother figure, Cody. Every girl does."

* * *

 **command center, bunker**

Nellie and I ditch Cody when we realize the bots are in their command center. Once at the door, we see Carrier pacing in front of the screen, and the others standing back to give him space. "This isn't working, Optimus. Our partners don't want anything to do with us."

Chase holds out a hand. "Actually, Chief and I get along quite well."

Carrier growls. "How are supposed to complete your mission to help humans, if they won't let us?"

" _I'm certain you will find the way, Heatwave. Remember, learning to communicate with humans is also part of your mission._ "

"My partner communicates loud and clear." Blades—Sire—touches one of his audios. "Especially loud."

Boulder raises one arm. "Well, Cody's been trying to help us fit in."

" _Then take guidance from Cody. I have found that the young of this species are the most valuable allies._ "

"Make friends? With all due respect, Optimus, that's all you have to say?"

" _Not entirely. Rescue Bots, good luck!_ " With that, the comm switches off. Carrier's left with his mouth hanging open. He sighs and crosses his arms before looking down to Nellie and I.

I shrug to Nellie before looking up to Carrier. "Carrier, it's—"

The door opens with a clang. "Guys— Wow, I didn't know the bunker had a secret room!"

Sire looks down to him. "How did it go, Cody?"

He sighs. "New plan. Kade, Dani and Graham don't know you like I do, right?" Sire kneels to Cody. "So, you all just need to bond."

"What does "bonding" entail?"

Nellie and I share a look. I smirk. "Definitely _not_ what it does for _you_."

* * *

 **bunker**

Cody drags the three down the elevator. "This is the amazing thing we had to see? The bunker? We've been here thousand times."

"Not in years!" Dani turns to her stuffed elephant. "Oh, I used to love to play on here." She hugs it before turning to Kade. "Remember, you get lost in the tunnels, Kade?"

Graham walks over to a game. "Wonder if I could beat my old score."

Cody backs up to the bots, Nellie, and I. "You're on."

They all start arguing. "First—"

"I don't wanna go—"

"We could go by height—"

"I let me go—"

They finally push Sire out. "Hi!"

The three turn to us in varying degrees of shock and frustration. "Really?"

"Don't freak. I invited them, too." The others step out, with me on Carrier's shoulder. "I thought it would be cool if we all hang out together. You know, just the ten of us."

Kade storms away. "Come on, Kade. What're you afraid of?"

Boulder jumps in. "Is this an Earth game? May I try?"

Graham nods. "Sure. You pull this to start."

He breaks off the plunger. "Oh, fun! Now what?"

Blades looks at some kind of cue card. "Lovely weather we're having today, isn't it?"

Dani is sitting beside him, still hugging her stuffed elephant. "Perfect for flying!"

He leans down, almost wilting. "Or not." He glances back to the card. "Oh, do you have any hobbies?"

"Flying."

Kade and Carrier are sitting on either side of a corner, in the same position. It's almost laughable. Kade glances to him, then stands and walks off. "I think, we're done here."

Chase steps over to Cody, Sire, Nellie, and I. "That went quite well."

The alarms go off. The three older kids run over to the screen. Kade presses a button, followed by Papa's voice. " _We have a situation on main in park. Sewers are overflowing._ "

"So call a plumber."

" _With lava._ " At that moment, one of the manhole covers blows, and lava explodes through the hole. At the sight, two cars collide. " _This can get ugly pretty fast. I need the whole team out here._ "

Nellie and I turn to run to Carrier and Sire. "Stay here, you two. It's going to be too dangerous."

We look at our feet before running to Cody.

" _Cody, get on the command center comm-link. Your siblings will need some help working with their partners._ "

* * *

 **town, charlie's pov**

Chase and I are directing traffic around the lava when Haley drives past us and into the growing pool. "Chase, help her."

Chase reaches down and allows her to climb into his hand. "Next time, citizen, please follow the rules of the road. It's not just a good idea, it's the law."

* * *

 **with Dani, from the command center**

" _Can you be a little more—Ow!—gentle with that?_ "

" _Soon as you learn how to fly._ "

"Dani, be nice, remember?"

" _Blades, buddy, I know, this is hard for you, but you can do it. So do it already!_ "

Cody, Nellie, and I cringe. "That's not what I meant."

I roll my eyes. "Duh."

Nellie sighs softly. "Sire's got some work to do with Dani, but they'll get there."

I sigh heavily. "I hope." We turn to the screen following Boulder and Graham.

 _Boulder pushes one last concrete barrier up to the lava, then transforms before turning to Graham. "Do you think this is enough to hold the lava?"_

 _"You're right. It must seem such a primitive solution to you."_

"Graham, Boulder's not dissing you, he's trying to help.

But you gotta tell him what you're thinking, first."

I smile. "They seem to be doin' good, other than that."

Cody nods. "Yeah." We turn to the screen watching Kade and Heatwave. "Why do you call him Carrier?"

"Because he _is_ one, and he asked us to. He's got the first parent bond, making him like a human's mom. That's why we need Dani."

 _Carrier pulls up and transforms, then prepares to start spraying a fire, only for Kade to start with his old truck. "I've got this covered. You can move on, partner." Carrier turns and walks away._

"Kade, you have to work together!"

 _"No time for chit-chat, Cody." Kade takes off his comm link and flicks it away. Under the truck, another manhole cover blows, flipping the truck and knocking Kade out._

"Kade! Kade! Are you okay? Kade!"

 _The lava shorts out the comm. Carrier suddenly shows up and starts spraying the approaching lava. "You're welcome, partner."_

* * *

 **command center**

Papa's face comes on the monitor. _"Cody, we've cleared up the most of the downtown, but the lava won't quit. If we can't block the leak soon, I'll need you to send out island-wide evacuation order._ "

"You got it, Dad, but let me call someone first." He ends the comm and contacts Doc Greene. "Doc Greene, you there?" Doc appears upside-down, causing Cody to smack the screen.

" _Do not adjust your monitor. I'm upside down over here, too. I'm testing my theory that I can solve equations faster when all my blood is collected in my head._ "

"Doc, is there a volcano on the island we don't know about?"

" _No, but there is one we_ do _know about. Mount Magma, built for the world's fair of 1939. That's when we invented deep fried cotton candy, you see, the sugar felt in the hot oil._ "

"Doc, how could a fake volcano spill real lava into the sewers?"

" _Well, the volcano is fake, but the lava isn't. When Mount Magma was moved here, the engineers sunk the pipe deep into the Earth's core. Pent up pressure in the core could push lava back up the pipe. But the top of the volcano is sealed, so the lava would come out wherever it could. Like the sewers. The pressure would keep forcing lava out until it covered our whole island. That would take about 4.7 hours." He pulls out a timer. "Oh, saved a full second of my calculation time! Hanging upside down really does work!_ "

"Doc, this is for real."

He flips himself right-side up, then turns back to us. " _Then you have to get rid of the lava pressure immediately._ " He climbs off his contraption and grabs a soda bottle before shaking it. " _Think of a volcano as a giant fizzy bottle. To get rid of the pressure, you open it a little at a time._ " He starts to slowly open the bottle. " _A small controlled eruption should take care of your lava problem, but don't open the lid fast or…_ " The soda explodes out of the bottle.

* * *

 **town, with Charlie**

Blades lowers a concrete barricade as Chase directs him. Carrier and Boulder each place another around the sewer grate. "All right, team. Just got off the comm with Cody. He says we can stop this lava, but we have to erupt a volcano to do it."

Sire turns to Papa after he transforms. "And that's the safest option?"

"It's the only option. I won't lie. Things might get hairy. If the volcano goes up too fast, we could get caught in the lava." He walks over to the bots. "I'll understand if you don't wanna be a part of this mission. It's dangerous. Griffin Rock isn't your home."

Carrier turns to him. "If you go, we go."

Graham steps forward. "You'd risk your lives for us?"

Boulder looks down to them. "That's what being partners means."

Chase continues. "Wherever there is an emergency there are Rescue Bots. Ready to serve, save and protect."

Sire finishes. "We didn't have the chance to save our home, we won't let you lose yours."

Papa smiles up at them. "Glad to have you on board." He turns to his family. "But for this plan to succeed, we'll all have to put aside our differences and work together as real partners. Understood?" Everyone but Kade nods. Kade steps forward and smiles, then nods as well.

* * *

 **Mount Magma, normal pov, from the command center**

"You're almost there, guys. Boulder, I'm sending you with schematic of how the volcano works."

 _Graham studies the schematics. "Yes, I see."_

"Graham, you have to tell Boulder what you're thinking."

 _"Oh, right. Sorry." He turns back to the diagram. "Okay, from this diagram, it looks like the volcano's ON-switch should be inside the mountain nearby." They stop, and Graham climbs out. "But I don't know where exactly."_

 _Boulder lifts his shovel. "That's where I can help." He slams it down, sending out seismic waves. Graham flinches from it. "Found it."_

 _"Whoa, you have seismic imaging?"_

 _"Of course."_

Cody, Nellie, and I turn to the screen with Papa on it.

 _"Head back to town, please. It's about to get hot around here."_

 _"Oh, no."_

 _"We've planned this picnic—"_

 _Chase steps up behind him. "Okay, right away."_

 _"Yes, sir."_

* * *

 **with Heatwave and kade, command center**

 _The two firemen are almost bored to tears. "What's going on, Cody? When do we get to see some action?"_

We glance at the screens. "Blades is moving into place now." We turn back to the screen with Blades.

Nellie and I lean toward the mic. "Be careful, Sire."

 _Dani lowers the wench hook. "Blades, we're attaching you to the switch of volcano's lowest setting." Graham hooks it to the switch. "When you fly up, the volcano will turn on and blast out the lava. Get clear as quickly as you can."_

 _Dani quickly replies. "Blades and I have it from here. Shoo you two." They pull up on the switch. "We did it."_

 _"Now, let's just get out of here."_

 _The ash cloud covers Sire and Dani. I can't see!"_

 _"Blades, go higher! We have to get out of this."_

 _"Which way is higher?"_

I wrench the microphone from Cody's hand. "Just relax, Sire. It's okay."

"You always were afraid of heights, Em."

Cody pulls it back. "Dani, talk nicely."

 _Dani sighs. "I know, I know." She turns her attention to my new Sire. "Blades, I'm not going let anything happen to you, I know you can't see, but I can read your instruments clear as day." An explosion comes from the volcano, causing Sire to panic. "I'll guide you. You're right side up. Just take us as high as you can, it's okay if you go slow._

 _"Here goes nothing." He flies up and out of the ash._

"You did it, Blades!"

Nellie and I lean on Cody's chair. "Oh, thank God."

 _"I did it, Dani, I did it!" His rotor suddenly jolts. "Um, excuse me. I think my rotor just hiccupped."_

 _"It must be the ash. We better take you down." The two land on a nearby cliff._

Cody, Nellie, and I turn to check on Kade and Heatwave.

 _The two start hosing down the lava as Papa comes over their comms. "How does it look, Kade?"_

 _"This lava isn't going anywhere."_

 _"Good. Chase and I closed all the mountain roads just in case. Sounds like crisis averted, team."_

Cody, Nellie, and I share a happy look. "Way to go everyone. We'll be waiting for you in the bunker."

* * *

 **field, third pov**

Dani looks through her binoculars and gasps when she notices the lava is flowing back into the volcano. "That's weird. The lava is disappearing."

"Wasn't that what we wanted?"

"Not like this." She turns to her comm. "Uh, you, guys. The lava over in my side is draining in some sort of hole in the rock."

Graham groans. "Oh, that's not a hole, it's a tunnel."

Boulder looks down at Graham, a worried expression on his face. "A tunnel. Like the ones that all lead to the firehouse bunker?"

Heatwave looks down to him. "Wait a minute. The lava is flowing towards the bunker?"

Kade continues. "But that's where Cody is."

"And Mari." Heatwave quickly activates his comm. "Cody! Cody, can you hear us?" He lowers his hand. "Must be offline and underground by now."

Kade turns to yell at Graham. "Why didn't you warn us Cody might be in danger?"

"I-I didn't know! There's no tunnel on the schematic!"

It's more than obvious Kade is more angry with himself than he is with Graham. "We're supposed to be heroes and we can't do anything!"

Heatwave transforms. "We can do plenty if you stop complaining and get in!" He turns his attention to Graham as Kade climbs in. "Graham, are there any other tunnels near which intersect that with the lava?"

"I don't know. None of these diagrams are up to date." He turns to his partner. "Boulder, can you map the tunnels below us?" As Boulder does, Graham taps his comm. "Dani, we're gonna need water. Maybe we can cool this lava and slow it down.

" _I'll see what I can do._ "

"Got it."

Graham turns to Boulder. Okay, here is the lava, if you take the tunnel below you might have the time to stop the flow before it reaches Cody. But you have to make it to this crossing before the lava does."

"We will."

* * *

 **with dani**

"I see water tower. But there is no way we can get there on foot." Blades suddenly takes off. "Whoa! Uh, Blades! Oh, no, we can't fly in this ash it might freeze your rotors."

"And it might not. If it means helping Cody it's worth to few hiccups. Excuse me in advance?"

Dani winks. "Anytime, partner."

* * *

 **with Kade**

Graham comes over the comm. " _The intersection should be straight ahead._ "

"No, no, no!" They stop at a wall of rocks blocking the tunnel. Kade jumps out and starts moving rocks. "We'll never get through!"

"Get in!" Heatwave slams through the pile of rocks.

"How did you know that would work?"

"I didn't." He stops and lets Kade out.

"Like Graham said, if we can cool down the lava we can stop it from reaching Cody."

"Not if it's just keeping coming."

They start spraying the lava.

* * *

 **with dani**

Dani and Blades fly over to the lava with the top of the water tower. "Anybody ordered a drink?"

"What? No, we're taking this to the lava. Oh, I get it. Earth humor."

* * *

 **with kade**

"The lava is moving too fast."

They back into the roof of the cavern. "Good place as any to hold our ground."

Suddenly the water stops. "What happened?"

"We've exhausted my water reserves." He looks down to Kade as he retracts the hose. "Go, save yourself!"

Kade turns, then turns back and lays a hand on Heatwave's leg. "Fat chance."

* * *

 **outside**

Graham looks up to Blades. "OK, Blades. Drop the water, now!" The water tower explodes on impact.

* * *

 **inside**

The lava is about to melt Kade's boots. He raises his boot nervously, and cringes, as the water reaches them in the nick of time. "Yes, the team up top came through!" He looks up to Heatwave. "You know, this doesn't mean we're best friends or anything.

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

* * *

 **bunker, normal pov**

Cody, Nellie, and I look up when Kade and Carrier pull through the door to the tunnel. "Hey, how did you guys get in here?"

Kade runs over to us and hugs Cody. "Don't you ever scare us like that again!" He then walks away.

Carrier transforms and looks after Kade before turning to Cody, Nellie, and I. "Yeah, what he said."

"What did I do?"

Nellie runs after him. "What did Cody do?"

I shrug and run after Carrier. "Carrier!" He kneels to me. "What happened out there?"

He kneels and runs a finger over our heads. "It doesn't matter, as long as you're safe."

Nellie and I cross our arms. "That doesn't answer our question."

"The lava was flowing toward the bunker. You could have been hurt, but you weren't."

"Because you're a fire-bot."

"He ran out of water." The two of us glare at Kade. "Well, he did."

Carrier sighs. "I did. Blades saved the day." He sighs. "Now, get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow."

* * *

 **the next day, morning**

Nellie and I walk over to Dani while we're waiting for breakfast. "Dani? Can I…ask you something?"

She sets down the coffee pot and turns to us. "What's wrong?"

"It's about what Opt—"

"Blades explained."

Nellie sighs. "Oh…"

I sigh softly. "Will-you-be-our-pretend-mom-for-our-cover?"

She takes a moment to figure out my speed talk before answering. "Of course." She smiles. "Anything for you girls."

We hug her before running for the door. We need to get moving or Carrier can't take us to school. "Thanks, Momma!" We run to the elevator, leaving her confused.

She raises an eyebrow. "Momma?"

* * *

 **the next day, afternoon**

Cody runs into the living room, dragging us. We're wearing our everyday dresses, having changed right after school. "You guys! You got to come check this out!" We all take the elevator to the bunker. Cody, Nellie, and I have to push Kade off it once we stop. We turn him toward the wall, where the bots, Papa, Cody, Nellie, and I had painted the rescue bots logo. "What do you think? I mean, this is their home now, too. Right?"

Kade slaps an arm around Cody with a smile on his face. "Sure looks that way."

Nellie and I squeal and hug Dani, causing her to hug us back.

"I guess she said you could call her your mother?"

I nod up to Sire before hugging Carrier's leg. "I _know_ we're gonna like it here."

Nellie hugs Carrier's other leg. "You said it."

Papa lays a hand on our shoulders as Carrier and Sire smile down at us. "We'll make sure of it."

Carrier sighs. "Now, I've finally gotten Optimus to have his medic train you."

I look up at him, excited. "Train us?"

Nellie looks up at him too, but she's confused. "In what?"

He kneels to us. "You'll need medical training if you want to reach your full potential as a healer. He's willing to start teaching you now, but you have to come with me."

"We don't have to live with him or anything, right?"

"Of course not, Little Ones. You're staying right here with us."

We smile up at him. "Thanks, Carrier."

Kade scoffs. "Okay, what's with all this Carrier nonsense?"

"They're techno-organic, and I'm their Guardian. I want to raise them as my daughters, and I _am_ a carrier."

"Okay?"

"I'm raising them, Kade. End of story."

"Just don't let them take over."

Nellie and I share a look before hanging off Carrier's legs. I smile. "We'll take him over—"

Nellie giggles. "If we want to!"

"He's our Carrier!"

Kade rolls his eyes before walking off.


	5. Cybertronian Forms

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Cybertronian Form

We get up the next day and change into our school dresses before getting our energon from Carrier. Once we finish our cubes, we head upstairs for breakfast.

Once we're done eating, we head downstairs to get our school bags. "Hey, Carrier."

"Morning, Mari. Where's Nellie?"

"Already back on the elevator. Try not to argue with Kade today."

"No promises."

I roll my eyes and start for the elevator.

"Mari?"

I glance back. "I'm fine, Carrier. I'm just going to school."

"I'll take you two. We've got patrol."

"What about Cody?"

"He said he was going to walk."

I shrug. "All right. We're riding with Carrier." He gives me a look. "I'm still gettin' used to that."

"You're not alone."

* * *

 **school, noon**

We're in Gym class, and the other kids have started playing dodgeball. Nellie and I are standing nearby, watching Cody and Frankie play. I hold up my arms to block one of the balls, when I feel something strange. It's like my body is trying to tense up for something.

Nellie turns to me. "Emily? You feel that?"

I nod. "We need ta call Momma." We run to the teacher. "Mr. White, we need to call Momma."

"Why?"

"Somethin's wrong. I don' know what."

"Who's your Mom?"

Cody turns to us. "It's Dani. She's adopting them. Em and Nell got closest to her." He sees the backs of our legs twitching and runs over. "Maybe it's because they're so far from their era."

"Cody, take them to the office and call your Dad. Stay with them until someone gets here for them."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

 **office**

"Em? Nell? What was that about?"

"Ratchet explained that our Cybertronian form would be revealed soon, and that we'd know when it was comin' so we could get away from the humans."

Nellie nods. "I think it's happenin'."

"Ah. Want me to call Kade?"

I shake my head. "Momma."

"But she—"

Nellie sighs. "I wan' Sire, not Carrier."

"And that's—"

I sigh. "Blades. We wan' Blades."

"What's with—"

"They mature slower than we do. Ratch says we're behind more than we _should_ be, but he doesn't know why. We should be about the maturity level of an eight year old, but we're closer to a seven year old's." I shrug. "Besides that, we lapse into baby talk when we're scared or tired."

"I'm going to assume you're scared."

The secretary pushes the phone toward Cody. We nod and watch as he picks up the phone to call Momma. "Dani?"

" _What's wrong, Cody?_ "

"It's Em and Nell. They're feeling…" He turns to me with a question in his eyes, causing me to shrug. "Weird. Em thinks it's related to _them_."

" _We're on our way, Cody._ "

" _Just keep them quiet. They should be able to handle it until we get there. I'll have Heatwave meet us in the bunker when we get home._ "

"Thanks." He hangs up and turns to me. "She's on her way." He walks over to us. "Blades said Heatwave would meet you in the bunker."

* * *

 **ten minutes later**

I boost Nellie up before climbing in. "Hi, Momma. Hey, Sire."

Sire turns to us through the comm screen. "Are you okay, Sweetsparks?"

"We will be. We just need ta get home."

"You think it's happening?"

I nod. "I _know_ it is."

"Um, Blades… what's going on?"

"They're techno-organic."

"You told me that. They're also your princesses."

"They've got a form like ours, each, but they haven't been able to reach it. We assumed that it was because they hadn't had a steady supply of energon. They could be close to reaching it. If they are, they don't need to be around the rest of the town."

"Because of your cover?"

"Because it's not easy. First transformations are hard enough for a mech or femme old enough for a vehicle mode. They're only ten—eight vorns."

"How does that—"

"One point two years less than their human age."

"Ah." She sighs. "So, we need to get them home. Is Kade off patrol?"

"I commed Heatwave. If they aren't, they will be soon."

I turn and hug the seat while Nellie hugs it from the back. "Thanks, Sire."

"Maybe you two can surprise him when he gets back to the bunker."

* * *

 **home, early afternoon**

We stagger off the elevator and lean back against the wall. For some reason, it's getting harder to walk—to even keep my balance. Nellie and I are all but leaning on each other for support. Sire comes down with the platform and motions for us to get to our room. I shake my head and try to regain my bearings. Nellie has already fallen to her knees, and has apparently decided to stay there.

He lays a hand on Nellie, then kneels to me. "Mari, what's wrong?"

"It's hard to balance. I feel like I'm on a boat."

He smiles slightly. "I went through the same thing when I got here."

"What? Tha'—"

"I wasn't always a helicopter, Sweetspark. I had to get _used_ to having sensors on my back. I didn't start out with doorwings like Praxians do, or with wings or rotors."

"So…"

"It may just mean that your forms have doorwings, or some other form with sensor panels. They aid in balance and coordination."

"Oh…" I look down to Nellie before looking back to Sire. "Is there any way we can make this go faster? I hate feelin' so helpless, and Nellie…"

"Maybe… I'll have to comm Ratchet."

"If there is, tell me."

"I'm not letting you hurt yourself." I send him a pleading look. "All right, but if either of you hurt yourself, don't tell your Carrier I taught you."

"You're in EMS. Don't tell me _you_ couldn't _fix us_."

He sighs. "I might have to call your teacher, if it's bad enough."

I sigh heavily. "We'll be fine."

Nellie uses Sire's leg to pull herself up. "Jus' tell us."

He sighs, but kneels to me anyway. "Just close your eyes, and tense your muscles. Then you'll do the same thing to transform once you get a vehicle mode."

I look at my arms as Nellie does the same. "Are you sure…"

"Your body will want to anyway. You're just working with it, instead of against it."

I nod and try to do what he told me to. I can feel something happening, but I don't know what. I do know that I'm getting taller. Once everything relaxes, I let my eyes open and glance up to Sire to find him smiling at us. From where I'm standing, I can't see Nellie, but I'm sure she's fine. From the look on Sire's faceplates, she's okay. "Sire?"

"Come on." He leads us into our berth room and toward our huge wall mirror. I gasp softly. "Like it?"

"It's beautiful." And it is. My frame is slender, and azure blue with glitter mixed in, and I have doorwings—as expected—on my back, and a light pink chevron on my forehead. I have a light pink star on my chest, and on both doorwings, with a pink Autobot logo on the one on my chest. "How tall do you think I am?"

"Around ten feet, I think. Dani's been explaining it to me."

I step aside to let Nellie look. Her frame is identical to mine, but a darker blue, with yellow details.

I look back up to him. "How do we change back? I want to surprise Carrier."

"Just do the same thing you did to activate this form." He sighs. "I'll go get you two some energon. You'll need to refuel. Transforming can take a lot out of a youngling your age."

We shift back. "Thanks, Sire." While we're waiting for him, we walk over to our closet. I change from my school dress into a light blue long sleeved dress, a light pink half apron, white stockings, and my light blue button shoes with white buttons. I take out my pink ribbons and tie in light blue ones, then tie on my light pink bonnet and slip it back. Nellie changes into a light pink long sleeved dress, a light blue half apron, white stockings, and her light blue button shoes with white buttons. She leaves her ribbons, and ties on a light blue bonnet.

We each walk out with a book and take our new stainless steel water bottles with pink grippers with a butterfly graphic and blue lids, and slip the pink wrist straps around our wrists before drinking half the energon inside.

Carrier runs in then. "Blades, where's—" He looks down to see us waving up at him. "Oh."

"Dani commed Chief Burns on the way to their school, so he knows they're home."

Carrier kneels to us. "What happened, Little Ones?"

Sire and I share a look. I smile slightly when he nods, and nod to Nellie. "This." We shift back into our new-found Cybertronian forms.

Carrier's chin all but hits the floor. "What in the—Mari—Saf—" We move to return to human form, only for him to stand and lay a hand on our shoulders. "You need to get used to them, Little Ones."

"I know." I smile as he looks down at me, checking my plating for any damage. He does the same with Nellie, then steps back with a smile. "Praxian frames."

"What?"

He crouches so he can look us in the—what did they call them? Oh, yeah. Optics. "Mari, Saf, you are some of the last few Praxians in existence today, and the youngest." He sighs before straightening and starting for the command center. "Blades, keep an eye on them. I want them to stay in these forms for now."

"Where are you—"

"I need to comm Optimus."

* * *

 **command center, heatwave's pov**

I step back after setting the comm to Optimus' frequency.

" _Heatwave? Have you encountered trouble?_ "

"No, Sir." I smile. I can't help but be proud of my youngling femmes. "Mariposa and Safire were able to reach their Cybertronian forms."

" _Any difficulties?_ "

"None. They seem to be adapting well."

" _Any discrepancies?_ "

"Not that I know of, but…" I sigh softly. "They're Praxian."

Another face—their medic's—appears when I mention their frame type. " _How is their control?_ "

"I wouldn't know. They're with Blades."

" _Thank you for updating us on the femmes._ "

" _Keep me updated on their control. Bumblebee may not be Praxian, but he may be able to help them learn to control their doorwings._ "

"Yes, Sir."

" _Comm me when their inferno develops. I may need you to send them out so I can examine them properly._ "

"Of course."

" _Good luck._ "

* * *

 **normal pov**

We run over when Carrier comes out of the command center and hug him, causing him to chuckle. "Easy, Little Ones. You're still not used to your new frames."

Nellie smiles. She tripped over a chair while we were waiting, and wound up sprawled across the downed chair. "We know."

I smile up at him. "But we love you, Carrier."

He nods. "Come on." He turns toward the berth rooms, then turns back to Blades. "You too, Blades."

* * *

 **heatwave's berth room**

We all sit in a row on his berth. Blades turns to him. "Are we going to—"

"Yes."

"Aren't they a little old for—"

"Not really. They're only eight vorns, Blades."

Sire looks horrified as he turns back to Carrier. "You're not going to—"

"I'm not going to _spark merge_ with a _youngling_ , Blades. I'm a _Rescue Bot_ , not some kind of _youngling_ _molester_."

I pipe up from between the two, starting to get a little anxious. "Then, what are you doin'?"

Carrier turns to us and sighs softly. "It's well-practiced when one takes in a sparkling from the well. We're not going to hurt you."

Nellie tilts her head to the side. "Then…"

"I'm just going to open my chest plates. You can touch my spark if you want to—"

Sire pipes up. "It's actually expected of the sparkling, because they're naturally drawn to it."

"Just don't get rough. You need to be careful."

Sire nods before continuing from earlier. "Once the carrier bond is formed, I'll do the same thing."

I smile. "So… It's your way of adoptin' someone."

Carrier smiles. "Yes." He sighs. "We have to get this done while I've got some downtime. Kade's got to go back out after lunch."

Sire turns to him, confused. "What happened to Chase? He was supposed to have the afternoon patrol."

Carrier sighs. "Chief Burns said he purged early this morning, in the middle of their patrol. Boulder and Graham are working at the power plant, so it's just the two of us, and you two had the ocean patrol early this morning." He sighs. "Besides, I want you to stay with the femmes."

"Okay."

Carrier nods before turning to me and opening his chest plates. The bright azure glow pours from his chest and fills the dim room with light. It's like nothing I've seen before. I gasp softly. "Beautiful."

I reach toward it, but pull my hand back quickly when I see his optics watching me intently. "Go ahead, Little One. You won't hurt me just by touching it."

I reach forward and brush my fingertips against his spark chamber. It's warm, and inviting. I move closer and put my hands around his spark, still staring into the glow. I can't turn away from it, and I can feel the parent bond forming. I'm so focused on his spark I don't even notice when Carrier pulls me into his lap. After another minute, I pull my hands away from it and curl up against him.

He moves me back slightly. "Mari?"

"'m fine, Carrier."

He turns to the mech beside us. "Blades?" He turns to Nellie. "Come on, Saf." She nods, and climbs into his lap the second I move.

Sire nods and opens his plating. I crawl into his lap and brush a hand against his spark. After a minute I cup my hands around it as I had Carrier's. I can feel the bond form, but it doesn't form as strong as Carrier's, for some reason. After a minute, I move, and let Nellie take my place.

Once Sire closes his plating, I turn to him. "Why—"

"Sire bonds aren't as strong right away. They form slowly, over time. It'll get there."

I nod. "Thanks, Sire." I sigh softly. "Now, about Chase…"

"Has Ratchet taught you—"

"I know how to do an exam, Sire. It was the first thing I learned from the Doc."

"But you don't—"

"He's got to make them up yet."

Sire stands with me. "I'll help you, just to make sure you know what you're doing."

"Thanks, Sire."

* * *

 **chase's berth room**

I knock on the door before leading Sire and Nellie in. We find Chase lying on his side in his berth, a blue plush blanket draped over his frame. One arm is resting over the blanket, and there's a waste can beside the berth. I can smell the purged energon, and it's all I can do to not race out of the room. "Chase?"

"I assure you I am fine, younglings." He turns to Sire.

I walk over to his berth and sit beside him, leaving Nellie standing by Sire, before laying a hand on his arm. "I'm sure, if tha' were the case, you wouldn' be curled in bed lookin' like death warmed over."

"It may just be a virus, Sweetsparks." I look up at Sire, prompting him to continue. "We get them too."

I sigh softly. "Or it could be something more—something worse. I've seen this kind of thing before…" I look down at my lap as coolant comes to my optics.

Nellie steps over and lays a hand on my arm, then finishes for me. "In Mom."

Sire lays a hand on our shoulders. "It's okay, Sweetsparks."

"What happened to your human carrier?"

I sigh and motion for Sire to leave. This is personal, between Chase, Nellie, and I. Once he's gone, we turn to Chase with a faint sigh. "Mom was pregnant with our li'l brother. He was early—too early to live. She died, and Dad blamed us, 'cause Mom had wanted another baby." I sigh softly. "If you're a carrier and bonded, you could be carrying."

He sighs softly before nodding. "To Boulder."

I run a hand over his arm. "Don' matter who to."

Nellie nods. "Tha's all we needed to hear."

I walk over to the door and let Sire back in before taking the scanner he pulls out for me. I fumble with it for a minute before I can figure out how to work it, then run the beam over his armor. "Yep."

Sire turns to me. "What?"

Nellie smiles, having seen the scan from her place behind me. "Newspark."

He glances at the screen over my shoulder. "How did you—"

"Mom was a nurse. We loved helping out when she'd assist in deliveries." Chase sighs softly, causing me to lay my hand back on his arm. "Chase? Is something—"

"I'm not sure how I will be able to patrol if I cannot even get out of my berth."

I smile gently. "It'll get better in a few days."

Nellie nods. "We'll tell Papa to give you some time."

Chase nods in thanks. "I will tell him tonight."

* * *

 **that night**

We look up from our books when we hear the elevator, and stand to follow the officer taking something into Chase's berth room. "Papa?"

"What's…" I point to the book in his hand before grabbing the cube of low grade Carrier had filled for Chase a few minutes ago.

"The police manual from my training days, and the ten-codes we use here in town. Chase asked for it earlier." He sighs softly. "I didn't think they could get sick."

"Eh." Nellie shrugs. "You do, don't you?"

I shrug. "They're just as alive as you are."

"How are you, anyway? Dani said—"

Nellie beams. "We reached our robot forms."

I grin. "We knew, and I knew it shouldn' happen in front of everyone at school."

"Good move." He smiles at me. "I want to see them later."

"Yes, Sir."

We shift into our Cybertronian forms and follow him into Chase's berth room. I'm carrying an adult's cube of low grade carefully in both hands.

Chase is sitting on the edge of his berth when we step in. He raises an eyebrow ridge when I hand him the cube. "For the sparkling." I whisper before we turn to leave.

"Mariposa, Safire, please stay." We turn to him with the same curious look. "You may be able to explain this better than I can." He turns to Papa. "I am sparked."

Papa raises an eyebrow before turning to us, only to find us in our new cybertronian forms as we try unsuccessfully to get Chase to drink his energon.

I sigh and turn to Papa. "Both genders of their kind can carry sparklings."

Nellie nods. "When he says he's sparked, he means he's carrying."

I smile. "Carriers are naturally protective of sparklings and younglings, but Praxians and Seekers went to the extremes to protect their young."

"Understood. Anything I need to worry about?"

I shrug.

"I am capable of retrieving what I will require. If something that I cannot handle occurs, I will let you know."

Papa nods. "And what are they?"

"They are Praxian, but we are closely related to Seekers."

"What are Praxians, or Seekers?"

"Praxians normally have large sensor panels on their backs. They are usually formed by the doors of their alternate mode. Mariposa and Safire have fully praxian frames, while I am only part so, and have my sire's frame. Seekers are Vosnians, or fliers. Their wings are pointed. They are closely related to Praxians, though they no longer intermingle."

Papa nods, then sighs. "So who's the…" He turns to me with a question in his eyes.

I smile. "Sire."

"Thank you." He turns back to Chase. "Who's the Sire?"

"Boulder. We have been bonded since before we left Cybertron. He has not yet returned from the hydroelectric plant."

"Graham's going to be home in half an hour. You can tell him then." He turns to me. "Emily—Mariposa—whatever you want to go by now—just because you're tecnho-organic doesn't mean you can skip supper."

Nellie stomps her foot. "What about me?"

"You too. I expect to see you both upstairs in half an hour."

We nod together. "Yes, Sir."

"I'm sure you'll be picking up with your training now, but you need to make sure Heatwave or Blades tells one of us to call the school if you're going to miss. I don't think Chase needs to be hunting for truancies while he's carrying."

We nod again. "Yes, Sir."

I smile. "And you're right. He needs to take it easy—especially for the first and last month."

"How long…"

I smile sheepishly. "Oh, sorry. Four months."

* * *

 **our room**

We sigh and climb into bed. It's been a long and exhausting day, and I know it's just going to get worse from here.


	6. Hotshots

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Hotshots

 **morning**

Nellie shakes me awake in a panic. "Emily!"

"What?" I open my eyes to find my sister with her usually blonde hair now a deep sapphire blue. "Your hair!"

"I know! What should I do!?"

"Calm down. Breathe. Give me time to wake up." I climb out of bed and walk past the mirror to my dresser so I can get my clothes for the day, and gasp. My hair's… _blue_! "CARRIER!"

Carrier bursts into our room and looks around our room. When he sees nothing wrong, he turns to us. "Mari? Saf? What's—"

I turn to him, still freaking out. "MY HAIR'S BLUE! WHAT DO I DO? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

Nellie shakes me gently. "WHAT HAPPENED TO CALM DOWN!?"

He sighs. "Calm down, Little Ones. It's all right." He sits on our bed carefully, and motions for us to sit in our little easy chairs. I shake my head and clamber into his lap, with Nellie following me quickly. "It's probably just a side effect of your needing energon. If it is, there's nothing we can do, except live with it."

"But what do _we_ do?"

"You go to school like you always do. You act like this is completely normal. If someone asks, you colored it." Carrier, Nellie, and I turn to see Momma at the door. "Kade's waiting, Heatwave. With Chase down, we're going to have to cover for him."

He sighs. "Then you'll have to handle this crisis."

"Gladly." She smirks. "Blades and I were going to take the twins and Cody to school anyway."

Once Carrier leaves, I turn to Momma as she pulls my light pink dress out of the closet. It's my second-newest, and one of my favorites. "That's _not_ my school dress."

She then pulls out Nellie's blue dress. "Mine either."

Momma smirks. "Then let's mix things up today."

We look up to her. Nellie scoffs. "Primus already mixed things up for today."

I shrug. "But, okay."

She looks at my other outfits as I dress in a light pink long sleeved dress, a light blue half apron, white stockings, and light blue button shoes with white buttons. I braid my now-blue hair and tie the ends with light pink hair ribbons, then tie on my light blue bonnet and slide it back. Nellie changes into her blue long sleeved dress, a light pink half-apron, white stockings, and light blue button shoes. She finishes her hair, and ties on a light pink bonnet.

We grab our school bags as Momma hands us our lunch boxes. "Blades has thermoses for you, and your "cubes", whatever that means."

We nod and run out the door. Sire hands us the thermoses and our little cubes, which we quickly drain. "How's Chase?"

"He's lying down right now. I checked on him a few minutes ago, and he was in recharge."

I smile. "Good. He needs that rest."

* * *

 **school**

We climb out of Blades and start toward the school. We've got our bonnets up, and I tucked my braids into it on the way. I'm starting to feel out-of-place in my usual dresses, but I'm too afraid to try the modern clothes they got for me. I know through our telepathy that Nellie's nervous too. Frankie gives me a thumbs up when I move to hang my bonnet in my locker. "What?"

She beams at us. "Love the hair!"

Nellie sighs. "Oh…"

"You don't?"

I shrug. "We're still getting used to it."

* * *

 **after school**

We run out the door after school to find Papa waiting with Chase. I quickly climb into the front seat as Nellie joins Cody in the back, and close the door before patting the dash. "How ya feelin'?"

"I have been better, but at least I am able to be out of my berth."

Nellie smiles. "That's always good."

"I would have to agree."

Papa pulls into the garage at the firehouse. We follow Chase down to the bunker while Cody goes upstairs.

* * *

 **Charlie's pov**

I call Doc Greene as I chase after him in my Cybertronian partner. " _Can I call you back? This really isn't a good time._ "  
"I can see that, Doc."  
" _My solar car is out of control! It won't shut off. The accelerator's stuck. The steering system seems to have a mind of its own. And I'm getting a little carsick._ "

I sigh and activate my comm. "All right, team. You heard the Doc. Let's do what we do."

Chase, ever helpful, states his location. "The vehicle has turned south on the March Lane."

Dani comes over the comm from her helicopter. She and Cody have their eyes in the skies, watching Doc to see if he's in any serious danger. " _Hey, how about we drop down and bounce on his roof to slow him down._ "

Blades is less than happy with her idea. " _Helping out is good, dropping is okay. Bouncing I'd like to discuss a little further._ "  
I tap my comm link. "Dani, you two just keep an eye on things from up there."  
Cody's voice comes over the comm next. " _Doc's now on Waverly. Headed right for some parked cars!_ "

Kade responds. " _Roger that. I'm on it._ "  
Heatwave groans. " _I think you mean_ we're _on it, don't you?_ "

Kade snaps back. " _Just get us there, Heatwave._ "

" _What about us?_ "

" _Shut it, Emily._ "

Heatwave transforms and uses his ladder as a ramp to propel Doc Greene over the cars.  
Cody comes back with Doc's latest location. " _Doc's back on Main street._ "  
Blades comes up with an idea—one I'm surprised I hadn't come up with. " _You know, if I were ground unit I kinda pop Doc's tires._ "  
Dani agrees. " _Good idea, Blades. Guys, I'll go back to the station and get a spike strip._ "

" _No need, Dani. Boulder and I can improvise._ " Graham holds up a tablet, showing Boulder his plan. " _What do you think?_

 _Feasible?_ "

" _A thing of beauty!_ " Boulder knocks a manhole cover loose and throws it like a Frisbee. It knocks a hanging sign loose on one side, knocking a spool of barbed wire into the street.

The tires pop, but quickly re-inflate. Doc Greene beams. "Well, at least I know the automated tire replacement works."  
Cody comes over the comms again. " _Oh, no. Doc's on Old Canyon road._ "  
Dani turns to the screen in Blades' vehicle mode. " _Blades, can you stop Doc's car if we land in front of it?_ "

Blades appears to prefer this idea. "Beats dropping and bouncing."

I come back on the line. "No, Dani. Stay in the air. Chase and I are closing in." Chase transforms and grabs the back bumper before bracing himself. The car still almost drags us into the gully. Once it's stopped, Chase pulls it off the bridge. "It's all right, Doc. You can let go the wheel now."

"All in all, except for the part where I couldn't stop, or steer, not a bad test run!"

"Uh, _yeah_."

* * *

 **outside, normal pov**

Huxley Prescott is doing an interview with the three, and Cody is washing the Rescue Bots. "An out of control vehicle, an unsuspecting public. Disaster in the making. How did our brave family of heroes save Griffin Rock yet again?"

Kade smirks. "Guts. It was harrowing, but I dug deep and—"

Huxley moves the microphone to Graham. "Graham, anything to add?"

"Well, in order to create a makeshift tire hazard I had to calculate the distance between—"

Huxley moves the microphone to Dani. "And how did you confide, Dani?"

"Me, I—"

Kade jumps in, hugging his sister with one arm. "Dani monitors everything from the air. I tell ya, we couldn't do our job without my little sis. We probably could, but—" Dani groans and shrugs her brother off before heading back inside. "As I was saying, a rescue this type requires on skill and concentration."

* * *

 **with the bots**

Carrier sighs. "You know, if there is mud to be found, Boulder's gonna roll right through it."  
"I'm part tractor. It's what I do."

I shrug from my place beside Chase, where Nellie and I are in Cybertronian form, buffing the bottoms of his feet. "He's right, you know."  
"I believe there must be a more efficient way to hold a runaway car than skiing behind it."

Nellie giggles. "Still, it _does_ sound like fun."  
Cody laughs. "There sure is. Keeping Doc Greene out of the driver's seat."  
"Gotta love the Doc. He keeps us busy."

Sire sighs. "Some of us. Others only watch from the sky."  
"Don't feel bad, Blades. Maybe our next rescue will happen in the air."  
Sire nods. "That would be nice. As long as it's not too high in the air."  
Carrier scowls. "What does it matter who does what? None of us is appreciated."  
"What do you mean, Heatwave?"

Carrier sighs. "Did you notice that I was one out there risking hook and ladder, but Kade took all the credit. Once again."

"Well, I don't know who's get it for helping either. Neither does Dani or Emily. But I know we're appreciated."  
"Something tells me Dani would not agree with you."

I stand and cross my arms. I'm with Carrier on this one. "Like we don't. We may be younglings, but we can still help!"

* * *

 **that night, my room**

I sigh. We need to get changed for bed, but I know Momma's got something planned, and I don't want to sleep through it. Nellie's reading in her small easy chair while I draw, lying on my stomach on our bed.

Momma knocks on the door before opening it, and holding out two pink stainless steel water bottles with pink caps, wrist straps, and white bunny graphics. "Emily, Nellie, Blades sent these for you."

I take mine from her. "Thanks."

Nellie nods, and sips from hers before replying. "Thanks."

She smiles at us. "Want to come with me? I'm going up to the lab to ask Doc Greene about something."

I grin. "Really? We can go?"

"Sure. Just grab a jacket. It's kind of chilly out."

I grab my shawl and run after her, my energon bottle strapped securely to my wrist, and my sister behind me. We scramble into Sire with Momma's help. "Hey, Sire!"

"Hey. I thought you two were going to bed."

I shrug. "We were going to, but Momma asked us to come with her."

"Oh." He sighs. "Heatwave, Mari and Saf are with me."

" _I was just about to check on them._ " He sighs. " _Just be careful._ "

The ride continues in silence. We sigh, and I try to finish my energon before we reach the lab.

* * *

 **doc's lab**

"Doc, are you here?" Doc Greene reaches over and drags us behind an overturned table, startling Momma, Nellie, and I. "Oh."  
"Sorry, Dani. Nellie. Emily. I'm building a replacement for the newspaper dispenser I ran over."  
"One that beams readers in the head?" Momma deadpans.

"No, no, no! One that tosses papers into your car as you drive by. Anyway, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to thank you for your help today."  
Momma shrugs. "Well, I didn't do much. But that's all going to change." She holds up a paper. "Can you build me one of these?"

"Ah, a scoop claw. You know, they used something like this on the island years ago for lugging. Might even have one in storage."  
Momma beams. "Could you lend it to me?"

"Absolutely." We peer over the table as one. "Right after that thing runs out of Sunday editions."

* * *

 **firehouse, my room**

Once we're back in my room, we change into our white nightgowns, then climb into bed with my Fleecy and Aster; Bluebell sitting in my pink chair to mimic a decoration unless I need it. Nellie's got Blankie and Rose, with her large bear, Zinnia, sitting in her blue chair.

* * *

 **midnight**

I sit up straight, barely managing to not scream. I look over to Bluebell and smile. I grab Bluebell by the arm, leaving Fleecy and Aster in my bed since they won't do me any good in robot mode. I shift into my Cybertronian form and sneak through the bunker, leaving Nellie to sleep.

I sneak through Carrier's open door and crawl between him and the wall before drifting off, curled into his plating with Bluebell in my arms.

* * *

 **two hours later**

Carrier rolls onto his side while recharging, not expecting to hit something. His right arm smacks into my doorwings, causing me to wake up with a scream. Carrier jolts awake before gasping. "What in _Primus' name_ are you _doing_ in here?"

I whimper, my abused doorwings falling parallel to my back. "I'm sorry, Carrier! I-I just had a bad dream."

His face softens as he sits up and pulls me into his lap. "I didn't mean to—" He sighs. "You startled me, Little One. Did I hurt you?"

I nod before motioning to my door wing, coolant in my optics. "Hurts."

He reaches back and runs a hand over my shaking doorwing. "Oh. I'm sorry, Mari." He sighs. "I can get Blades to take a look."

I shake my head. "I'll be 'kay. He's 'chargin'." I sigh softly. "Guess I gotta go back to my own bed now."

Carrier sighs and shakes his head. "Just lie down. You need to recharge."

I lie down as close to the wall as I dare with my doorwings, using Bluebell as a pillow. "You do to, Carrier."

"I plan to, but I need to make sure you're able to fall back into recharge first. I don't think Optimus would be very happy to find out I not only hurt you, but neglected you too." He sighs. "After all, you have a tendency to act like a sparkling, which means you need our protection more than if you were a normal youngling." He sighs, and lays a hand on my doorwings. "Why wouldn't anyone back in your time try to help you two?"

"Our bruises would heal 'fore we had to go ta school. We could heal really fast. We'd tried to run before, but he always found us, and took us back home. I'm still scared."

"Are you now?"

I nod timidly. "He hurt us, Carrier. I could feel when Nell got hurt, and she could feel when I did."

"That's part of being split-spark twins, Sweetspark." He looks down at me, sadness in his eyes. " _I_ hurt you."

"You hurt me by _accident_. He _meant_ to. He tried to _kill_ _me_." I smile at him before yawning. "I can _tell_ you care."

He lies down facing me. I snuggle closer to him before drifting off.

* * *

 **heatwave's pov**

I leave my berth room, leaving Mari to recharge. "Mari's in my berth. Saf should still be in her room. I'm keeping them home. I'll have Dani call in for them later." Blades cocks an eyebrow ridge. "Mari had a nightmare about her biological father. I don't know why she came to me, though. You're better with younglings."

Blades shrugs before handing me a cube. "You're her Carrier, Heatwave. Younglings her age prefer their Carrier to their Sire."

"She should be outgrowing that by now." I finish my cube and set it in the sink before turning to the dispenser Optimus brought us. I sigh and take one of the metal bottles Chief Burns had given us. After filling it with low grade, I set the bottle on the counter to wait for Mariposa to wake up, then set a second aside for Safire.

* * *

 **normal pov**

I stumble out of Carrier's berth room an hour later, only to realize I'm late for school. Before I have the chance to shift to human form, Carrier pulls me aside. "I'm keeping you both home today. Dani already called the school."

"But…why?"

"You needed to recharge, and I'm your Carrier. I can make those decisions." He hands me a cube. "Now, finish your cube and change your clothes. I want to see what abilities you've got."

"Don't you—"

"Boulder's taking the first patrol, and I don't have to go out until this afternoon."

"Nellie?"

"She's reading in your room. Just get changed."

* * *

 **my berth room**

I shut the door and set Bluebell into the corner before turning to my sister. "Hey, Nell."

Nellie looks up at me. "Where were you?"

"Carrier's berth room."

"Why?"  
"I had a nightmare." I sigh, and change into my red floral print short sleeved dress, a white half-apron, white stockings, and red button shoes—the same outfit Nellie's wearing. I braid my hair and tie off the ends, then tie on my red floral print bonnet. Once I'm done, we spread our bed up, and I glance in the mirror before we head up the elevator.

After eating quickly, we head back down to the bunker. "Momma said we could patrol with someone today."

Sire grins. "You can go with us! Dani and I have patrol later this afternoon!"

* * *

 **garage, two hours later**

Carrier, Nellie, and I pull into the garage as Cody slides down the pole into the garage. Cody starts toward his sister as Nellie and I climb out of the passenger side. "Hey, Dani, what are you doing?"

We turn to find Sire on a lift, and Dani attaching something to his undercarriage.

I climb the lift and hang upside down from Sire's runners, feeling both bored and daring. "What's going on?"

Nellie climbs up beside Momma. "What're you doing to Sire?"

"Cody, I beg of you, talk some sense into your sister, please."  
"Relax, Blades. You're looking good."  
Boulder turns to Carrier. "Hardly noticeable.  
It's obvious that Carrier doesn't feel the same way. "Yeah. Just don't fly over any power lines." He laughs.  
"Actually, that's a sound advice." Chase points out.

"This town needs to have those orange balls on the lines. That way Blades can avoid them better." I whimper softly when I realize how high I am. "Carrier?" He looks over to me. "Help?" I can't hold back the unmistakable tremor in my voice. He steps over and holds a hand under me, allowing me to tumble into it before lowering me to the ground. "Thanks."

Nellie sighs. "She's scared of heights."

I cross my arms and stick out my tongue. "Sire is too."  
Cody gives us a look before turning to the brown scoop claw Momma's standing on. "What is that thing?"

"A scoop claw, and it's gonna put both Blades and me into the action." She pats the runner I had just been rescued from. "Right, Blades?"

"So you keep telling me."

"Time to winch it up. Hand me the remote, please?"

Cody picks it up. "I can do it."  
"I don't know. It's a little complicated." Momma takes the remote and pushes a button.

"Yeah, pressing a button is _so_ tricky."

Momma gives him a gentle noogie. "I just wanted it done right, little brother. Let's see you transform with it, Blades." She then steps over and taps the pedal to lower the lift.

"Nobody laugh!" Sire transforms. The scoop claw winds up over his abdominal plating. Cody's and my chin hit the floor.

"I love it! I have to show Dad." She runs off to find Papa.  
Boulder and Carrier start laughing, though they try to hide it at first. I do my best not to, but their laughter is too contagious.

Sire gives them a look. "What? Does it make me look fat?"

"Not at all, Captain Lead Belly."  
Cody turns to the two after lightly slapping me. "Come on, don't make fun of him."  
I cross my arms and glare at him. "I wasn't!"

Nellie slaps Cody back lightly. "Their laughter's contagious, Silly!"

"He knows we're joking." Carrier elbows Boulder. "Sort of." The two start laughing again.  
Cody, Nellie, and I glare up at them. "Maybe Blades just wants to be treated like he matters." He turns to Nellie and I. "Come on, Em. Let's go."

Cody, Nellie, and I start for the back door. "Come on, Cody, we were just—" When he notices we're ignoring him, and turns to Chase and Boulder. "You guys never know when to stop, do you?"

Before we can make it to the door, the alarms go off. " _Cody, get to the command center. We have a rock slide to deal with._ "  
Cody, Nellie, and I share a look. He looks horrified, while Nellie looks mildly surprised. We're used to rockslides, having lived here before there was anything to do about it. I turn to Momma. "Momma…can we—"

"Not this time. It's too dangerous."

Papa runs over. "Stay with Cody in the Command Center, Emily."

* * *

 **on-scene, Charlie's pov**

A rock smashes through a window as we pull up. The bots transform, leaving us inside. Heatwave jumps to smash a rock, before the others start following his example. It doesn't take long before a rock knocks Chase down. "Dani, what's your 20? We need all hands."

" _Blades and I are almost there._ "

"Cody, can you see what's coming down from the hill side at us?"

" _Stand by._ "

* * *

 **command center**

We look up the hill using the security cameras. "A boulder as big as a house is coming right down on top of you."

* * *

 **on-scene, Charlie's pov**

Boulder comes over the comms first. " _A house. Sounds like the whole neighborhood._ "

"The way I see it, we have two options: smash it or grab it."

" _Smash it! On three! One! Two!_ "

Blades grabs it moments before it lands on us. " _Three!_ "

Boulder gasps.

"Oh."

"Huh."

" _Whoa!_ "

" _Stand down, boys. Blades and I have it under control._ "

"Nice job, Dani. You too, Blades."

Graham sounds as surprised as I am. " _That was certainly unexpected. Though impressive._ "

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah, but since when do we not test a new apparatus before using it?_ "

" _Consider today the test, grumpy. See you back home._ "

Heatwave sounds unimpressed. " _There will be no living with Blades now._ "

* * *

 **firehouse**

Sire comes down the elevator, patting the scoop claw. Cody, Nellie, and I run over once the bots return. Nellie and I smile and hug his legs. "You were amazing out there, Sire!"

Cody looks up to him. "Blades, that was so cool! How do you know you could pull that off?"

"I didn't really. I thought the boulder would be too heavy, but then I tapped into the reserve of strength I didn't think I had."

"I'm trying to tap a new reserve of patience I don't think I have." Carrier says drily.  
Chase leans over and points to him. "For the record, Blades, that operation exceeded the acceptable level of risk."

"Guys, you should be happy for him. It was a great save."

Nellie sighs. "Cody's right. You should be grateful, Carrier."

I rub my arm and look down. "We don't need to lose another Carrier."

Carrier walks over and lays an arm around my back.  
Boulder nods. "Sure was. We could've been flattened out there. So, thank you, Blades, for coming to our rescue."

"Anytime." Sire bows.

Carrier groans.

* * *

 **later that morning**

I'm sipping from a silver stainless steel water bottle with a pink gripper with a butterfly graphic, and a blue lid, with a pink wrist strap secured around my wrist, and reading a book, while Nellie works on her homework while sipping from a matching bottle. "How about that patrol now?"

We look up to see Momma before hopping up. "Sure!" I look down to my book. "Just let me put this up, and we can go."

Nellie beams. "I'll meet you up top!"

* * *

 **in blades**

We fly overhead as Boulder and Graham walk up to where a fallen tree is blocking the road. Momma, Nellie, and I share a look before directing Sire to pick up the tree. Momma gives the two a thumbs up as Nellie and I beam down at the two with a wave. Boulder and Graham look up at us, both confused and upset. Boulder raises an eyebrow ridge.

Kade and Carrier pull up to a brush fire. Momma, Nellie, and I arrive soon after Kade climbs out, with the scoop claw full of water. As Carrier prepares to put it out, we dump it on the fire and the two of them, soaking not only the duo, but Huxley as well. The two growl at us as we retreat, Carrier with a raised fist.

Papa and Chase have Don pulled over. Don takes off before Papa can give him a ticket. Seconds after Papa climbs in, Momma, Sire, Nellie, and I catch him with the scoop claw and carry him back to Papa and Chase, his face pressed into the windshield.

* * *

 **firehouse, Cody's pov, noon**

" _And there you have it. Another thrilling rescue by Dani Burns and her helicopter bot._ "  
I climb over the couch to look out the window when I hear Blades returning. "OK, if you yell, she's just going to yell back."  
Graham crosses the room before turning to me. "We're not mad, Cody, we only want talk to her."  
Kade walks over to Graham. "No, I'm mad."

I join them as I hear Dani, Nellie, and Emily coming down the stairs. "She's just trying to help."  
Kade gestures to Dani. "Helping is one thing, hogging every mission is another."  
"Hey, slackers." Dani puts an arm around Graham, and another around Kade. "Rescue work has never been this much fun, am I right? Woo!" She looks around before turning to Graham. "Is something wrong?"

Graham steps over beside me. "Dani, we're concerned you might be stretching yourself a little thin."

Kade holds up a hand. "What he means is stop highjacking our rescues!"

" _Your_ rescues?"

"Yeah. You're swooping in like some hotshot."

* * *

 **normal pov**

Nellie and I cross our arms. "Look who's talking."

Momma puts her hands on her hips. "Actually, I think I'm doing a pretty good job."  
"Except it's not _your_ job, Dani, it's all of ours."

Cody shrugs. "Well, if you ask me there's always room for—"

Momma waves a hand in my face. "Oh, Cody, please, this doesn't really concern you."

Cody's face falls, and he turns to leave. Nellie and I look to the arguing trio before turning back to run after Cody.

She looks around. "Where's Dad, what's he say about this?"

"You know Dad, he wants us to work it out ourselves."

* * *

 **garage**

Cody, Nellie, and I slide down the fire pole to find Carrier coming at Sire with a large drill. "Hand over that claw, Blades. I promise you won't feel a thing."  
Sire turns to see Cody. Neither of them notice where I'm close to tears over their fight. Nellie sighs, but she won't leave. She knows how I react to arguments. "Cody, a little help? Please."  
"This doesn't concern Cody."  
"Really? You guys too?"

Nellie lays a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Cody. There's got to be a better solution for this than just everyone yelling at everyone else."

Boulder gasps. "We were just thinking that it might be best if that claw isn't used quite so often."  
Sire is obviously frustrated. "Nobody had a problem when it was a big joke. But now that I'm saving the day—"

Chase interrupts. "Technically, you're not saving the day. You're assisting the day when the day has not requested assistance."  
I step back. All these emotions in my spark are stressful and confusing, and I have no idea what's going on. Before the chaos gets worse, I run for the fire pole, with Nellie following me.

* * *

 **third pov**

"That claw is staying right where it is." Dani slides down the fire pole and storms over to us. "Blades, we're going back out on patrol where we are appreciated."

Blades turns back to the others. "Excuse me, I'm needed in the field."  
Heatwave turns to watch Blades before turning to Cody. "What you gonna do about this, Cody?"

"Nothing. Like everybody says this doesn't concern me, right?" He takes a step before sighing. "Fine, I'll see what I can do. Dani, hold on. I'll be your spotter."

Heatwave looks around. "Wait, where are the twins?"

* * *

 **dani's pov**

"Keep your eyes peeled, Cody." I sigh. "OK, with luck we can take care of any problems before Kade or Graham even learn about them."  
"You know the saying: the whirly bird gets the worm."

Cody sighs. "I liked you a better when you were all on the same team."

"We're still a team, Cody. It's just… Sometimes Kade and Graham think I can't do anything on my own."  
"Yeah, I know the feeling."  
"What do you mean?"

"You kinda treat me the same way."  
"Oh, Cody, I do not." She turns to him. "Do I?"

"Yeah, I think you do. And every time Kade and Graham make you mad I have to stay out of your way."  
"Do you think I take my anger out on you?"

"Cody speaks the truth. Take it from someone whose controls get a furious workout when you're mad."  
"Cody, I'm sorry. I'll do better, I promise."  
"Thanks."  
"And you too, Blades. I'll go ease you under controls."  
"This conversation has been very cleansing, hasn't it?"

I suddenly notice how overcast the sky has gotten. "We better head back. Electrical storms and aeronautics do not mix."

Before we have a chance to turn around, Blades gets struck with lightning. "I'm losing altitude. Hang on!"

* * *

 **bunker, heatwave's pov, 20 minutes later**

Boulder, Chase, and I have spent the last twenty minutes trying to find my new daughters. "Mari? Saf? Little Ones?" I pause when I see a small light blue pede sticking out from under the console in our command center. I know Safire would never abandon Mariposa when she's upset. I step in and look under it to find her curled into a ball in her Cybertronian form, her doorwings flat against her back and coolant on her faceplates. "Oh. Little One." I reach under and pull her out before standing with her in my arms. She may be ten feet tall, but I can still hold her and carry her easily. I turn when I feel a hand on my arm to see Safire standing behind me.

"Heatwave, have you—"

"You found them! I'll go let Graham know."

Mariposa hides her face in my chest plates, causing me to glare at my team.

"If I may—"

"She was hiding under the monitor." I sigh. "Tell Chief Burns we found her. I'll bring them up once she calms down."

I step into my berth room, where she transforms into her human form before leaning into my leg and clinging to my plating. "I'm sorry, Little One. Blades and I argue like that sometimes."

She whimpers before trying to curl deeper into my leg. "I could feel everything, Carrier. It hurt my spark."

"Me too." I look toward the door to find Safire on the berth beside me, trying to climb onto my lap. "I could feel your anger."

"It felt like you were going to leave…"

"I know, but we're not going to leave you because of an argument."

* * *

 **garage, normal pov, 10 minutes later**

We step into the garage as Momma's voice comes over the comm system. " _Mayday, mayday. Dad, Kade, Graham, is anyone there?_ "

"Dani. Dani, what's wrong?"

" _Hit by lightning. Forced to land. Cody's with me._ "  
"What is your location?" Papa leans forward when he doesn't get a response. "Dani! Tell me where you are!"  
" _Ridgeline cliff!_ "

Carrier stands. "Rescue bots, roll to the rescue!" He turns to Kade with a glare. "And the twins stay with me."

* * *

 **with dani, dani's pov**

Cody and I climb out to inspect the damage. "Don't worry, I'm sure it looks worse than it feels." Blades transforms. "Aah. Actually, no. It hurts."  
Cody and I share a look before he looks up to Blades. "Just take it easy, Blades."  
"Yeah, help will be here soon." I turn to see lightning strike a tree, setting it on fire.

"We can't stay here. Which way to the road?"

I look around before pointing up. "Maybe we should ride out the fire inside Blades."  
Blades sighs. "I can handle the heat but you two would bake inside me like snickerdoodles."  
"So that cliff is our only way out?"

I sigh nervously. "We don't have the equipment to scale it."

Cody turns to look at the scoop claw. "Sure we do."  
"Here we go. Activate the winch."  
Cody hands me the remote, but I push it back to him. "You do it."  
When we reach the top, the bolt comes loose, and we almost fall backward off the cliff. "Everyone all right?"

"Yes. Nice job, Blades."  
Cody points down to where the trees below us are completely engulfed in flames. "Yeah. But now what? Look!"

"Well, that's a problem."  
I reach up to my radio. "Dad, do you read? Kade? Graham?" I groan. "That power surge must've fried it."  
"I'll try flying again."  
He takes off, but starts to spin. "No, Blades. Stop. You're hurt."

"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. Everything will be all right. The team will find us."

* * *

 **with the team, Papa's pov**

Chase zooms in on Blades, and displays him on the windshield. "I see them. Heatwave, Kade, lead the way."  
" _You heard the Chief, bots. Let's grow some legs._ " They transform, and Heatwave starts dousing the fire.

* * *

 **with Dani, dani's pov**

"Now I know how the snickerdoodles feel."  
"Blades, you might to transform so we can make a run for the road."  
"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I can't move. I must be more damaged than I thought."  
A branch hits the canopy. I reach over and take Cody's hand nervously. Moments later, we see water hit the window before completely pouring over Blades. Once the water clears away, I can see Heatwave's silhouette, followed by Chase and Boulder.

" _Is everyone all right?_ "

I sigh. "We are. Thanks to Blades."  
"But he's injured, Dad. Bad. He can't transform."

"He won't need to." The three pick us up and carry us back home.

* * *

 **late afternoon**

Cody, Nellie, and I are watching TV in the bunker with the bots. Cody is leaning on the back of a chair while kneeling on the seat, while I'm sitting on Carrier's shoulder with my head on his helm, worn out from my earlier meltdown. Nellie is sitting beside Carrier in her Cybertronian form. Huxley Prescott is once again outside the firehouse. " _Dani, how did you feel being a rescuer in need of rescue?_ "

" _I felt lucky, to be a part of such a great family of heroes. And that includes my little brother, Cody._ "  
"Thanks, Dani."  
" _And we couldn't do any of what we do without our amazing, amazing rescue vehicles._ "  
Boulder elbows Carrier. "See that, Heatwave, we're officially appreciated."  
Carrier's arms are crossed. "She could have mentioned us by name."  
Chase turns when he hears Sire return from where they stored their tech. "Blades, how are you feeling?"

Nellie and I turn to see him, but otherwise stay put. "Much better. Thank you. Spend an hour in stasis pod and I'm ready for action."  
Cody walks over to him. "Only an hour? Then where have you been all afternoon?"

"Dani and I were retrieving that scoop claw from the cliff."

Carrier sighs and I groan as Boulder voices everyone's thoughts. "You're still gonna use that thing?"

"Only when we'll need it. Which hopefully won't be too often. That claw is so uncomfortable."  
"And you know what else? Your waistline looks better, too."  
Sire smiles. "Thank you for noticing."  
We all start laughing. Cody runs for the elevator before joining the family outside.

Nellie looks up to me. "Emily? Can I…"

I nod. "Go 'head. I'm okay."

* * *

 **outside**

Kade shoots, making a basket. "All right, Graham, think fast."

Papa laughs. "Good one, Graham."

Nellie giggles, and runs after the ball as it rolls away.

* * *

 **inside, heatwave's pov**

Mariposa yawns before curling into my neck.

Blades reaches up to her. "Sounds like someone needs some recharge."

"She started crying because of the argument earlier. You know sparklings feed off others emotional states."

"No' a sparklin'."

"You are, Little One."

She yawns again. "Rat'et say' I'm no' a sparklin'."

Blades laughs, causing me to glare at him. "She told you."

"I guess she did." I sigh as Blades takes her. I know she's drifted into recharge on my shoulder, and I don't want her to fall. "Give her here."

"What?"

"Give her to me. I'm going to put her in her berth. Chief Burns can wake her for her food and energon when their meal is ready."

* * *

 **evening, heatwave's pov**

"Heatwave? Cody said Emily was down here."

I nod. "She's in her berth room."

Chief Burns nods before turning to Nellie. "Go ahead and get your sister."

* * *

 **Normal pov**

I stumble out of my room with Nellie. "Papa? What—"

"Supper's ready, Sweetheart." He puts an arm around me. "Dani said you've had a busy day."

* * *

 **that night**

We change into our nightgowns before climbing into my bed. It's early, but with the day I've had, I need the rest. Nellie climbs in and curls into me. As twins, it's not so weird, but we do need to cuddle sometimes. I wonder if their twins do the same. After all, we're half-Cybertronian.


	7. A Complete 180

I only own my OC's!

* * *

A Complete 180˚

 **my room, normal pov**

I switch off the alarm on the clock Papa gave us and quickly change into a yellow short sleeved dress, a white apron with yellow trim, white stockings, and brown button shoes. Nellie changes into the same thing quickly. We braid our hair and tie on our yellow bonnets, then leave the room. Sire hands us our morning cubes. We down it before running upstairs to Momma and our human breakfast.

"Morning, girls."

"Mornin', Momma."

"Mornin'!"

She sits beside us with two plates of pancakes and sausage. We give her a look. "Dad made it." I nod, and pick up my fork. Momma may be good with rescues, but she stinks at cooking. "I thought I'd take you into town for the day. I need a haircut, and I thought you two might like to be pampered."

Nellie beams. "Okay."

I nod. This sounds like fun. "Just let me tell Carrier, and we can go."

"You'll be with Blades and I, Sweetheart. I'm sure Heatwave will be okay with that."

"Me too, but he's still cranky with Sire, and I can feel it in my spark, so I don't want to risk it." We finish our breakfast and run to the fire pole, then run to Carrier. "Carrier!"

He turns and kneels to us. "Mari, Chase is trying to rest."

Nellie smiles sheepishly. "Sorry."

I sigh softly. "Momma wants to take us to town today. Said she was getting her hair cut, and wants us to go with her."

He sighs softly. "You can, Little Ones, but be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

We nod. "Yes, Carrier."

* * *

 **garage**

"Well?"

"Carrier said we could. Let's go!"

* * *

 **hair salon**

Nellie pours over the list of services as I stand beside her. Momma looks down at me. "Emily?" I turn to her. "Want to get something done?"

I look down the list in Nellie's hands. "You tol' us to tell them we got our hair dyed… I hate havin' to lie."

Momma tilts her head to the side. "Want to get your hair dyed?"

I sigh softly. "Not all of it."

"Highlights?" She smiles when I nod, and I point to one of their in-stock colors. "Pink?" I nod. Nellie?"

"Yellow!"

Momma nods. "All right. I'll talk with the stylist."

While Momma talks with the stylist, Nellie and I look through a book of hair styles. Momma returns and sits beside us. "See anything you like?"

I shake my head. "Not really."

"You excited?"

"Yeah." I sigh softly. "Would you help us?"

"With what, Em?"

Nellie sighs. "We want to fit in better, but we don't know how."

Momma nods. "Of course I will. I'll take you down to your room once we get home."

Nellie beams. "Thanks, Momma."

I nod. "Yeah, thanks."

"Dani?"

"Emily?"

"Nellie?"

"Come on, girls."

They sit the three of us on either side of a triangular table. "Are they your daughters, Dani?"

"They will be." Momma smiles up at her stylist. "I'm working on adopting them."

"I heard they got stuck here from the 1800's."

"18 _80_." I sigh softly.

Nellie glares at her before turning to me. "Can't they ever get it right?"

I shrug. "I guess not, Nell…"

"I dyed her hair blue a couple days ago, but she wants pink highlights now."

"I can do that." My stylist looks down to me. "Come on. Let's get your hair washed so we can get started."

Nellie turns to her stylist. "I want yellow please."

* * *

 **one hour later**

I look in the mirror at my now pink and blue braids. Nellie stands beside me, admiring her blue and yellow braids. Momma rests her hands on our shoulders. "You like it?"

Nellie nods. I can feel the excitement pouring off her. "Yep!"

"Love it, Momma." I sigh softly.

"Ready to go through your clothes?"

I nod. "Let's roll!"

She laughs softly. "Let's go."

* * *

 **home, bunker, normal pov**

Momma rifles through my closet as Nellie and I sit beside the closet in our easy chairs. She pulls out a dress with leggings, as I had learned what the pants Frankie had been wearing were called. "What about this, Emily?"

"It's cute."

Momma laughs. "It's supposed to be. Want to try it on?"

"Sure!" I slip out of my dress before taking the outfit from Momma. I slip into the pink and white long sleeved dress with a purple crown graphic and a pink tulle skirt with a purple bow, dark pink leggings, purple socks, and white boots. Momma takes my bonnet and changes it for a silver tiara with two S swirls and a small loop under a center star, coated in white diamonds as she hands Nellie a matching outfit and tiara. "Want to show Blades?"

"Yeah!"

We run out of our room and toward where Sire and Carrier are talking. I run to them. "Carrier! Sire!"

"Mari, what—" Carrier looks surprised to see us in modern clothes. "Little Ones, that's beautiful."

I smile up at him. "Thank you, Carrier."

"I like it, Sweetspark." Sire turns to Momma. "Ready for patrol?"

"Let's go."

"Come on, girls. We've got lessons and training."

I groan. "Awh."

Nellie turns to me. Even with the split-spark, and telepathy, we usually stick to English. "You don't want to do your lessons?"

I scoff. "It's not the lessons I hate, Nell. It's the training."

Carrier scowls. "Stop complaining, Mariposa. It's not going to take long, and you can play this afternoon."

I nod. "I know." I turn toward Chase's closed door. "How's Chase?"

"Not good today."

I sigh heavily. "Let me check on him, then we can go."

I knock on Chase's berth room door before opening it. I hadn't heard a call from him for me to come in, but I figured he was recharging. "Chase?" He glances up to me from the can in his hands before purging again. I run over to him, shifting forms on the way. "Chase!"

"Mari? What's—" Nellie runs in when she hears me shout. "Saf—" He finally notices Chase, and sighs. "I tried to keep them with me."

He sets the waste can on the floor and turns to us. "They are fine, Heatwave. The femmes are simply worried about me. I do not mind their presence." He sighs. "I am sure my sisters would be worried as well."

"You have sisters!" I step back, banging my doorwings on Carrier's stomach plating. "OW!" I stumble forward before landing on my knees. Nellie, though uninjured, falls as well. Our twin-connection causes us to share not only communications and emotions, but pain as well.

"MARI! SAF!" Carrier kneels to us, practically diving in his haste to make sure we're all right.

"Heatwave, do not make such a big deal over this. She will have far worse damage than this over her life cycle." Chase climbs out of his berth before stepping over to the three of us. He glances over Nellie's doorwings. "Just their twin connection. They are equal to split-spark twins."

"They _are_ split-spark twins, Chase."

"I know." He then looks over my doorwings. "There is very little damage. All that is required on your part is washing the red flecks off her doorwings. I am sure either Graham or Blades will be able to repair them if her self-repair systems haven't cared for it by the time they return."

"Chase, I can't just—"

"I have younger sisters, Heatwave, and both have Praxian frames. I got to grow up with one, but I barely got to meet my baby sister before we had to leave for patrol."

I look up to him. The idea of him having a sister is pretty exciting. "You have a baby sister?"

Chase nods to me. "She is your age, Mariposa. If I am correct, and without my Carrier's battle computer, I cannot be sure, but I am assuming you are five orns younger than her, and two orns younger than my youngest uncle."

Carrier turns from studying my doorwings for serious damage to continue. "Making you two the youngest Praxian younglings." He sighs. "Come on. Chase is right. I have to wash off what paint you've chipped off my armor before your Sire assumes the worst about me." He turns to Nellie. "You can come if you want, Safire. You'll need to learn about the wash-racks anyway."

* * *

 **wash racks**

Carrier growls. He's been trying to wash my doorwings for half an hour now. "Mari, hold still!"

"I'm trying, Carrier! They just won't stay put!"

He sighs and sets the cloth down. "Mari…"

I all but start to cry as I throw myself into his plating. "I don't know why they flutter like that, but I don't want them to!"

Nellie nods. I know she agrees. She's just as sick of it as I am. "It makes them so tired!"

Carrier sighs. "I'm sure it does."

"Optimus said he could send Bumblebee out to train you to control your doorwings if we needed him, but he's not Praxian."

"Anything's better than having tired doorwings. When they're tired, _everything's_ tired."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Blades is still having trouble with his rotors, too, but as an adult, it's easier for him." He picks the cloth back up and gently holds my doorwings still, one at a time, to wash the red flecks off.

"Now, I'll contact Bumblebee." He shrugs. "I can put your Cybertronian lessons off for the day. This is more important. I don't like seeing you two in pain."

"Thanks, Carrier."

"But, you're picking up in your lessons tomorrow." He sighs. "And if I have to, I'll take you out of school, and homeschool you. You'll be going on break soon, according to Cody, but I'm not sure I can get you caught up to your grade level by the time we can make it back to Cybertron. You need to know bots your own age."

"I know."

* * *

 **with Heatwave, heatwave's pov**

I sigh and queue up Optimus' frequency, then step back. I need to appear professional.

" _Heatwave? Have you experienced difficulties?_ "

"Not exactly, Sir. The twins—" I sigh softly. "They're having trouble with their doorwings."

" _I assume you want Bumblebee for the day?_ "

"Yes, Sir."

Ratchet sighs from behind Optimus. " _I can't teach Mariposa and Safire medicine if you keep pulling them from their lessons!_ "

"I'm trying to teach them to read and write in our language, and I keep getting interrupted by either Chase because of the purgings or her doorwings exhausting her reserves!"

" _Calm down, Heatwave._ "

" _Chase is sparked?_ "

I rub the back of my neck. "I assumed Mari or Saf told you during their lessons." I sigh. "Yes, Chase is sparked. He has been spending most of his time in his berth, making my team short-staffed, but we are handling it."

Optimus steps back in front of his medic. " _How are their doorwings exhausting the younglings' reserves? I was not aware they were causing difficulties for them._ "

I sigh softly. "They move constantly. Boulder says they're like a butterfly's wings, fluttering in and out."

" _Understood. I will send Bumblebee._ "

* * *

 **half an hour later**

Nellie and I are sitting in the Carrier's fire truck form, back in our human forms. "Carrier, what are we—"

"Just be patient, Little Ones. We're just waiting to lead Bumblebee to the bunker. He has to leave before Blades returns from patrol, or I'll never hear the end of it."

"Oh…" I sigh softly. "But he'll be able to help?"

"Possibly." He smiles. "Optimus said he'd send a few human learning games Ratchet had modified to teach Cybertronian sparklings."

I have to speak up. I hate being called a baby. "But I'm not a—"

"I know, Little Ones, but you _are_ essentially their level in learning our language. This will help you."

"Well, Ratch did say he was sparked too."

Carrier smiles over the screen. "I'm content for now, with my Little Ones."

We giggle and hug Carrier's seats. "Love you."

"I am a little worried that you'll be _too_ alone. You seemed exited when you found out that Chase was sparked."

"I love babies of any species. Kittens, calves, puppies, chicks, ducklings… Foals… Sparklings…"

Carrier chuckles as the ferry pulls up. "I get it."

" _ **You're Heatwave, right?**_ "

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

 **bunker**

Once we're home, we shift into our Cybertronian forms and ride the platform down with Carrier and Bumblebee. Once we step off the platform, Bumblebee turns to us. " _ **Optimus said you needed some help?**_ "

I nod and motion to my fluttering doorwings. "Tired doorwings aren't fun."

" _ **I know what you mean.**_ "

Nellie looks up at him. "How could you—"

He waves his doorwings. " _ **I've got doorwings too. I understand.**_ "

She glances back to her fluttering doorwings. "Oh…"

" _ **Ratchet sent a few learning games. He said you weren't having an easy time learning our language either.**_ "

I nod. "We can understand it, but we can't speak it, or read it."

" _ **That's one reason I'm here. I can help you.**_ "

Nellie waves her doorwings before trying to make them stop, groaning when they flutter again. "What about our doorwings?"

" _ **Watch this.**_ " He moves his up, then down. We glance over our shoulders as ours do the same. " _ **They'll copy mine. Praxian sparklings learn from sparklinghood to control their doorwings by watching their creators. It's called guiding. You two don't have Praxian creators, because you're techno-organic, and adopted. I can guide you.**_ " He smiles. " _ **I've met split-spark twins before—I grew up around them—but I've never seen Praxian split-sparks. You two are the first I've seen.**_ " He stands. " _ **Now come on, let's get started with these games.**_ " We look at the video games in his hands skeptically. " _ **I'll show you how to play them.**_ "

* * *

 **that evening**

I'm lying on my bed in Cybertronian form, playing one of the learning games Bumblebee had left for me, my doorwings in a stoic V for once. I'm surprised that our wooden bed is strong enough to stand my weight, and big enough for my frame. Carrier must have had something to do with that.

Nellie is laying on the floor with her datapad diary—something we had gotten from Momma. They'd been downloaded by Boulder onto Cybertronian tech.

We start when we hear the alarm connected to the platform, and run out. Sire steps off the platform and smiles as we run over to hug him. "Missed you."

He kneels to us. "I missed you too, Sweetsparks." That's when he notices our doorwings. "Mari… Saf…" He looks up to Carrier. "When did they—" He motions to our still doorwings.

"We had an incident today, and I had to call Optimus. He sent one of his mechs out to help her control them."

"An incident?" He turns back to us. "What happened?"

I sigh softly. "Chase startled me, an' I backed into Carrier. All I did was scratch his paint, but—"

"It's fine." He stands. "I'll get them some energon. Dani said she'd have supper ready soon." I cringe, causing Carrier to kneel to me, thinking something's wrong, and Sire to laugh. "Dani can't cook, Heatwave. That's all. Mari's fine—Saf too."

"And you're sure your partner won't poison my femmes?"

"She hasn't killed Cody yet."

He grimaces at the thought. "That's reassuring."

We run upstairs for supper, and slide into our seats beside Cody. "Hey, Cody."

"Hey—Whoa."

Nellie turns to Cody with a smile. "Whoa what?"

"Your hair."

I pull my braids forward and look down at them. "Oh. You like?"

"Emily…" He glances to my sister. "Nellie…"

"What?"

"You've done a complete one eighty since we met. You used to wear those long dresses, and bonnets, now you're wearing modern clothes, and you've got highlights."

Nellie smirks. "Tiaras too!"

"Yeah…" I smooth my tutu skirt nervously. "I figured I'd better stick to modern dresses, now that my hair's blue."

"Well, I like it."

"Thanks, Cody." I sigh as Momma slides a plate in front of me.


	8. First Sunday

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

First Sunday

We climb out of bed with a yawn and look at the matching dresses Momma laid out for me. We braid our hair before changing into matching light blue short sleeved dresses with a white waistband, white tights, and light blue patent leather Mary Jane shoes, then tie on new light blue bonnets with white strings. I like how it looks in the reflection, but I'm shocked that she'd lay this out after we started wearing modern dresses.

We head upstairs after finishing our cubes, and slip into our chairs. "Why—"

"We're taking you to church."

"We don't get to go a lot, because of our jobs, but from what we can tell, it's a slow day, so we're going."

"That's why I chose those dresses. It's closer to what they'll be wearing."

"Gotcha." I smile down at the plate of eggs and sausage Papa sets in front of me. "Thanks, Papa."

"Yummy!"

* * *

 **Church parking lot**

Carrier pulls into the lot, and Kade climbs out. We peer out the window, almost falling out when Carrier opens the door. "Go on, girls. They're waiting."

I back up, bumping into the driver's door. "But—"

"No one will hurt you, Sweetheart."

Nellie whimpers. "But Papa—"

"They'll be nice."

I sigh, and move up to Nellie before laying a hand on her shoulder. "We'll try i', bu' tha' don' mean we'll like i'!"

"That's my girls." He takes our hands and leads us inside.

* * *

Sunday School is fun, and the service is long, but it's interesting. When we finally start for home, I switch Carrier's radio from Kade's rock station to a country station.

"HEY!"

"Let her be, Kade." He sighs. "Why, Mari?"

Nellie sighs. "I don't like rock."

I smirk. "And I like country."

Well I never once  
Backed down from a punch  
Well I'd take it square on the chin  
Well I found out fast  
A bully's just that  
You've got to stand up to him  
So I didn't cry when I got a black eye  
As bad as it hurt, I just grinned  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again.

Scared me to death  
When you took your first steps  
And I'd fall every time you fell down  
Your first day of school, I cried like a fool  
And I followed your school bus to town  
Well I didn't cry, when Old Yeller died  
At least not in front of my friends  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again

Well I'm a grown man  
And as strong as I am  
Sometimes it's hard to believe  
That one little girl, with little blonde curls  
Can totally terrify me  
If you were to ask  
My wife would just laugh  
She'd say "I know all about men  
How when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again"

Well I know one day, I'll give you away  
And I'm gonna stand there and smile  
And when I get home, and I'm all alone  
Well, I'll sit in your room for a while  
Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died  
At least not in front of my friends  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again  
When tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again.

I smile, and run a hand over the seat. "This song reminds me of you, Carrier."

Kade scoffs. "Doesn't sound like him to me."

Nellie smirks. " _You_ didn't see him freak when Em backed into him yesterday, either."

I smirk when I see Carrier's look. I know he doesn't want me to keep going, but I will anyway. "Or how frantically he checked our frames when we first transformed."

Nellie sighs. "Or how worried he was when Em took off when you were all yelling at Momma and Sire."

Carrier growls. "Shut. Up."

I sigh heavily. "What's so bad with Kade knowing you have a heart?"

Carrier groans. "I—"

Kade turns toward the screen. "Well?"

Carrier sighs heavily. "I don't want you to act like I'm weak because I'm a Carrier."

Kade, thankfully, shrugs it off, like it's no big deal. "Doesn't matter. Just don't let it interrupt your work."

"It _won't_." Carrier sighs as we pull into the garage. "Girls, I want you to change, and be ready in case a call comes in. I'm not leaving you here."

* * *

 **bunker**

I curl up in the chair once we get downstairs. I'm tired. I can see Nellie curled in another chair.

"Mari, Saf, you need to get changed."

"I know." We run into our room and change into orange cap sleeved dresses with a butterfly graphic and silver spots on the skirt, orange leggings, and silver flats, then return to the chairs. Within moments, we're asleep.

* * *

 **Heatwave's pov**

I turn to my now-recharging daughters before picking them up and taking them into their room. Cody's in the bunker when I step out. "Dad's got lunch ready." He looks around. "Where are Emily and Nellie?"

"In their room, recharging."

"They're sleeping?" Cody sighs. "I'll have Dad save them a plate."

Blades turns to him. "Thank you." He turns to me once Cody's gone. "What was that about?"

I sigh. "Mari and Saf are recharging. I didn't want him waking them."

Blades nods before sitting beside me. "What's wrong?"

I sigh heavily. "Mari changed the radio earlier."

"And that's a problem?"

I shake my head. "She said the song reminded her of me."

"Well? What was it about?"

"How tough men with daughters act like sparklings." I sigh. "Am I really that bad?"

"What do you mean?"

"She backed into me yesterday, and smacked her doorwings on my plating. She screamed, and I—"

Blades sighs. "You're their Carrier. You're going to be a little more affected when something happens to them—big, or small." He sighs. "Did she get hurt?"

"No, but I spent half an hour trying to wash my paint off her doorwings."

"I'm sure they'll figure them out soon enough, Heatwave. They just need time."

"I _know_." I sigh heavily. "They're just…so young."

"They'd only be eight vorns, by our standards."

"That's my point. And they've got so much to learn before they've caught up enough to go to school back on Cybertron."

"Heatwave… Just give them some time to adjust. They're only younglings." Blades sighs heavily as he stands. "I have to go check on Chase."

I nod and watch him go. He's right, and I know he is, but I still don't want to believe him. I sigh heavily before slumping back into the couch. Some days, it feels like Primus is against me.

* * *

 **Two hours later, normal pov**

I stretch before looking around, only to realize we're in our own bed, and Nellie's still asleep. It's not hard to guess how we got here, when we drifted off in front of Carrier. I wake Nellie, and we climb out of bed and walk into the main space before heading toward the elevator.

"Mari? Saf?"

I turn to Carrier. "Yeah?"

"Chief Burns saved you both a plate. Hurry up and eat, because I'm leaving on patrol, and I want you to come."

I nod. We both love going on patrol with Carrier.

* * *

 **my room**

Papa had Optimus special-order some rescue uniforms in our size, so we quickly change into our fire uniforms: pink T-shirts, light blue fire jackets with pink and silver reflective trim on the chest, hem, and upper and lower arms, light blue fire pants with pink and silver reflective trim on the ankles, white socks, black boots, and pink fire helmets, then run to Carrier. We head up into the garage, where we meet up with Kade. Carrier opens his doors, and lets Kade, Nellie, and I climb inside.

Kade turns to me. "New gear?"

I nod. "Optimus sent them to us."

"So…which one of you are older?"

Nellie sighs. "Emily is."

I smirk. "By twenty minutes."

Nellie groans. "She likes to brag about it."


	9. Small Town Festival

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Small Town Festival

 **two weeks later**

We get up and change into red T-shirts, light blue jumpers with red trim on the frilled shoulders and above the ruffled hem and a white band on the chest with two lobster, and a crab between them, and red sandals with stars on the ankles. We quickly brush our hair, and braid it, then run for the elevator. As soon as we eat, we turn and run back to the elevator.

Momma grabs each of our arms in either hand before we can get on, causing me to stumble. I can tell Nellie did too, but she's a little more balanced than I am. "Whoa, girls. Where's the fire?"

Nellie tries to pull free. "We've got to get our energon!"

I think about what she said. "And we're not firemen. Not like Carrier or Kade."

She laughs softly. "How's about you get your tiaras while you're down there. We've got to help set up for the festival today, and the Mayor may want to talk with you about the parade."

I cross my arms. "We're not riding with him."

"And no one's going to make you. Dad said you were going to ride with us. The bots will march behind us." She smiles. "Dad even bought you two new dresses for the parade."

"Really?"  
"Yep."

* * *

 **bunker**

I settle on the couch and take my energon bottle from Carrier. "Chase not up yet?"

"He's in his berth room. I think he was lying down."

* * *

I walk out of Carrier's berth room and return to my normal form before running to the main space. Once I get out, I find Chase standing in the main room. Blades kneels to me. "Is he…"

"He'll be all right, Blades. Just a little upset, and I _think_ a little jealous."

Chase turns to us. "Why would he be jealous?"

I shrug. "Maybe he wishes it were him."

Carrier walks back out, and moves to the energon dispenser, where he fills four of our matching water bottles with the wristbands and two of our orange ones for lunch. He hands one of our wristband ones to each of us before sticking our orange ones and the others in his subspace. I check my watch to find that it's almost ten.

Momma walks off the elevator. "Dad's ready to go."

* * *

 **Garage**

We all ride the platform together. Once we reach the top, the bots transform and open their doors for us. Nellie and I climb into Sire with Momma once we reach the top of his elevator. I take my pink and white helmet from Momma as Nellie takes her yellow and white one. We slip them on as the canopy closes.


	10. Flobsters on Parade

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Flobsters on Parade

 **town, late afternoon**

I stand in the park, looking around at the festival grounds, still in my red top and crab jumper, but now wearing my blue jean jacket with pink buttons and four red crabs with blue bows on either side of the chest over it. The park looks good. The others have headed back, with Nellie, so it's only Papa, Cody, and I helping the Greene's finish up, and Cody's with Frankie, looking into the glass lobster tank. I sigh before joining Cody, leaving Chase and Papa to Doc Greene. I smile at Frankie. Ever since she found me, Frankie's become a good friend. "Hey, guys."

"Hey." Cody turns to me before turning back to the lobster tank. "I can't wait till tomorrow. The lobster dinner is the best part of the festival."

"No way, Cody. The "parade of technology" is the best. Especially my Dad's float, which did I mention _I_ get to ride on."

The three of us start walking through the festival as the other citizens shop around. "Frankie, it's called "the lobster and technology festival", not the other way around. Tech's not that important."

"Fine, then. The next time you need your computer fixed, call a lobster." Frankie walks away from us, causing Cody and I to have to run to keep up.

"Tech and—" I make a face. I hate lobster. "Lobster are both important to this island, you guys! They work _together_!" I groan when we reach Papa, me ahead of them because of my powers. I'm nowhere near anything even close to super speed yet, but I'm still faster than two jogging preteens.

"What's wrong, Emily?"

"They're arguing over lobster and technology." I flop back onto a picnic table dramatically. "It's killing me, Papa!"

He laughs softly as the two run over. "Hi, Frankie. Hi, son." He hands a narrow black tube to Cody. "Hold this, will you?"

Doc Greene turns from where he's filling the balloons with helium. "We're almost finished inflating these parade balloons.

Saved the biggest for last."

"Cody, did you tell Frankie about you and the bots?"

"I get to ride in the parade, too, with Dad. The Rescue Bots are the guests of honor."

"And me!" I sit back up quickly, almost falling off the bench I had "collapsed" onto moments ago. "And Nellie!"

"A princess, I can understand, but Robots? Big deal. Griffin Rock's got a _million_ of them."

"Not like them." I mutter, knowing Frankie isn't listening.

A huge gust of wind picks up, snapping one of the ropes holding the giant lobster down, and tearing the hose from the end of the helium tank. The pull from the balloon pulls the last stake out, and the rope is wrapped around Doc Greene's ankle. It pulls him into the air upside down, reaching for the safety of the ground. Papa, Frankie, Cody, and I start running after him, through the park and across the street.

"Chase, transform and rescue!"

Doc Greene grabs the chin on the statue of Horace Burns. "I'm sorry." He clings tighter as the balloon pulls harder. "Help!" His hands slip, and he clings to the hat.

Chase reaches, but misses as the balloon pulls him even harder.

"Daddy!?"

"Help!" Doc Greene finally grabs the roof of Town Hall.

Papa cups his hands around his mouth. "Doc! Try to get your ankle loose from the rope."

Doc Greene reaches up and unties the rope, only to almost fall off the roof. Frankie gasps and covers her eyes. I lay my hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down before her emotions push me over the edge.

The bots soon pull up. Sire goes after the lobster balloon, while Carrier stops in front of Town Hall. "Heatwave, extend your ladder." Kade starts climbing Carrier's frame.

"Way ahead of you. As usual."

Kade stops at Carrier's shoulder. "Watch yourself! There are people around." Kade steps onto Carrier's shoulder. "Heatwave, climb!"

"Yes-master." Carrier climbs onto Chase's shoulders and extends his ladder.

"Be careful, Daddy!"

Kade reaches over to help Doc down. "I'm all right, Fra—" Doc Greene slips, and almost falls. Kade catches him by the arm, through one of the rungs.

"Easy now. Down a little. And…"

"Got it."

Graham and Boulder help resecure the balloon to the earth where it belongs.

Doc Greene runs to Frankie and hugs her. "I'm sorry I gave you a scare, honey. I was sorry I gave myself a scare. But I'm fine." He turns to Kade. "Thanks to you, Kade."

Carrier clears his throat, causing me to facepalm. Doc raises an eyebrow at me, then simply shrugs.

Kade coughs to cover up for Carrier's blatantly non-robotic move. "Sorry, I must have something caught in my throat."

Doc Greene leads Frankie away, waving as he does. "Thanks again."

Kade raises an eyebrow at Carrier, causing him to shrug.

Papa leans down to Cody. "Cody, might not be a bad idea have a little brush up class for the bots. Some of them, seem to be forgetting their robot behavior, and with all eyes on us tomorrow…"

"I'll take care of it, Dad."

"And I'll help."

" _You two_ need to get ready for tomorrow."

Nellie smiles. "I'm fine with another braid."

I shrug. "I don't want curls out there in that wind anyway."

* * *

 **the next morning, bunker**

We get up and change into our new dresses—pink short sleeved sailor dresses with navy blue trim on the cuffs and two rows on the collar and hem, with a navy blue bow tie, pink denim jackets with two anchor appliqués on the front and one on the back, white tights, and pink Mary Jane shoes. After we braid our hair, we slip on our pink sailor hats, then run upstairs. After eating cinnamon toast and orange juice, we head into the bunker and take our energon bottles from Sire. "Um, where's Carrier?"

"Okay, you guys."

Sire sighs, and turns to Cody before turning back to us. "I have to go."

Nellie and I share a look, then nod and follow Sire and Cody to the Garage. "Remember: whenever you're around anybody other than my family, you have to pretend to be robots. Repeat after me. I-am-a-robot."

"I-am-a-robot."

Cody looks around, only finding Nellie and I. We're sitting on the yellow cabinet, waiting for Papa to tell us we're leaving. "Hey, where is Heatwave? He is the one who needs this refresher."

"Haven't seen him."

"I'll go find him. Nellie, stay here." I stand and run off in search of my missing Carrier.

* * *

 **Bunker**

I walk back toward the berth rooms, wincing at a familiar and disturbing sound. I turn to the door, praying I'm not right, and he's not doing what I think he's doing. I knock lightly on the door, then shift into my Cybertronian form and open the door slightly, then stick my head into Carrier's berth room. "Carrier? You in here?"

"Why do you want to know?" He sighs, and stands before turning to me. "What?"

I look down before sighing, then looking back up to him. "Cody's looking for you. We haven't seen you all morning."

"I'm not going."

I sigh softly, then join him in his berth room so no one else can hear us. "Carrier…" I step over to him when I see a bit of energon on his faceplates, immediately going into that "doctor" mode everyone says Ratchet has when he gets worried. "What's wrong? Have you been purging? Is that why—"

"Slow down, Little One." I cross my arms. "Yes, but I'll be okay. I think I—"

I fall into Ratchet's usual I'm-about-to-throw-a-wrench-at-you mode. I know he'd had high grade the night before. "You rescuers should know better than to drink _anything_ intoxicating, especially before something like this!" He glares at me even though he knows I'm right, and groans before leaning back against the wall. I sigh softly. "You need to get some energon. We're going to have to leave soon."

* * *

 **meanwhile**

"Well, what he did yesterday, don't do. No emotion; and you can't react unless we tell you to." Cody looks up to notice Boulder looking out the window. "Eh… Boulder."

He turns back. "Sorry. But there's so much to look at. And I've never been on parade. I want to see everything."

"Think about it like a game. Simon says: turn to your right." They all do. "Simon says: raise your left arm." They all do again. "Turn left." Chase stays put while the others turn.

They each glance to Chase. "Simon did not authorize that last movement."

"Right, Chase. Remember, at the parade you can only do what your handlers tell you to do." Cody watches out the corner of his eye as I walk back in, in my human form.

"And that's precisely why I'm not going. Pretending to be hardware and obey humans who end up taking all the credit." He sighs. "I'm sitting this one out."

Cody looks up to him angrily. "Heatwave, look. I don't blame you. My brother Kade can be a huge glory hog but think of all that little kids who would love to see you, when climb onto a fire truck."

Carrier kneels to Cody. "My point exactly. What do human children put on their fingers anyway? Last time a let them climb on me, I was sticky for days."

Chase holds out an arm, Destiny in his other arm. "Heatwave, you've seen a poster in the Chief's office."

Sire turns to Chase. "Oh, you mean the one with the kitten hanging for the branch?"

"No, the one that says "there is no I in team". We're all part of the Rescue Bots squad. We need to stick together.

Carrier turns to Chase. "You Rescue Bots are my team. The humans are just my mission." He looks down to Cody. "No offence, Cody."

We all turn when we hear the elevator coming down. Papa, Momma, Kade, and Graham walk out to join us. "Festival time. We'll head over in vehicle mode then you transform to march in the parade."

"We get to march? This is gonna be great."

I roll my eyes at the excitement pouring off the bulldozer, and watch the bots transform. When Carrier refuses, Cody glares at him, causing him to transform too.

Papa taps a few buttons, and removes his comm from the phone. _Emergency call forwarding: ON._

Boulder comments from beside him. "Wow she really has that robot voice thing down."

Kade's trying to start Carrier's engine. "Why are we waiting? Let's go!"

"I'm trying. There must be something wrong with my ignition."

Cody leans forward to whisper to him. "Try a little harder."

"I am! It's—it's not working."

"What's wrong with Carrier?"

I sigh before turning to Nellie. We've only recently started using our bonds to communicate between each other, let alone with our parents. ~ _Hangover._ ~

~ _They drink?_ ~ I nod to Nellie. ~ _We should get out of here, before he starts hurting us like Dad did._ ~

~ _Easy, Nell. Carrier told me it doesn't happen regularly. Even when he does, he's not dangerous. You heard him when he formed our bonds. He'd never hurt a youngling._ ~ I look down. ~ _If anything, I hurt his feelings when I lost my cool._ ~ I sigh heavily. ~ _We're safe here, Nellie._ ~

She sighs softly. ~ _Okay…_ ~

"Well, fine with me. Now I can enjoy the parade without having to worry about cranky bot." Kade opens the door and climbs out.

"Town sure will be disappointed. And I know the little ones love to climb on fire truck."

Nellie and I climb into Sire. ~ _What's wrong with Nellie?_ ~

I sigh softly before climbing into Sire. ~ _Carrier was drinking, last night. High grade._ ~

~ _I know, Sweetspark. Heatwave hates parades._ ~

~ _So that's why… Nellie's worried. Dad used to drink…_ ~

* * *

 **Third pov**

Heatwave transforms and laughs.

* * *

 **Town**

Momma lands Sire moments later, and hops out. We slip off our helmets and climb out, grabbing our hats as an afterthought. Once she's with the rest of us, they all transform. Papa looks up at them. "Wait here."

Cody, Nellie, and I run to Doc and Frankie while the others follow slower. "Cody, check it out! My Dad's newest invention."

"I call it floatium. After last night's trouble I realized what the world needs is a synthesized, controllable helium.

See? A balloon with old helium." Doc releases a pink balloon, which floats away. "Gone forever. New floatium." He releases a teal balloon, which hovers right above his head. "Voila! No more lost balloons, no more unhappy children and no more clinging for my life from the tops of buildings."

Cody points to the balloon. "That is so cool!"

Frankie smiles. "We've already put floatium in the parade balloons." She points to the lobster balloon. "See?"

"Cody, Emily, Nellie, it's showtime!"

* * *

In the first float is the Mayor's trophy wife. Behind her is the Hall of Inspiration, with Frankie and Doc Greene. Behind them is the mayor, and behind him, the Burns, Nellie, and I are waving from a silver convertible. Much to my surprise, Kade is hanging on to us so we don't fall from where we're sitting on the back of the car beside him. I thought he hated us, like he hates Carrier. Behind us, the trio of Rescue Bots are marching.

"This-is-incredible!"

"Shhh."

Nellie and I share a look. I have to fight back the urge to facepalm.

Cody looks back to Kade, Nellie, and I. "Heatwave is missing a great time."

Nellie nods. "I know, Cody."

I sigh heavily. "But Carrier hates parades."

* * *

 **Bunker, third pov**

Heatwave is training in the bunker, attacking the walls and floor. " _Without a doubt the biggest and best "lobster and technology festival" ever. Boy, it makes you want a bib just watching them. And the colors! The color of the balloons._ "

"They can't even walk in the straight line without me."

" _Aren't there usually four Rescue Bots? Oh, well, the crowd doesn't seem to miss him._ "

Heatwave growls.

* * *

 **festival**

Mr. Bunty points to a lobster in the tank. "Excuse me, I'd like that lobster, please. Excuse me." He tries to grab it, only to knock the floatium tank into the water. He starts whistling, and walks away as lobsters start floating, and soon flying, out of the tank.

Nellie and I duck into the public restroom and change into blue short sleeved dresses with three crabs on the collar and red sandals with stars on the ankles, with our usual tiaras. We don't want to get anything on our new dresses.

"Come on, Frankie." Cody, Nellie, and I wait for Frankie to hop off their float. "I can't wait to dig in one of those—"

Frankie steps back. "Whoa! Maybe lobsters are the best part of the festival."

"Flying lobsters?"

Nellie looks up before turning to me, shocked. "What the heck?"

I turn to Cody. "We'd better tell Papa."

We run to Papa. "Dad, flobsters!"

Papa gives us a look. "What are you talking about?" "Flying lobsters! Look!

"At least it's not livestock again."

Chase looks down to us. "Is-there-any-way-we-may-assist?"

"Just stay here for now. As robots."

Nellie and I share a look. "We'll st—"

"Go."

We nod at the whispered word, and we're about to follow the others when Sire gets hit in the face with one of the flying lobsters. "What a-a-a—" Boulder looks around before flicking it off. "Thank you."

* * *

Cody, Frankie, Nellie, and I start chasing the flobsters around while Papa talks with Doc Greene. "The lobsters must have ingested the floatium. I had no idea it was effective on living tissue. This is even better than my spray on pants."

"But the floatium will lose potency, right, Doc? Pretty out the way helium does."

"The floatium was designed to last through the parade plus the time for everyone to take their balloons home divided by the half-life of the helium add them…" Doc Greene turns to us. "Two days."

Two days? We're going to have lobsters—"

Cody corrects his dad as he runs past. "Flobsters, Dad."

"Flobsters flying around Griffin Rock for two days?" "Precisely." Doc Greene reaches out and snags one. "A crustacean infestation."

"That would get a little annoying." Papa swats one away.

"I may have a solution. I need to get back to my lab."

Cody and Frankie are now jumping for them, while Nellie and I choose to duck and cover after a couple tried to steal our tiaras. "Can I stay here, Dad? These flobsters are fun!"

"Just be careful."

Cody starts running after one that's clinging to a dog's tail. Graham turns to us. "That's good advice." One slices the banner. "These things do have claws."

Another pushes Frankie aside. "Hey, watch that you selfish shellfish!" She starts running as another one flies straight for her.

* * *

 **Bunker, third pov**

" _As your Mayor I consider myself the head of the whole Griffin Rock family. So, come on down, family. Enjoy some tech, enjoy some—_ " _A flobster steals Mayor Luskey's toupee._

" _There it is. You have just see it, ladies and gentlemen, our town is under attack!_ " _Mayor Luskey fights them off with a broom until one pinches his butt._ " _Hide your children, guard your property, boil some water! We can edit that out later, right?_ "

Heatwave slams his hands together. He's more than ready for a fight.

* * *

 **Town**

Mr. Bunty runs after a lobster. "Come here you little delicious crustacean—" He suddenly screams, and runs past again, followed by several lobsters.

Cody and I then spot the lobster traps, and he runs to her with our idea. "Dani, we need Blades."

Papa is swatting them away with a tennis racket. "We need all the bots."

* * *

 **with the bots**

"I'm not sure how much longer I can take this."

"Blades, transform."

"With-sincere-pleasure."

Nellie and I squeal, and run for Sire. "Wait up, Momma!"

I cheer, happy to get away from the lobsters. "We're going too!"

"You stay down here. We may need your… special skills."

Nellie and I lean close to Cody, one of us on either side. "I guess I need to tell him how sensitive my doorwings actually are."

Nellie nods. "Yeah. They're called sensor panels for a reason."

* * *

 **with Dani**

"Steady."

"You can fly but you can't hide!"

" _All ready down here, sis._ "

"Okay, we'll rearm and go back up for another batch."

* * *

 **With cody, Cody's Pov**

"Gotta hand that you squirt, that was a good idea."

I shrug. "Maybe, but one trap at a time? That'll take forever."

"Yes, Mr. Murphy, we know about the lobsters. Are you in any actual danger? Hold on—" Dad turns to me. "Cody, I'm forwarding the emergency calls to the comm tab. Stay in touch with us. Things are going batty all over the town."

* * *

 **With Papa and chase**

"This is the police. Put your claws over your head and—"

* * *

 **with Cody**

" _Come on—I have some—get away._ "

"All points bulletin. Corner of Lake and Arsenal. The Mayor is under attack."

" _We're close._ "

* * *

 **With Graham and BOulder**

"Shoo—get away—don't you know who I am? We didn't invite you— Whoa!"

"Thank you, Boulder. Now, put the Mayor down." Graham holds out his toupee. "And, um, I found this."

* * *

 **With Cody, normal pov**

Cody sighs. "We sure could use Heatwave."

"My thoughts exactly." Kade activates his comm. "Heatwave, I know you can hear me. Get over here, you, pile of—"

"Kade, that won't help."

"Cody's right. Carrier's not having a good day."

"Hello! Heatwave, can you hear me? It would be so nice if you could drop by your pil—"

"Kade! Hey, where is Frankie?"

Nellie smiles. "We'll go find her."

I sigh softly. "Though we may have to transform if we can't find Carrier."

* * *

 **phone booth**

We stand back, not really knowing what to do. "This is your last warning! Come any closer and I'll be sopping up butter with you." One of the Flobsters snatches Frankie's spatula, and she ducks into a phone booth. One of them cracks the glass before she can even dial the phone.

" _Emergency dispatch._ "

"Cody, I'm over the library and—"

" _Frankie, can I call you back 'cause we are kind of in the middle of something._ "

"You're in the middle of something? I think these flobsters want a Frankie dinner."

" _Nellie and Emily are on their way._ " Cody sighs. " _Frankie, it's not you they are after, it's your jacket._ "

"What?"

" _The starfish on your jacket. The flobsters must think it's real. Lobsters eat starfish._ "

She slips off and holds up her jacket. "You're right. But I'm still trapped."

" _Hold on. Calling all Rescue Bots. Calling all Rescue Bots._ "

"You think that scares me. You gonna have to try a lot harder than that." Another one breaks the glass. "Okay, that's hard enough. Help!"

Nellie beams up at Carrier. "Carrier, oh thank—!"

I smirk, knowing just what to do to keep our cover. "Rescue Bot, save Frankie."

He sprays the phone booth down, washing away the Flobsters as the others pull up.

Kade glares up at him with his arms crossed. "Finally managed to get your engine started, huh?"

"Just 'cause I don't like parades doesn't mean I'm not gonna do my job. There's no I in Rescue Bots, right?"

"But there is a "me" in "team"." Cody glares at him. "I'm just saying."

I glare at him. "Only if you move the letters around, Glory Hog."

"Cody, I owe you one." Frankie looks up to Carrier. "And thank you too."

Cody smirks. "Looks like you're a hero, Heatwave."

"Just-doing-my-duty."

"Uh, guys." We turn to where Graham is using the discarded spatula to wave three away from his head. "Can we do all the thanking and basking after we actually get rid of these things?"

Momma's voice comes over our comms. " _Calling all rescue team members. Return to town square. Doc has something._ "

* * *

 **town square**

"I just synthesized a new destabilizing compound which will pump into the lobster tank. It immediately starts extracting the floatium from the water. Then, the floatium is emitted harmlessly into the atmosphere through here." He holds the hose in front of his face, making his voice squeaky. "And the water returns to normal. See?"

Nellie and I giggle. He sounds funny.

"So, the lobsters in the tank have stopped floating." Graham reaches up to grab a lobster. "But what about the ones still flying around town?"

"Excellent inquiry." Doc clears his throat. "We'll spray the extraction compound directly onto the flobsters. But I only had time to mix one batch, so we have to make flobsters come to us."

Kade crosses his arms. "And how do we do that? We've tried corralling them, but it's like herding cats."

Momma steps up. "Yeah, they don't seem to be afraid of anything."

Cody smirks. "Everybody's afraid of something."

* * *

Momma and Cody are on one end, in Sire. " _Okay, let's scare us some flobsters._ "

Cody smiles. " _It's working. Dad, is Chase ready on your end?_ "

Papa and I are on the other end. Chase is holding up a giant lobster. "All systems go."

The lobsters swarm over the park, where they've pumped the destabilizing compound into Carrier's water tanks. Nellie and Kade are with him. "Let 'er rip."

Flobsters start falling out of the sky. Several fall into Boulder's scoop, while one lands on Mr. Bunty's plate. "Oh, goodie. That's just the one I wanted."

* * *

Once the chaos ends, we gather with the others back in the park. "Hi! Hey, good to see you. Thanks for coming. I need your vote."

Doc walks over to us. "Who is ready for a lobster dinner?"

"No thanks."

Papa waves a hand at Doc. "Not now."

Graham shakes his head. "Lost my appetite."

I stop drinking my energon out of a silver stainless steel water bottle with a red gripper with a ladybug graphic and a red lid, with a pink wrist strap to look up at the adults. "I don't like lobster." I make a disgusted face.

"Just parades." Nellie giggles at my expression from where she's standing beside Papa, holding her matching water bottle. "Unlike Carrier."

We join the bots and Cody behind the trees. Boulder has the trees pulled apart. "If all parades are like this I can't wait for next year's."

Chase nods. "Your planet never fails to fascinate."

Sire starts to laugh, causing Cody to look up at him. "What's so funny?"

"I just got it. "Flobsters" because they fly… up there… okay, never mind."

I start giggling as well, because, I, like Sire, was late to the punch line. Nellie raises an eyebrow at the two of us.

"You know, of all the weird things we saw today, that has to be the weirdest of all." Cody then points to Carrier and Kade, who are working together for once.

"Here you go, buddy."

Ice cream drips off one of the cones. "Ugh."

* * *

 **firehouse, bunker**

"So…" I look up to Carrier. "Was it worth it, in the end?"

He nods grudgingly. "I hate that you had to be right."

I shrug. His bad mood doesn't bother us. "How are you feeling now?" The others, including Nellie, turn to give me a look. "He didn't feel good this morning—or were you all too focused on the fun you were planning to have to even care about Carrier!?" I throw my hands in the air when they continue to stare at me blankly. "I'm going outside."

* * *

 **Third pov**

Chase watches me leave. "What was that all about?"

Nellie sighs. "Yeah. Em never storms off like that."

Heatwave sighs. "I think, it's my fault."

Blades glares at Heatwave. "What did you do?"

He sighs. "Got overcharged because I hate parades. Made her mad because of it."

"Hangover?"

Heatwave glares at Blades as he crosses his arms. "Obviously." He scoffs. "She told you I was having a bad day. I came out of recharge and started purging. Besides that, you _know_ I hate parades." He sighs. "Mari found out because she was searching for me."

Chase sighs. "We couldn't find you."

Heatwave nods. "I know. I had a reason for that." He sighs. "I'm going to find Mari."

* * *

 **Outside, normal pov**

"Mari?" I turn, knowing there's tear streaks on my face, to find Carrier walking over to me. "You're crying." He sits on the ground beside me.

A statement. I shrug. It's blatantly obvious. I lean on his leg and sigh softly. "Sorry, I blew up at everyone."

He sighs. "Don't be. They deserved it."

"Okay…" I sigh heavily. He needs to know, even if I don't want to talk about it. "Nellie…"

"She's fine."

I shake my head. "No. She's worried."

"Why?"

I lean on my knees. "She knows, about the high grade, and…" I sigh heavily. "Dad used to drink, then he'd beat us. She's afraid you'll start, too."

"I know I have a temper, but I would never take my anger out on a youngling." He looks down, and I can tell he's hurt, even though he wouldn't admit it. "Don't you trust me?"

I nod, and smile gently. "Nellie and I are just…still recovering from Dad's abuse." I shift into my Cybertronian form before leaning into his plating. "I've been wondering…"

"What?"

I turn to him. "Nellie and I wanted to know if you had any family. Chase has sisters, but…"

He sighs before standing, and reaches down to me. "Let's get back inside." ~ _Blades, get Safire. We need to talk._ ~

* * *

 **bunker, living space**

Nellie walks in with Sire to find Carrier sitting on the couch, while I'm sitting on the floor. "Is something wrong?"

I sigh. "Nope."

"Then why—"

Carrier sighs. "I didn't want to repeat myself. Mari asked about our families."

Sire turns to me. "How long have you wanted to know?"

I look up to them. "Since we found out Chase has sisters."

"And parents."

Sire sits down on the couch beside Carrier, while Nellie joins me after shifting to her Cybertronian form. "So, _do_ you have families?"

Carrier sighs. "We do." He leans forward. "My creators have been gone for vorns, but I do have two brothers. Inferno is older than me, and Red Alert is younger. I followed Inferno by becoming a Rescue Bot, but soon after I did, he left to enlist."

I look up, interested by his brother. "And Red Alert?"

"He was a Doctor, at first, but his paranoia kept him from becoming a medic, like his bondmate, or a soldier, like Inferno. He went into security."

Nellie looks up. "Who's his bondmate?"

"Ratchet."

My optics widen in surprise as I turn to Nellie. "Our teacher!?"

Nellie beams. "We'll have to ask him tomorrow!"

Carrier laughs softly. "Calm down, you two. We're not done yet." He turns to Sire. "I'm not the only one with siblings."

Sire nods. "I never had creators, but that's not unheard of with our kind." He sighs. "We never had much of a younglinghood anyway."

Nellie gasps. "What?"

I start to my feet, obviously not happy with whoever he was raised by. "Why!?"

Carrier sighs before motioning for me to sit back down. "Relax, Mari."

Sire sighs. "We're a gestalt, created by a scientist—Ratchet's brother, Wheeljack—to defend against rising Decepticon forces, as well as rescue work. Because of how close they were to starting a war, we were given adult frames. When the war got close, they sent me with Heatwave's team to protect me, because I was the youngest."

"So…" Nellie looks up to him with a smile. "How many of you were there?"

"Five, total. Hot Spot is a fire-bot, like Heatwave, Streetwise and Groove are enforcers—Streetwise is a mech, and Groove was a femme like the two of you, and First Aid is a medic, trained by Ratchet just like the two of you. I was search-and-rescue, just as I am now. I still had to learn the basics in medicine, so I guess you could call me an EMT, from what Dani's told me."

* * *

 **third POV**

"Blades, you know that's not what happened."

"They're too young to bear the burdens I have."

"But that doesn't mean you can lie to them. They'll find out, and then they'll feel betrayed. You have to tell them the truth."

"I know…" He sighs. "I have to, especially since their human father probably never told them the truth, but I…I don't want them traumatized like I am…"

"I know, Blades, and that's admirable. You've come a long way since the Alpha crashed." Heatwave lays a hand on his shoulder. "But think about it for me. Would Hot Spot want you to hide this from your daughters, if he was here instead of me?"

"…No…"

"Then tell them, Blades. You won't hurt them as much as you think, and they need to know." He sighs. "And you'll need to do it soon, because they'll be going to Ratchet soon enough, and we don't want Ratchet to drop the proverbial bomb on them."

"I'll go find them now."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Girls, I need to talk with you."

"Sire?" We turn to see him, but this time, he looks…hurt, and upset. "What's wrong?"

"Girls…" He sighs, and sits on the couch before putting us on his knees. "I lied, earlier." We give him a look of shock. "My brothers and sister…they're…they're gone, so far as I know. I'd been a helicopter with them, but I had to switch to wheels after because…I couldn't fly without panicking from…what happened to us."

"Sire…what happened to you all?"

"Our ship—we had one similar to the Sigma, but it was bigger because we were the best of the best—team Alpha-5. Your Carrier wanted on it, actually, but Hot Spot turned him down because, and I quote, "We already have one hot shot, and we sure as Primus above don't need two"."

"So what happened to them?"

"Yeah, Sire. What happened?"

He sighs, smiling weakly. "Groove used to do that sometimes—her mind would wander—not as bad as Fireflight, but it did. Sometimes I see her in the two of you, or in Dani." He sighs. "Anyway, we were on a training mission, and our ship went down—engine malfunction. Heatwave and his team got me out, but they insisted it was too late for the others—that they had been killed. Some say I went crazy after it happened, and they actually put me in one of those padded rooms for crazy people until I calmed down enough for them to handle me. I…I thought they'd pull me out of everything, and lock me up for good, but…I got banned from the battlefield and demoted to Sigma. Heatwave didn't know what to do with me at first, but we've made it."


	11. Jasper

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Jasper

 **the next day**

We climb out of bed and change into short sleeved white dresses with a yellow daisy print and orange trim with an orange peter pan collar, yellow leggings, and orange flats. Once we're dressed, we head into the main room for our energon. As usual, Carrier's right there, holding our cubes. We shift to our Cybertronian forms, then take them and take a drink.

"I'm keeping you both home today. I want you two to work with those learning games Bumblebee brought." We look up to him. "You need to catch up with younglings your age."

Nellie nods. "I know."

I look down to my cube nervously. "It's not an easy language to learn, Carrier."

He smiles slightly. "You'll catch on."

* * *

 **two hours later**

Carrier's training over in the corner, while Nellie and I sit on the couch with our new gamepads, and the learning games. We share a look, then set our games down and stretch before twirling, closing our eyes as I do. We love to, and the games are starting to get tiring. Little do I realize that we've both got blue fire coming from our outstretched hands.

"MARI!" I hear Carrier jump off the platform. "SAF!"

My eyes snap open, and I gasp in fear when I realize I'm surrounded by fire. "CARRIER!"

Nellie kneels with me, and wraps her arms around me. She knows I'm terrified of fire. "It's all right, Em."

"Hold on! I'm coming!" I hear his heavy footsteps pounding on the floor, then the sound of water spraying. Within moments, he's kneeling to us. He scoops the two of us up in one hand and finishes dousing the fire, then sits on the soggy couch with us on his knee. "Are you okay?"

Nellie nods. "I'm okay, Carrier. I think Em's more shaken than I am."

I nod weakly. "That was scary, though."

"I'm sure it was, but you're safe now." He sighs. "What happened?"

"W—we were just twirling, and suddenly we were surrounded by fire."

He nods before standing, still holding us. "We need to comm Ratchet, _now_."

* * *

 **Command center**

We step inside only to find Sire lounging against a wall. "Heatwave? What's going on?"

"The girls set the bunker on fire."

"They _what_?"

I look down sheepishly from Carrier's hand. "We didn't mean to…"

Nellie nods, and smiles just as sheepishly. "We were just spinning."

Sire sighs. "I'm sure you didn't." He looks up to Carrier. "So I guess you're comming Ratchet?"

"I don't have a choice. He told me he'd have to take them to their base when they did."

I look up to him, shocked and upset. "But… I don't wanna leave you!"

Nellie sighs softly. "And we didn't mean to…"

Carrier runs a hand over my braids before doing the same to Nellie. "I know you didn't, Little Ones, and we're not sending you away for good. Ratchet just needs to do a few tests, and he can't do them here. You're only going for a day or two, and he's going to care for you while you're there. He's Red's bond-mate, so you'll be safe."

Carrier sets me on the command center control panel. "Oh…" I watch Carrier set up the comm.

" _Heatwave? Have—_ "

"Yes, but not with the Burns." He rubs the back of his neck. "At least, not the humans."

I look down sheepishly. "We set the bunker on fire, Optimus."

"Yeah…" Nellie looks up. "But we didn't mean to. It was an accident."

"I didn't know fire would come out if we twirled. Honest."

" _I see. Pack what you will need for a few days._ " He turns to the nearby medic. " _Ratchet, open the ground bridge. Mariposa and Safire Prime will have to stay with us for a few days._ "

" _Prime? Optimus, if they're—_ "

Optimus makes a sound similar to a scoff. " _They are the Star Healer, Ratchet._ " He turns to someone I can't yet see. " _And I expect you to treat them kindly, Brightfire. They are our guests._ " He turns back to the screen. " _Get them ready. I will send transport in half an hour._ "

"Thank you, Sir." Carrier ends the comm and turns to us before kneeling in front of us. "Remember, we're not sending you away, Little Ones. We're just getting you checked out, and making sure you'll be all right."

Nellie nods. "We know."

I sigh softly. "We _are_ sorry, though."

"Don't worry about it. Boulder and I will have everything fixed by the time you two get back. Chief Burns won't have to know." He sets us on the ground. "Now, go pack. You don't have much time."

We nod. "I know, Carrier."

* * *

 **main room, bunker**

Nellie and I step out with our new modern bags. Mine is pink, with a ballerina graphic, while Nellie's is plain yellow. I'm wearing a light blue cap sleeved dress with a blue, pink, and white daisy print and a pink collar with pink flats, while Nellie is wearing a dark blue cap sleeved dress with a whale print and red hem with red flats. "Carrier?"

He turns to us before walking over. I look up to him. "We're ready."

He nods, and hands us each another bag with our gamepads and our datapad journals. "Be good, and stay out from underpede. I've heard Ratchet's got a temper."

Nellie and I share a look. She nods. "He does."

I smirk. "But so do you."

"Now don't start that again." He sighs. "I'll cover for you with the Burns, and Blades will keep an optic on Chase until you two return."

We turn when we see the same portal that had brought Optimus before. I step over and hug Carrier. "Love you."

Nellie does the same. "See you soon."

I nod. "We'll miss you."

* * *

 **jasper, nevada**

We step out of the bridge on the other side. "Hey."

A girl with brown hair streaked with pink runs over to us, her amber eyes shining with excitement. "I'm Brightfire. Who are you? Are you techno-organic too?"

"I'm Emily. This is my twin sister, Nellie."

Nellie giggles. "And yes, we are."

Ratchet steps over. "I will need to get a few scans, then you may play with them, Youngling."

* * *

The second we got here, Ratchet rushed us into the medical bay. Last time I checked, we were all just fine, but he still insists on running scan after scan on us before drawing some energon from both of us. Once he's finally done, he releases us so we can play. Bumblebee takes us to what I'll assume is to be our room.

I change into a blue long sleeved dress with a black polka-dot skirt and matching trim at the neck, black leggings, and blue flats, while Nellie changes into a similar dark blue long sleeved dress with a black polka-dot skirt, black leggings, and dark blue flats. Once we're dressed, we run out to find Brightfire.

* * *

"What are your bot names? I mean, I know your human names, but—"

I smile. "Mariposa Prime."

Nellie giggles. "I'm Safire Prime."

She looks at us in shock. "I didn't know Primes could be kids!"

I shrug. "Only the Star Healer."

Nellie turns to her. "So, what's your human name?"

"I'm Miko! Bulk adopted me!"

I turn to her. "Do you have a bond with him?"

She nods. "Though, he did it when I was a baby, so…" She smiles suddenly. "I've got a Carrier in space!"

Nellie and I share a surprised look before turning to her in shock. "Your _Carrier_ …"

Nellie continues where I left off. "Just…"

I continue. " _Abandoned_ you…"

Nellie finishes. "To go into _space_!?"

Miko shrugs. "What can I say? Carrier's got wreckers to search for, and Sire's got the team, and I have _school_."

Nellie and I laugh at how she says school—like it's poison on her tongue. "School's not _that_ bad, Miko."

I nod. "Yeah. I mean, we don't like it either, but at least we get to go!"

"What do you mean?"

I sigh heavily. "They didn't have much in the way of school in the era we came from."

"And Dad didn't send us much…"

I nod. "He kept us home so he could beat us."

Miko looks down. "My old Dad did too…"

I look at the floor. "Oh, Miko…"

She shakes her head. "I'm okay, Em." She beams. "Come on! I'll take you to my room! Maybe you can meet my Sire later!"

"Sure!"

* * *

 **ten hours later**

Miko had brought us sandwiches from the kitchen area for lunch. I know it's close to her suppertime, whereas Nellie and I are getting really tired.

We look up at some footsteps. "Mariposa. Safire. You both need to come with me."

"Uh-oh. Hatchet's gonna—"

"I've told you not to call me that, Brightfire."

She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Miko, a hatchet is used to cut wood smaller. Ratchet doesn't do that."

Nellie nods. "Yeah. He's just a doctor."

He takes us into the medical bay. "Sit down."

We look around, then shift into Cybertronian form and sit on one of the medical berths. We're surprised when he sits in front of us. "Ratch?"

"What's going on?"

I look up at him with fear in my eyes. "Is there something wrong with us?"

He sighs softly. "Nothing is wrong with you, at least physically. You are both completely healthy."

Nellie looks up at him. "But…"

"Why…"

"Mariposa, Safire… Has anyone told you about Prowl?"

I nod. "Chase has. He said he was his Carrier."

"And that he crashes when things don't make sense."

"Yes, he is, and he does, quite often, in fact." Ratchet sighs. "He has a logic glitch, femmes, and I have found that you both have one as well. It is quite surprising that neither of you have crashed as of yet."

I shrug. "Griffin Rock has its own form of logic."

Nellie laughs. "Yeah. Things happen there that wouldn't ever happen anywhere else."

Ratchet nods. "Well, there is a human condition that I have learned of that can be quite similar, called Asperger's, and I believe you both may have that as well." We share a look before turning back to Ratchet as he continues. "Furthermore, I have decided to install your medical scanners while you are here, and you will each get your medikits before you leave tomorrow."

Nellie sighs heavily. She hates the medical portion of our training. "Thanks, Doc."

Ratchet scowls at her, but his expression changes suddenly when I hug him. I love the medical field. "Thanks, Uncle Ratch."

He stammers slightly. I know I startled him. "Y-you're welcome." He leans me back so he can look in my optics, while Nellie stands from the berth. "I see Heatwave told you about Red and I."

I nod before cuddling him. Nellie steps over. "You're our Uncle through our bonds."

Ratchet nods. "And as such, I am your guardian while you are here in Omega One." He sighs softly. "I'll get you some energon. The two of you need to get some rest. You look exhausted."

I nod. We already know why. "Time change."

Nellie nods. "We're three hours ahead of you guys, Ratch."

I yawn suddenly. "It's 9:30 back east."

Nellie stumbles as we start for the door. "Past our bedtime."

Ratchet sighs softly. "I guess your energon can wait a few moments, at least." He puts an arm around each of us. "Let's get you two into bed."

* * *

I change into a light blue long sleeved star print nightgown while Nellie changes into her light blue long sleeved pajama top with a dark blue star on the left shoulder and dark blue star print pajama pants. Once we're dressed, we sit on the edge of our bed, back in our Cybertronian forms. The room's small, with only a double bed with two endtables, and a closet, but that doesn't bother us too much. It's a place to sleep, and that's all we need.

Uncle Ratchet walks in with our cubes. "Get to sleep. You both have a busy day tomorrow."

I rub my eyes. "What about school?"

"Your guardian should have contacted your school, and you won't be going tomorrow."

Nellie gasps. "But—"

"Your carrier believes you both need to be homeschooled to catch up with Brightfire and others your age." He sighs. "I have seen Decepticon younglings out with their creators, and if we can find any way to end this war anytime soon, you will be in their class as well."

I perk up at that. "There's other younglings?"

Nellie gasps, almost choking on her energon. "Who's the Cons?"

"They're our enemy."

Nellie scoffs. "I knew _that_. Who are the kids?"

"Oh…" He sighs. "Two are seekers, and the third is Knockout's daughter." He looks at his feet. "I'm afraid I don't know their designations."

"Oh…"

I sigh softly before hugging my sister. I know she wants to meet more bots our age. "At least we got to meet Miko."

"You're right."

Ratchet smiles slightly before taking out empty cubes. "Now get some rest. I'll see you both in the morning."

We get up the next morning—at the same time, as we usually do—and quickly change our clothes. My outfit is a blue cap sleeved flowey shirt with long white sleeves and a blue and purple butterfly graphic on the left shoulder and right side, dark blue jeans, white socks, and a new pair of blue and pink tennis shoes, while Nellie is wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt with a strawberry graphic and "berry sweet", and long pink and purple striped sleeves, dark blue jeans, white socks, blue and purple tennis shoes.

* * *

We step out into the main room, where our Uncle, Ratchet, leads us up to the table where Miko is eating her breakfast. "Hey."

"Hey." She sighs. "When are you guys leaving?"

"I plan to send them back to their creators once I have finished explaining a few more things to them."

I look up to him nervously. "U-uncle Ratch?"

"It's nothing bad, Sweetspark."

* * *

 **Med-bay**

Nellie and I settle on the med-bay berth once Miko leaves for school. "Did your creators tell you about their families?" We nod. "So you know about Defensor?"

"Defensor?"

Ratchet opens his mouth to respond, but I smile and turn to her. "Sire's brothers." I nod. "Yes, Sir."

"Good. And thank you, Mariposa." He smiles. "Girls…I found something else in your tests, while I was reviewing them last night."

"R-Ratch?"

"Girls… You're a combiner team."

"W-we're a combiner?"

"Yes." He smiles. "Some sets of twins can combine, Sweetsparks…and the two of you should be able to, once you're a little older."

"Cool!"

I watch him, and smile when he scrawls something on a datapad, then switches it off and hands it to me. "Give this to your Sire."

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay." He starts toward the ground bridge. "Now get your things and get back in here. It's time for you to get home."

"Okay."

* * *

 **home**

"Girls!"

"Carrier!" Nellie runs over and hugs him, then turns to Sire. "Sire!" I smile, and do the same.

"Sire, I have a note from Ratchet…"

Carrier sighs and shakes his head. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, Carrier."

"We were really good, but he found something…"

"Oh, Primus…" Carrier looks scared, only for Sire to grin as he hands him the note.

"It's okay, Heatwave. It's nothing bad."

"Are you sure—" Carrier reads over the note and smiles. "Oh thank Primus." He crouches down to us. "Sounds like the two of you had an interesting time with Ratchet." We nod. "You have the same conection as Blades and his brothers." We nod again.

Sire sighs heavily. "And Prowl's glitch."

Carrier nods. "We'll handle that as it happens, Blades."

"He also said they need glasses in human form." He gasps and runs for the garage, taking the elevator up.

* * *

"DANI!"

"Blades, I'm right here, you don't need to—what's wrong?"

"Ratchet said the girls need glasses, and he sent their scripts, but I don't know how we're supposed to get them for them, if we're not allowed to tell people who we are yet."

"I'll get them." She gets down on her hands and knees before yelling through the hole around the fire pole. "GIRLS! WE'RE LEAVING FOR THE EYE DOCTOR IN FIVE! GET READY AND GET YOUR REAR ENDS UP HERE!"


	12. Adoption

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Adoption

 **June 8, Griffin Rock, 6:00 AM**

I'm the first one awake for a change, and slip into the dresses we're supposed to wear for our adoption hearing, which is today at 8. Mine is a light blue sundress with a full skirt and a white belt with a rose, white tights, and light blue patent leather Mary Jane shoes. Once I'm dressed, with my hair still up in curlers, I slip on the azure blue plastic glasses, and check my reflection in the mirror. I'm as ready as I can be until Momma gets up.

I wake Nellie, who changes into a dark blue sundress with a full skirt and a white belt with a rose, white tights, and royal blue Mary Jane shoes. She's got curlers in her hair still as well. She slips on her bright blue glasses before smiling at me.

We head upstairs together, and find Papa making omelets at the stove. "What do you girls want?"

"Sausage and veggies, please?"

"Ham and cheese, please!"

"Of course." He huffs. "All right, you two need to go get your mother up for me, all right? Blades will have a cow if she's not up and ready." He turns to us. "Or is Blades not up yet either?"

"He's still sleeping."

"Oh?" Papa sighs. "Chase told me he's had some pretty bad nightmares in the past."

"Separated combiner team." I pull Nellie closer to me.

"Excuse me?"

"He has three brothers and a sister, and they're separated. It's scary, even when everyone's still okay."

"And you know that because…"

"Nellie and I are combiner twins."

"Oh." He sighs. "Well, the two of you need to get upstairs and get your mom-to-be up before she sleeps through the hearing. I'll have your omelets ready when you get back down, so try to hurry."

* * *

We run upstairs and into Momma's room before standing on either side of her bed. ~ _One…_ ~

~Two…~

~ _T_ H _R_ E _E_!~ We pull the blankets off her bed—and her—together. "Wake up, Momma!"

She jolts up before sighs. " _Girls_ …"

"Papa says get up."

"I'm up, okay? Let me get a shower, then I'll get your hair done. Now, I'm sure Dad's got your breakfast done by now, so you two need to get down there."

"Yes, Momma." We run down the stairs and slide into our seats at the table. Papa quickly sets our plates in front of us, and we start to eat.

"Dani up?"

"She's getting in the shower, then she'll be down."

"She's probably nervous." He sighs. "All right, you girls need to get whatever it is you need from Heatwave, and make sure Blades is up, because you know Dani's going to need him."

"Yes, Papa." We run down the stairs and get our energon from Carrier—in matching silver butterfly water bottles—then run into Sire's berth room, where he's still recharging—soundly for the moment. "SIRE!"

He jolts up with an unexpected whirr as formerly hidden swords come out, out of nowhere, causing us to shriek and scramble back. "Girls, what— _oh_ …" He puts them back. "I thought the medics had disabled those." He motions us closer. "It's okay, Little Ones. I'm not going to hurt you. Come here." We step over to him slowly. "Hey. It's all right." He pulls us onto his lap. "Sweetsparks, you need to be careful about sneaking up on me like that, okay?" We nod. "I was a warrior as well as a rescue bot with my brothers and sister, so my first reaction to being startled is to bring out my old weapons." He shrugs. "Apparently the medical block against them finally wore off, but I should have warned you about that beforehand. Are you both okay? I didn't hurt you two, right?"

"He'd never forgive himself if he did."

"We're fine, Sire." We all three turn to the door as one. "When did you get there, Carrier?"

"I heard the girls' scream, and figured I'd better investigate." He steps over. "Your weapons are active again."

"Yep." He pops the P. "I didn't expect that to happen, or I would have been on-guard for them when the girls woke me up." He turns to us. "Now, what did you need?"

"Momma's gonna need ya to take us for our human adoption hearing."

"Is she ready?"

"In the shower."

"Okay. I'll be ready in a few. I noticed you got your energon…" He nods after a moment. "We're ready on our end!"

"Momma still has to get ready, though."

"She's usually pretty quick Guys."

I huff up at him. "We've been on this planet just as long as you have, Sire!"

"Then you know how quick she is when she needs to be."

"Sire, our hearing is at 8."

"Sweetsparks, it's only 7. You have plenty of time."

I pout, knowing he's right. "Sorry, Sire."

"Don't worry about it. Now, I'm sure she's ready to go."

* * *

True to his words, Momma's waiting in the garage when we head up to meet them. She's wearing a light blue blouse and black slacks with matching blue flats, rather than wearing her flight suit. "Ready to go, Blades?"

He transforms down. "We're ready. The girls can't wait."

"I know. They came in and woke me up this morning."

* * *

We head into the courthouse and step up to the clerk. "You're next. Head on in."

"All right." Momma takes each of us by the hands and steps into the courtroom. We take a seat near the front and wait for our turn.

"Dani Burns?"

Momma stands. "Ready girls?"

We nod, and follow her to the front. "Home study checks out, and, as you are one of our rescue team, we trust that you would never hurt these girls."

"Of course not, Your Honor."

"You realize that my signing this makes these little girls your full responsibility."

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Good." We watch as he signs the paper. "Good luck." He steps away, and someone steps over to take our picture with him.

* * *

"Well, are you glad to be Burns' now?"

I nod, one hand wrapped around Nellie's. "Yeah."

"Why don't we go get some ice cream before we head home?"

"Yeah!"

"Please!"

We land, and Momma takes us across the street to the frozen yogurt shop. "I want strawberry, please?"

"Chocolate please!"

"I'll take mint chocolate chip."

The man behind the counter hands us our treats, and we head out to Blades before eating our treats. "Now, let's get home. You need to get changed, and I've got a package to pick up on the mainland, if you two want to come with me."

"Can we!?"

"Sure." We land at the firehouse, and climb out before heading down with Momma and Sire. "Go get your flight suits, you're not flying that far without them. I'll be back in five."

* * *

She runs back down the stairs, all smiles, to find us waiting in our dark pink flight suits, dark pink patent leather boots, and matching light pink helmets with two white stripes and a white star on either side. "Good. You're here." She boosts us into Sire before clambering in behind us. "Dad signed you both up for girl scouts, and Heatwave's okay with you coming. We're getting a few things that Dad needs, andthey weren't able to send on the ferry so…"

"Let's go!"


	13. Alien Invasion of Griffin Rock

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

 **I only own my OC's!**

The Alien Invasion of Griffin Rock

MY ROOM

I climb out of our shared bed and pull on a dark pink cap sleeved dress with a white heart print and strappy sandals, then pull my hair into a ponytail before slipping in a tiara, then turn to get Nellie up. After she changes into the same thing and does her hair and puts on her crown, we tie matching ribbons around our ponytails, then head upstairs for breakfast, only for Momma to stop us before we even reach the table. "Momma!"

"Emily, you and Nellie may be different from the rest of us, but you're still only ten."

"And Boulder says she's younger than that by their standards."

I cross my arms and pout. "I'm growing at a human rate, Graham. Carrier and Sire said so!" I sigh. "And we've done each others hair since we were six!"

"He said eight, Em."

"Oh… Sorry, Graham."

"It's all right."

Momma sighs before returning to her earlier point—our hair. "Still. If I braid it, it'll stay out of your face."

I nod, and all but drag her down and into our room. "Two this time, Momma. One hurts our backs."

Momma kneels in front of me. "Why is that?"

"Our doorwings, Momma. Our backs are sensitive because of our doorwings!"

She leans back in shock. "What?"

Nellie huffs. "Just ask Sire. I bet if he were in holoform a lot, his back would bug him too!"

"I don't understand, Sweetheart."

I sigh softly. "Our doorwings are sensitive, because they're just an extension of our senses. Rotors are too, and so are wings."

As soon as she secures the last dark pink hair band, she ties white ribbons on the ends of both of ours, then lets us go. I stand with my tiara and slip it back in. "Now can we get Breakfast?"

"Go ahead." Dani sighs. "Don't forget to go see Blades."

"I won't."

* * *

BUNKER

I wipe the last of the sugar off my hands before turning to take the ladybug water bottle from Sire, making sure to hand the other one to Nellie. "You know, you remind me of Hot Spot when you do that."

I take a drink from the bottle before answering. I've been using it so long now, I can tell when I'm running low. I hate the dizzy, off-balance feeling I get then. "Do what, Sire?"

"Watch out for your sister like that."

"Oh…" I glance over to Nellie. "I didn't even realize I was doing it, Sire."

"You're fine, Little One."

I nod, and down the rest of the bottle. While a feat in my human form, it's not difficult in my Cybertronian form. A low grade cube for a youngling our age isn't very big. I all but throw the bottle into the sink. "What's up for today?"

"Well, you and I are going to check on Chase while Safire goes with Heatwave to do some mild training out back, unless you'll have an issue with the separation. If you do, we'll do one, then the other."

"We'll be fine, Sire. I really don't like training."

"One of these days, we'll have to start flipping this around so you girls actually get what you need, but not today. Wheeljack would have my head if I did that to you two when you're not used to it…"

* * *

"Chase?" I peek around the door to find him sitting on the edge of his berth.

"I'm all right." He smiles over at me. "I'm back on duty today, Little One."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." I shift up to bot form fluidly as I run over to him and give him a hug. "So you're feeling better?"

"For now, yes. It's been worse at night the last few days. I believe it will stay that way."

"Good. Sire?"

"Yeah?"

"Scanner please?"

He nods and hands me one. "Primus, you remind me of my brothers and sister…"

"Sorry, Sire." I run the scanner over Chase. "All right… Everything checks out. You're fine for duty, but take it easy out there, Chasie."

He chuckles softly. "I will."

"Sire, can I go play now?"

"Of course."

"Thanks! I'm going out back."

"You've got rescue training after lunch, and Ratchet's comming us sometime today for your medical lessons."

"All right." I run outside to find Carrier and Nellie sparing behind the firehouse.

"Good." He glances over to see me. "All right, we're done sparing for today. We're doing rescue training and medicine with Ratchet today, free time permitting."

"Darn."

"Nell, we need to learn it."

"I like sparing, though!"

"I know. We still have to learn how to do rescues and help our parents, and we still need to learn how to use our fire to heal."

"I'd rather fight with it."

"You would." I huff before tapping her on the shoulder. "You're it!"

"Hey! No fair!"

* * *

THIRD POV

Blades laughs softly as he watches the two play tag. "At least they know how to play. We were always working—even when we were told to have fun."

"How's Chase?"

"Mari's released him, and he's back on duty this morning. She still did a scan to be sure everything was okay."

"Takes you back, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…" He leans into Heatwave before burying his face into Heatwave's shoulder. "I miss them, 'Wave."

"I know, Blades." He puts a gentle arm around the all-but-crying helicopter. "I'm right here. Just get it out."

The alarms sound from the garage. "No time to. GIRLS!"

"Coming!" We run over to them.

"Get inside and get changed, quickly. You're going with your Carrier."

We run in and scramble into our fire gear before running up to the garage and clamber into Carrier. "Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue!"

* * *

Graham and Boulder are working on trying to get a truck with a toxic payload off the side of a cliff.

Huxley Prescott is reporting on the attempts. "We interrupt yet another encore presentation of the parade for this late breaking news. A dangling truck, a struggling rescue vehicle, a life hanging in the balance."

Graham leans out the window. "Don't worry, Edgar. Everything is going to be fine!" He turns toward the dash screen. "It will be fine, won't it, Boulder?"

It's obvious Boulder is struggling. "I hope so."

"Hold on just a little longer, buddy. Calvary's here."

We pull up and stop a few feet away. Cody and Papa climb out of Chase while Kade, Nellie, and I climb out of Carrier. Sire lands and lets Momma out before the three of them transform. I turn to Papa. "Chase is cleared for full duty, but I want him to be careful."

Cody looks over to see Huxley, then up to them with a hand covering his mouth so Huxley can't read his lips. "Okay, be on your best robot behavior, guys. You're on TV."

"Heatwave!"

"Ladder, got it! I mean, as-you-command." He reaches back for his ladder before lowering it to Kade, who climbs on.

Chase and Blades are trying to drag Boulder back, but are failing miserably. "I trust your emergency break is properly engaged, Boulder."

"Yeah. Not do much good though."

"Hop on, Edgar." Kade reaches for Edgar. "Easy does it."

Once Carrier turns them back to the road, Momma walks over to Edgar. "Emily, come here!" She turns to Edgar. "Have a seat, just want to make sure you're okay."

Carrier stores his ladder as Huxley turns to the team. "And the Burns family pulls off yet another stunning rescue. Now for securing that highly toxic payload."

With one hard pull, Boulder is able to get the truck all but back on the road, only for the tanker to snap the securing straps and roll off down the cliff. Chase throws caution to the wind for once. He transforms and starts down the steep slope, quickly passing the tanker as the Burns family and I stare in shock. He transforms at the bottom and catches it over his head.

Momma is the first to react by starting to cheer. "Good job!"

Kade joins in, apparently happy that he won't be cleaning up a toxic spill. "All right!"

Graham's obviously happy. Huxley could have blamed him for the spill. "That's right."

Papa smiles down at his partner. "You did a good job!"

Cody looks down to see Chase climbing up with the tanker on one shoulder. "Uh, dad. Nobody is driving Chase."

Papa facepalms, causing me to giggle.

Huxley turns to Papa. "Chief Burns, is this not proof of what I am suspecting and reporting all along? That aliens are living here in Griffin Rock under our very noses."

Papa decides to play dumb. "What exactly do you mean, Mr. Prescott?"

Huxley points to a dirt patch in a grassy meadow. "That! A crop circle."

Papa chuckles nervously. "Well, technically it's not a crop, or a circle. It's where the mayor and his wife had the grass cut for their weekly picnic."

Huxley turns back to his camera nervously. "Well, my search for truth will never fail. This is Huxley Prescott digging for dirt, so you don't have to."

* * *

FIREHOUSE GARAGE

Nellie and I are sitting on top of the yellow cabinet against the wall in our Cybertronian forms.

Cody's trying to calm Chase, who thinks Papa's mad at him. "Don't worry, Chase. He's not mad."

"The Chief has every right to be mad. Tasked with keeping our true identities as secret, I failed miserably. I'm a shameless rebel."

Carrier smirks, and slaps him on the back. "Yeah, you are. Didn't know you had it in you."

Boulder lays a hand on his back. "Don't worry, Buddy. You made the right call."

Sire motions to him. "If it wasn't for you we will be cleaning up a toxic spill for the next week."

We all turn when we hear the elevator. I slide off the cabinet and return to my human form. Chase salutes. "Sir!" He kneels. "Slap a wheel boot on me. I deserve nothing less."

Papa walks over. "I'm not here to reprimand anyone. I should've made this clear long ago. When lives are at risk, never hesitate to act even if it means revealing your true identities."

"Sir, Optimus does not believe humanity is ready for the truth."

"Optimus would be the first to agree with me." He glares up at Chase. "If the secret gets out we'll deal with it. Saving lives is always priority one."

Carrier leans around Chase to see Papa. "You still believe anyone on this rock will care that we're from Cybertron?"

Boulder turns to Carrier. "We do help people. That ought to be proof we come in peace."

"It would be nice if we didn't have to act like mindless robots anymore. Some of us aren't very good at it anyway." Sire turns to Carrier and clears his throat. Carrier growls back.

Papa holds up his hands, trying to avoid stirring up a fight. "I realize this has been difficult for all of you. But for now keep the truth to ourselves. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Nice job today, team." Papa turns back to the elevator, and leaves.

Carrier turns away from the others and crosses his arms. "And so the charade continues."

"Come on, Carrier. It's no reason to pout." I walk over to him after returning to my Cybertronian form. "You're acting like a spoilt sparkling."

"You're one to talk."

I groan before shifting back to my human form, hoping that my frustration can keep my tears at bay until I get outside, while Nellie remains on the yellow cabinet, watching me sadly.

* * *

OUTSIDE

I walk over and sit against the wall before the tears start rolling down my cheeks. "Stupid Optimus. Stupid rules. Stupid mission."

"Emily?" I avoid looking up, knowing Momma will see my tears if I do. She kneels to me and lays a hand on my shoulder. "Cody said Heatwave was acting like Kade. Are you okay?"

I finally let the sobs break through. "He's right. I'm just a spoilt sparkling!"

"What?" She lays a hand on my shoulder. "You're not a baby, Emily, and neither is Nellie."

"But we should be! We're not even that old by their standards. I tried to calm him d-down, and h-he wouldn't stop acting like a spoilt sparkling. I called him out on it, and he said I'm one to talk."

"You're a princess. You can't help that everyone spoils you, and you've never acted like you're spoiled. You're a good, sweet girl. You're just a little different."

I hug her. "Thanks, Momma."

"Now come on. Dad's got supper ready." She smiles as she helps me up. "And maybe I can get your—whatever it is—from Blades after you're done."

"I can't avoid the bots just 'cause Carrier's being a jerk. This may be their mission, but mine and Nell's is the same as Cody's, and he isn't avoiding Carrier."

"That's my girl."

* * *

CLIFFSIDE, THIRD POV

"Wow!"

Huxley closes the door to his van. "Outstanding work, Doctor Greene."

"Just a little something I patched together in my off hours."

"Dad, I can't believe you built this SETI-dish and didn't tell me." The trio head into the trailer. Frankie sits in the seat and starts fiddling with the controls. "We can use this dish to eaves drop on other life across the galaxy. That's what SETI stands for, Mr. Prescott. The Search for Extra-Terrestrial Intelligence."

"Actually, little girl," Huxley pats Frankie on the head as if she were a dog, then turns to the window. "I'm more concerned with what aliens out in space are saying to the their spies here in Griffin Rock."

"You think aliens live here?"

Doc Greene leans down to Frankie. "Mr. Prescott can believe whatever he likes, Frankie. Especially, since he paid to build this dish. Now, move aside."

Huxley walks over and takes the seat. "Oh, plug me in, Doctor Greene."

Doc Greene walks over to him. "Well, first we turn this amplifier dial to normal power. And then you just listen. If you hear something unfamiliar turn the dial all the way up. But don't leave it that level for very long or the system will overload."

"Finally I will have proof that aliens from outer space are hiding among us."

* * *

BUNKER, MY ROOM

"Emily? Nellie?"

I open our door and lean out. "Yes, Cody?"

"The bots and I are ready for movie night. I know the two of you are at Heatwave, but… Want to join us? I'll even let you pick the movie."

"Sure." I step out with him, leaving my tiara in my room. "I've always loved history."

"History it is."

The bots are gathered around the TV in the bunker. Cody sets up a connection to find a movie while Nellie and I climb up and settle on Carrier's legs, surprising Cody.

"Emily—"

"I was upset about what he said to me, but I can't hold him responsible."

Connection to Griffin Rock satellite successful.

Cody takes the remote. "Movie time."

"I vote for an action film. Preferably with high-speed pursuits."

Sire sticks his head up. "Comedy, please. I am so in the mood to laugh."

Boulder leans forward. "Oh, how about romance?"

Carrier stands and punches his palm with his other hand. Nellie and I tumble to the floor, but come out unscathed because of our instant healing. "Forget that, put on a war movie." He looks down to me. "Sorry, girls."

"Don't worry about it." We climb back up to his shoulders.

"But next time, don't forget we're there. That makes twice now that you've come close to hurting one of us."

Cody gives us a look. "We're gonna try something new. A historical drama."

"Oh, really?"

"Come on, Cody, war is part of history."

"You'll like it. It's about explorers living with natives on uncharted land."

"You're killing me!"

Carrier sits back on a spool of wire. "Cody, this hurts inside."

"It was Emily's turn to choose."

I cross my arms. "I could have chosen Gone with the Wind."

Cody and Nellie make a face at each other.

"What's that?"

"It's a historical fiction movie about the Civil War. There's a lot of romance, and most men and boys—and some women—" I wave to Nellie. "Hate it, case in point."

"I think this one's better." Cody sighs. "The natives have spears and blow guns."

Carrier sits up so fast I almost fall off again. "Now you're talking."

"Yipes!"

"Sorry, girls." He sighs. "And I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't be."

"Em…"

"I'm not mad, Nellie. He's new to this."

"But he hurt your feelings."

"I'm fine now."

"Suspicious of us, we must not yet reveal ourselves to those on the island. Soon, ten ships will arrive, followed by ten more. We will call this "The New World"."

* * *

SETI DISH

Huxley turns the power up to full. "It's worse than I thought." He dives out of the trailer, leaving the power on full blast. "Griffin Rock is on the brink of a full scale alien invasion!"

* * *

BUNKER

The bots are leaning forward, bored out of their minds. Boulder is the first to comment. "I used to think everything on Earth was interesting."

"Hey. I liked it."

Nellie turns to them. "You can learn a lot from those who come before you."

"I'd rather not have to watch something like that again." Carrier sighs before getting a cube of energon for himself, and filling two silver stainless steel water bottles with blue grippers with owl graphics and blue lids, with red wrist straps for Nellie and I. I take mine and pop the cap before sipping through the spout. These are great for around the firehouse.

* * *

KITCHEN

Papa turns from stirring a cup of tea. This is a Griffin Rock emergency announcement. "Huxley Prescott reporting live from my new SETI-dish. Where only moments ago I intercepted this secret communication sent to Griffin Rock from outer space. "Must not yet reveal ourselves to those on the island. Soon ten ships will arrive…"

Kade, who had drifted off on the couch, sits up and rubs his eyes. "What?"

"Followed by ten more."

Graham stands. "Huh?"

"We will call this "The New World"."

Cody, Nellie, and I run in.

"At this very moment aliens are establishing the beach on our island in advance of their invasion. You have permission to be afraid. Very afraid."

Cody looks up to Papa. "Alien communication?"

Graham walks over to join us. "No way. Huxley must have made that up."

Kade walks over with the remote. "Trying to save face after embarrassed himself today."

Momma walks over. "But in this time someone might actually believe him."

"I'd like to think that no one in this town will pay any attention to—" Papa turns when the phone rings. "But, what would I know?" He sets down his tea and answers the phone. "Griffin Rock emergency. Yes, Mr. Bufkin. No, no I don't know why aliens would abduct your cows."

Kade points a thumb toward the stairs. "Let's suit up."

I turn back to Papa as Cody starts sneaking off. He freezes when the next call comes in. "Hold, please, Mr. Bufkin. Griffin Rock emergency." He turns to Cody. "Cody, command center."

"On my way."

"But I just saw your husband earlier, Mrs. Prewit. Edgar is not a giant cockroach from Mars."

Nellie rolls her eyes. "Can anyone else name that movie?"

"Men in Black." I sigh heavily. "We're sticking with the bots, Papa. I'm one of them."

"Fine with me."

I turn to Nellie. "Flight suits, we're going with Momma."

"Okay."

* * *

COMMAND CENTER

"Griffin Rock emergency. Hi, Mr. Perkins. Moon people are eating your corn?"

* * *

WITH BOULDER AND GRAHAM

Mr. Perkins runs out of the corn and into Boulder. "Mr. Perkins, are you all right?"

"They're coming! They're coming!"

Graham turns to Boulder. "Boulder, transform!" He does, and uses his optics as flashlights as he steps over Graham and Mr. Perkins.

The corn rustles before revealing the missing cows. "Cody, let Mr. Bufkin know we found his missing cows."

* * *

WITH DANI, BLADES, NELLIE, AND I

"If we come across an alien I hope it's just that small squishy one who is looking for a phone."

I turn from sipping my energon. "sire, he's ET, and he's cute."

Nellie giggles. "I love that movie."

I nod. "You have to admit Earth to Echo was cuter, though."

She shrugs. "I guess."

Cody comes over Blades' screen. "Hey, Dani, I'm getting a bunch of calls about a UFO taking off on town's square."

"We'll check it out." We fly over to find Milo in a hot air balloon. "What are you doing, Milo?"

"Going huntin' for flying saucers."

"I need you to land this thing before you hurt yourself."

"Sorry, Dani, I have the right to defend my home!" Milo thrusts a pitchfork into the air, popping his balloon.

* * *

WITH KADE AND HEATWAVE, THIRD POV

Kade's up on Heatwave's ladder. "You see, Mrs. Neederlander, Mr. Pettypaws wasn't abducted. He was just in a tree. Again." The streetlights suddenly go out.

* * *

WITH CHASE AND PAPA

Air raid sirens start going off. "What is going on here?"

"Warning, sir. A frightened pedestrian is approaching." Chase has to slam on the brakes to avoid hitting the mayor.

"They're after us. They're here! You're next! It's—"

Papa climbs out of the cruiser. "Mayor, nobody is after us."

"No, no! You're in danger! Can't you see? They're everywhere! Just ye—get out!"

"This is just a brown out mayor.

"They're everywhere! They're everywhere!"

"And turn off that air raid siren before— The whole town has gone nuts." He climbs back into Chase. "All right, team, listen up. Cody."

* * *

COMMAND CENTER

"Dad, I can barely hear you. The power is going crazy here."

"It's happening all over the island, Cody. Which is why I want Kade, Dani and Graham to meet me at the power plant and maybe we can—"

The monitors short out. "Dad?" Cody stands. "Anybody?"

The monitor comes back on with Huxley's face. "And now the aliens are cutting communications the first step before a full scale invasion. Get off the island any way you can before it's—"

"This doesn't make any sense."

* * *

DOCKS

Everyone is panicking.

"Wait for me!" Don ramps his car onto the departing ferry, causing it to start sinking.

"Alien invasion!"

"Aliens!"

Momma's voice comes over the radio. "Relax, everyone! Griffin Rock is not being invaded. Now hang tight and we'll tow you to safety."

* * *

POWER PLANT

Chase and Papa pull up. Papa turns to Boulder. "Boulder, where is Graham?"

"Inside."

Papa starts running for the door as Carrier pulls in, and Sire lands.

"We're staying with them."

"Yeah. It feels safer here."

"Blades?"

"I'll watch them, Dani. Now go."

* * *

INSIDE, PAPA'S POV

"Graham!"

The door slams behind us. Dani looks around nervously. "Uhm, when did this place get so creepy?"

We're startled when they see a shadow, only for it to be Cody. Kade gives him a look. "Cody, what are you doing, man?"

Dani puts her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't sneak around like that."

"Sorry. I just I was by myself, and the comm-lines were down, and, uh—I was worried about you."

I lay a hand on Cody's shoulder. "Appreciate that, son. You can help us look for Graham."

Cody smiles. "I already found him. Follow me."

* * *

OUTSIDE, NORMAL POV

Nellie and I are sitting on Boulder's shovel. An owl hoots, causing Sire to jolt and transform. "Aliens!"

The rest of us, including me, transform, prepared for a fight. They back up to where they're around me as a shield. Carrier's the first to relax when they hear the sound again. "Or just an owl. You're all a little too jumpy."

I giggle, knowing that Nellie and I were guilty as well. "Says the fire-bot that just jumped with everyone else."

Sire turns to us. "For good reason. I've seen pictures of aliens. They hug your face and lay eggs in your tummy."

Boulder runs over to Sire and grabs his arm. "No, they're round blobs that swallow everything in their path, including vehicles."

"Boulder, you sound like Bulk facing scraplets!"

Chase puts his hands on his hips. "That is incorrect. Aliens are cloaked hunters, but they can't see you if you're covered in mud."

Sire dives to his knees to find mud. "Let's look for some mud."

I roll my eyes. "Last time I checked, the only aliens I knew of were giant and metal."

Carrier looks down to me with a small smile. "Just to remind you. We're aliens."

I look up to Carrier. "And I'd prefer it if it stayed that way. Please?"

"Now what are you afraid of?"

I shrink in on myself more with each word. "Dark. Monsters. Creepy aliens like the cons."

Nellie puts an arm around me. "I'm right here, Sis. They won't get you."

I roll my eyes, but gasp a moment later as I see something go past above our heads, though it's clear and see through, I distinctly see it.

"Mari?" I shake my head. no sense in stirring everyone up again.

* * *

INSIDE, PAPA'S POV

"How did you even get in here?"

Cody gestures toward the basement door. "Through one of the bunker tunnels. It leads right to the basement. I thought everybody knew that."

We walk up to Graham. "What have you learned, Graham?" "Something is syphoning the energy from the power plant."

Kade gives him a look. "You mean, like aliens? You're saying aliens are stealing our electricity?"

Dani lays a finger on her chin. "I didn't wanna believe it, but maybe Huxley is right."

Cody turns to them. "Guys, let Graham finish what he was saying."

"From all I can tell the energy is going straight to Huxley Prescott's SETI-dish."

I sigh. "Why does that not surprise me? All right, so we just need to shut the dish down, right?"

Graham stands. "Right, before it overloads."

Dani turns to him. "What would happen then?"

"Power surge so huge that it will blow every electrical device on the island. Including this power plant!" An alarm starts going off. "The entrance! We have to get back there before the power goes out." Graham starts running. "Too late! The electronic locks are offline. We're stuck inside."

Kade pounds on the door. "Heatwave, can you hear me?"

* * *

OUTSIDE, NORMAL POV

Carrier leans down to the door. "We hear you."

Kade shouts to us. "The door is sealed!"

"Stand back!" Carrier steps back and starts kicking the door.

Papa yells through the door. "There's no time! We'll take the tunnels. Heatwave, you and your team get to the SETI-dish and disable it. Hurry, people's lives are at stake!"

"On our way!"

Chase pauses. "But we'll be driving without occupants."

Sire continues. "If anyone sees us, our cover is blown."

Carrier sighs. "It's pretty obvious even to me that humans aren't ready to learn about us, but like Chief said, saving lives has priority one." He looks down to me. "Mari? Saf?"

"I'm not letting you leave without me."

"Okay, then. Rescue bots, roll to the rescue!" We all transform and start for the cliff.

* * *

CLIFF

Doc Greene climbs out of his SUV. "Frankie, stay in the car."

Huxley runs to Doc. "Has the national guard been summoned? The Navy? Where are the evacuation choppers?"

Doc sighs. "There's no alien invasion, Huxley."

"Then how do you explain the lost communications and the blackout?"

He walks over to the panel. "My guess is you left the amplifier dial on high." He checks before turning it down. "And I'm right. Your SETI-dish has been pulling energy from all over the town and now it's overloading."

"Well, well, I— That doesn't mean there aren't aliens and they're definitely invading. I assure you that!"

"Then they might want to rethink their plans because these controls are fried. We're about to have a power surge that could crater half the island."

Frankie looks in the windows of the approaching rescue vehicles and myself. "Where are the Burns'?"

Doc runs after the cruiser. "Chief, Chief! You must destroy the dish! It's our only hope!"

Frankie runs to him. "I don't think Chief Burns can hear you, Dad. There's no one inside those robots!"

"Then who is giving them instructions?"

We transform and run over to the dish.

"Activate camera, record mode!" the camera comes out of the top of his van.

We start pushing at the dish as hard as we can to knock it off its foundation as the power slowly builds to critical. Right as it's about to surge, we get it loose, and send it tumbling to the ground, where it explodes. The lights in the town finally come back on. Now that they're safe, I duck behind Carrier and shift back into my human form as Nellie does the same with Sire.

Frankie and Doc Greene wave to us. "Nice plan!"

"Well done!"

Huxley starts reporting again. "Robots without masters, could they be our aliens? Are they the ones who received that mysterious communication from space? Since Chief Burns and his family are not here—"

The Burns walk out of a tunnel as Nellie and I slip around to them, to make it look like I came from the caverns too. Cody interrupts the reporter. "That's not true, Mr. Prescott. Robots, return."

The rescue bots walk over. Chase addresses Papa. "Mission-accomplished. Awaiting-further-commands."

"That will do for now. Vehicle modes, please."

"But I, I thought they—"

"Why I built you that dish I'll never know. You and your imaginary aliens nearly blew up the island!"

"Imaginary? How can you deny this evidence?" He pulls out his recorder and pushes the button on his recorder. "Must not yet reveal ourselves to those on the island, soon ten ships…"

Sire turns to Carrier. "Wait, that's the show we just watched."

Carrier sighs. "Endured is more like it.

"We will call this "The New World"."

Cody suddenly realizes what happened. "Wait a minute, now I get it. That transmission didn't come from aliens, it came from a movie."

Huxley looks surprised. "A movie?"

Dani turns to us. "Cody, what are you talking about?"

"We watched it tonight. It's called "The natives of Tattui"."

Graham grabs his chin with one hand. "Oh, Cody streamed the film from the Griffin Rock satellite. And Huxley's dish picked up on the signal. That explains everything."

"But I, I—"

"Unbelievable, Huxley." Kade turns to climb into Carrier before turning to boost Nellie and I in.

Momma sighs before turning to Sire. "Do you have any idea what you put us all through?"

Graham snaps. "We've been out all night."

Papa turns to Huxley with his hands on Cody's shoulders. "You know what they say about digging for dirt, Huxley? It gets your hands dirty." He turns to the rest of us as he walks to Chase. "Let's go calm down the masses, everyone."

Doc turns to us with a laugh. "I don't think you'll need to, Chief. Huxley has been broadcasting live ever since the power came back on."

Doc Greene helps Frankie into their SUV. "Dad, are vehicles capable of driving themselves?"

"Not yet, Frankie. That's something I'm still working on."

Cody waves from Chase's window. "See you, Frankie."

"Night, Cody."

Huxley turns to the bushes when they start to rustle. "Wait, have the aliens just been toying with us? Are they watching right now? Come out! Show yourselves!" Two cows step out. "Aww."

* * *

FIREHOUSE BUNKER, NORMAL POV

The bots set Nellie and I, still wearing our fire gear from riding with Carrier during the mission. We're just barely awake, but we know that Carrier and Sire have to do their run reports—they all do—before anyone can really get us to berth, so we'll just sit here and watch them until we get bored enough to go to berth without them to tuck us in.

Carrier turns to us with our cups of energon as something on the other side of the platform—over by our room—clatters to the ground, causing Sire to jump. "Aliens!"

I roll my eyes, but remember what I had seen outside the power plant. "Not this again…"

A voice, which sounds very excited, and is apparently very familiar to Sire, pipes up from the area where whatever had fallen. "Really? We're aliens to you?"

Carrier huffs as he steps over to the bots still in the shadows. "We just got done searching for aliens because of a movie we watched a few hours ago, and he's still keyed up." He holds out a hand. "I'm Heatwave." He motions to us, causing us to step over where we can be seen, even though we're still in human form. "These lovely girls here are our adopted daughters. That's Emily Elizabeth, or Mariposa, and that's her sister Nellie Katherine, or Safire."

Boulder smiles. "They're combiner twins, and they're training with Ratchet."

Another new voice, this one soft and gentle, pipes up. "Both of them?"

Chase nods. "They are each half of the Star Healer, First Aid."

"First. Aid." Nellie and I share a look before excitement takes all of our earlier exhaustion, and we run over to the bots still in the shadows, beating even Sire to them. I, personally, choose to hug First Aid's leg. "Uncle Aidie!"

"Aidie?"

Nellie manages to hug to different legs at once. "Uncle Streets! Auntie Groove!"

Hot Spot looks completely stunned. "What just happened?"

"They know…about what happened."

"They're just younglings, Blades. Why did you—"

Sire points to Carrier. "Heatwave made me tell them."

First Aid crouches to me. "Why did you run directly to me? I would think, with your Carrier, that you would run to Hot Spot first."

"He's next." I smile up at him. "You're the medic, right?" He nods. "I wanna be a medic. I love our lessons with Ratchet, and I love going on rescue calls!"

Sire chuckles. "That one's so much like you, Aid. I swear, sometimes I want to keep her out of most of this war because of how gentle-sparked she is." He points down to Nellie as I move to hug Hot Spot. "This one…I think she's going to cause some problems in the future."

Nellie turns and crosses her arms. "Excuse me?"

"She's a lot like Dani in temperament, but a lot like I used to be in behaviors. She learned about the war when we sent them to visit Ratchet for their physicals a few days ago, and she's been insisting she be allowed to fight. I usually let Heatwave handle her—they spar, and he's got their training in that aspect for now, while I handle the more…maternal duties."

"Aren't you away from the war here?"

"So far as we know, yes, but you never know when it could be at our door again, and we'd be needed."

"And you're okay with that—being away from the war like this?"

"I've got kids now, Aid. They don't need to see me like that." He sighs. "Besides, I'm…I'm not that mech anymore."

The other four turn to Sire in surprise. "You're not?"

"They locked me up in a psych ward after our bond snapped, and pulled me off battlefield duty…demoted me to Sigma…" He glances over to Heatwave. "I'm all but officially diagnosed with PTSD, and that only because they released me from the psych ward a week before it would have been official."

"Oh, Blades…" Hot Spot steps over and wraps his arms around Sire. "We're back now." He leans back. "Who-who told you we were dead?"

"One of the doctors."

"Well, they barely searched the crash site, Blades. They found us a few days later, and got us all patched up—probably while you were still in isolation… We spent a lot of time recovering, but we're here now, Blades. We're back now."

Carrier steps over then. "All right, how about we finish this reunion in the morning. The girls need to get to berth because they've got school tomorrow, and I don't think Charlie really wants me to pull them out, especially not if we're all going to be busy ourselves."

"BUSY?"

"Calming the masses after Huxley Prescott caused them all to think aliens were invading. Of course, Mr. Movie Lover over there had watched every alien movie Earth has, and had everyone panicking on the calls.

Nellie and I share a look as I giggle. "ET phone home."

"Yep. Just like that." He glares at me. "And you're one to talk, Little Miss, watching all those panic-inducing alien movies with your Sire, then climbing in bed with me at weird hours of the night when the nightmares wake you up."

"But I don't want Nellie panicking too…"

"Aid does it all the time with us, Heatwave. You'll get used to it, and they are still really young."

"Wasn't Hux broadcasting from the moment we took down the SETI dish, though?"

"Yep, but we can't be sure everyone was watching, either. That's why we're going to calm the masses in the morning." He turns to the Protectobots with a huff. "You used the chaos to hide your approach, didn't you?"

"With the use of camouflage mode on the new Alpha, yes. She's behind the building for now."

"Camouflage mode?" I glance over to Carrier. "That means it's see-through, right?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"I saw them."

"You—she's hyper-aware." Sire laughs as Uncle Streetwise crouches to me. "You are, aren't you?" I nod.

"They were abused before they got to us, so they would both be." Carrier nods. "We'll get her stored with the Sigma when we can, but it's fine for now."

"I am more than Nell because I would protect her, back home."

Uncle Hot Spot turns to Blades, who is looking anywhere but at them. "Blades, we never once blamed you for this. It was an engine malfunction—not something you could readily control…even with EMT training."

"You…you don't hate me?"

Hot Spot pulls Sire in for a hug. "Never, Blades. We came to find you." He glances around. "And seeing as you've got a mission of your own, I think we'll stay here for a while."

"Okay, then I'll have to comm Optimus. Could you guys help Blades get the girls to berth? He's a little…"

"Upset?" Carrier nods. "Of course we can. Girls?" He glances down to our human forms for a moment. "Okay, who's who again?"

We laugh, and shift up to bot forms. "I'm Mariposa, or Mari. That's Safire, or Saf."

"Okay, that makes it easier. Mari's got pink accents and my blue, Saf's a darker blue, and she's got yellow accents."

"They're adopted, Spot."

Hot Spot huffs. "We still have the same blue." He turns back to us. "All right, let's get the two of you down. I get the feeling it's going to be a very long night."

Uncle Hot Spot takes us into our room, Sire following behind us like a kicked puppy. Nellie and I return to our human forms and slip off out fire gear and into our matching periwinkle long sleeved jersey nightgowns with orange marigold prints, then scramble into our giant bed. "Good. They're allowed to share."

"Excuse me? I think I'd know how to care for gestalt sparklings, Hot Spot."

"I just meant…" He sighs heavily. "I meant Heatwave and the humans, Blades, not you." He turns to us. "Anything special we need to do, or are they good?"

Sire pulls the blankets up and smiles gently down at us. "Safire's good. She's not prone to nightmares. Mariposa may be up and down because of the alien fiasco. She's closer to me, but she's too sweet to risk hurting my rotors, so she runs to Heatwave."

Uncle Streetwise chuckles at the door. "Just give her a few days, Blades, and she'll be more prone to running to us than him."

"Night, Uncle Spots."

"Goodnight, Little One." He turns to Sire. "Now, I think we've got a bond to restore. Heatwave can handle the run reports tonight."

Uncle First Aid slips in silently. "Why's there a medikit spread out across the living room?"

"Scrap!" Sire darts out the door, causing Uncle Aid to look at me.

"We were checking on Chase earlier. He's sparked. Guess Sire forgot to pick it up."

He slips back in. "No, I packed it up, but I knocked it over when the alarms went off earlier. I guess I hadn't closed it all the way."

"Blades is a medic?"

Sire scoffs. "EMT, like Medix was, Groove. I'm still mainly search-and-rescue." He sighs heavily. "Definitely not going to pick on Silverbolt anymore though."

Uncle Spot pulls Sire closer to him. "Blades?"

"It's the trauma. I can't—I'd had to go to a ground form after the crash, and…it still scares me now… Wave tries to be patient with me, but sometimes…"

"We're here now, Blades. We got you."

He sighs heavily. "The girls need their sleep, and we're keeping them up." He turns to us. "Goodnight, Sweetsparks." They leave our room, turning off the light as they do.


End file.
